Por el bien de mi hijo
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Bella Llevaba 3 años separada de Edward, cuando tuvieron que juntarse por el bien de su hijo Anthony. Se trasladan a vivir de Londres a Nápoles, a casa de Edward y juegan a la familia feliz. Pero allá está Tanya la amante de su marido que hace todo lo posible por separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Summary: **Bella Llevaba 3 años separada de Edward, cuando tuvieron que juntarse por el bien de su hijo Anthony. Se trasladan a vivir de Londres a Nápoles, a casa de Edward y juegan a la familia feliz. Pero allá está Tanya la amante de su marido que hace todo lo posible por separarlos.

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 1

Saliendo del cuarto de Anthony, su hijo de cinco años, Bella cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se apoyó contra ella, sintiéndose desanimada y tensa. El chico finalmente se había dormido, después de mucho llorar. Las lágrimas y los ataques de rabia se hacían cada vez más intensos, y esa era una situación que no podía continuar.

Bella había pensado que el niño estaba sólo atravesando una fase, y que todo aquello acabaría con el tiempo, pero era evidente que se había engañado. En vez de desaparecer, el problema estaba agravándose. Ella necesitaba tomar alguna medida, aunque esa idea la llenaba de ansiedad. Y, si decidiera realmente hacer alguna cosa, tendría que comenzar a actuar inmediatamente.

Había quedado acordado que Elizabeth, su suegra, saldría pronto de Nápoles, a la mañana siguiente, en un vuelo, para ir a buscar Anthony. El niño, sin embargo, se rehusaba a ir con su abuela a Nápoles, y Bella debía avisarle, para evitar que ella hiciera un viaje inútil.

Alejándose de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, Bella rezó una plegaría, pensando en el momento delicado que tendría que enfrentar, explicándole la situación a su suegra.

Lo más lógico sería llamar a Elizabeth y decirle, sin rodeos, que su nieto no quería ir con ella a Nápoles al día siguiente, pero eso heriría sus sentimientos, sin hablar de que provocaría una reacción hostil. Bella no quería ser llamada de injusta y atrevida, algo que ya había sucedido antes.

Entrando en la sala de estar, se miró en el espejo por encima de la mesita del teléfono. Se encontró horrible. Estaba decaída, con ojeras, los ojos sin brillo. Eso, sin embargo, no la sorprendió. Las batallas que había trabado con Anthony aquella semana se habían hecho peores cada día. El rostro cansado reflejaba el tumulto emocional y las noches en que ella no conseguía dormir, pensando en el problema causado por el comportamiento del niño.

Al seguir mirándose en el espejo, se encontró agotada. Si no fuera por el color cobre de sus cabellos, parecería un fantasma, de lo pálida que estaba. Un fantasma de un metro y setenta sería aún más preocupante, pensó con una sonrisa melancólica. Era alta, sí, pero esbelta. Tal vez demasiado esbelta para el común de la gente, como por ejemplo, para Edward.

Ah, los gustos de Edward...

Su sonrisa desapareció tan rápida como había surgido, borrada por el recuerdo de la única persona que conseguía convertirle las risas en lágrimas sin esfuerzo alguno.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para ser más exacta. Hombre rico. Hombre poderoso. La principal causa de los problemas de su hijo.

Bella lo había amado, pero en ese momento lo odiaba. Pues así era Edward, hombre de violentos contrastes. Deslumbrante en su apariencia. Arrogante al extremo. Notable y extravagante en el arte de amar. Mortalmente peligroso para quién lo amara.

Ella se estremeció y apretó los brazos en torno al cuerpo mientras se alejaba del espejo para evitar mirarse hasta quedar demasiado afligida, como sucedía siempre que se dejaba absorber por el recuerdo de Edward.

Ella no sólo lo odiaba, como se odiaba a sí misma por pensar en él. Él era el fantasma de su pasado, conectado al presente por los hilos invisibles que unía el corazón de ella al de él, pasando a través del corazón de su hijo.

En verdad, la única cualidad de Edward, consideró Bella, era su desmesurado amor por su hijo de cinco años.

A aquellas alturas, incluso esa frágil conexión parecía amenazada, a pesar de que Edward no lo supiera aún.

—¡Te odio! ¡Odio a papá! ¡No quiero quererlos más!

Ella frunció dolorosamente el ceño, sintiendo el eco de aquel grito enfadado como si hubiese sido una apuñalada en el pecho.

Anthony había hablado en serio, su palabras cargadas de sentimiento. Demasiada emoción para un niño confuso y vulnerable.

En una pequeña mesa al lado del sofá, el teléfono parecía un objeto inocente, inofensivo, cuando la verdad era como una bomba a punto de explotar. Bastaría que ella lo quitara del gancho.

Ella nunca llamaba a Nápoles. No hacía eso desde que había partido, hacia tres años. Cualquier comunicación era hecha a través de abogados, o por cartas enviadas o recibidas por Elizabeth, la abuela de Anthony. De ahí que aquella llamada fuese tan especial, y ciertamente causaría el mayor tumulto en la casa de los Cullen. ¡Y eso antes de que ella aclarara el motivo de la llamada!

Bella caminó renuente hacía el sofá. Apretando los dientes, respiró profundamente y descolgó el auricular.

Después de teclear los números, cerró los ojos y rezó para que nadie atendiera.

«Que cobardía la mía», pensó.

Al mismo tiempo, consideró que con Edward siempre era mejor ser cobarde. A ella le gustaría que Elizabeth atendiera. Al menos con ella, Bella podría relajar un poco la tensión e intentar parecer normal, antes de darle las malas noticias.

—¿Sí? —una voz grave y seductora le penetró al oído.

¡Edward! Bella dio un salto, abriendo los ojos que, de verdes pasaban a grises, en momentos de tensión.

Diablos, ella se maldijo a si misma.

Era el mismo Edward. Una súbita onda de calor recorrió su cuerpo. La garganta parecía cerrada. Intentó hablar y no lo consiguió. Cerrando nuevamente los ojos, ella pudo verlo tan claramente como si él estuviera enfrente: alto, cabellos cobrizos, piel clara y cuerpo esbelto, siempre en la característica postura de firmeza y arrogancia.

Él estaría usando un terno oscuro, ella lo sabía, pues los domingos la familia Cullen siempre se vestía formalmente para la cena. Era domingo, y en Nápoles la hora de la cena estaba próxima. El terno sería negro, concluyó, la camisa blanca, y la corbata de moño, negra.

Bella podía aún visualizar los ojos color verde con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas que parecían capaces de hipnotizar. Nadie podía pensar en otra cosa en cuando a aquella mirada, por lo tanto el pensamiento de Bella pasó a la boca perfecta. Labios sensuales, boca de amante nato: bonita, seductora y perturbadoramente expresiva, que podía bromear, ofender o besar como ninguna otra. Y mentir, y proferir palabras de odio.

—¿Quién habla, por favor? —preguntó él en italiano.

—Hola, Edward —murmuró roncamente—. Soy yo Bella...

La bomba fue detonada, en la forma de un silencio terrible, de aquellos que dejan los nervios destrozados. Con la boca seca, las piernas temblorosas y el corazón a saltos, ella intentó hablar nuevamente.

Pero Edward fue más rápido.

—¿Qué pasó con mi hijo? —Él quiso saber, intercambiando el italiano por un inglés cargado.

—Está todo bien —consiguió hablar—. Anthony no está enfermo.

Hubo un momento tenso, mientras Edward absorbía la información.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo telefonear para acá? —preguntó fríamente.

Con una mueca, Bella reconoció el derecho de él a aquella pregunta, y hizo un esfuerzo para no replicar.

El fin de su matrimonio no fue agradable, y la hostilidad entre ellos había resistido a los tres años de separación.

Tres años atrás, Edward se había quedado tan furioso con la partida de Bella, llevándose a Anthony, que había hecho toda suerte de amenazas ruidosas.

Ella había respondido con una acción judicial que prohibía a Edward entrar en contacto con ella, a no ser a través de una tercera persona. Nunca había creído que Edward la perdonaría por haberlo hecho pasar por la humillación de jurar, ante un juez, que nunca buscaría a Bella personalmente ni intentaría sacar a Anthony del país, sólo para conseguir el permiso para estar con su propio hijo.

Ellos no habían intercambiado una palabra desde entonces.

Edward había tenido que esperar un año para conseguir legalmente el derecho de llevar al niño a Italia. Antes de eso, había tenido que ir a Inglaterra para ver a su hijo. Y hasta el presente momento, Anthony había sido llevado y traído de vuelta por su abuela, para que sus padres no se encontraran.

En verdad, el único punto amigable mantenido por Bella y Edward había sido reconocer que Anthony tenía el derecho de amarlos igualmente, sin sentirse presionado o influido por las desavenencias entre sus padres. Eso fue siempre enfatizado por una enérgica abuela, que fue alzada a la posición de juez muchas veces, cuando la hostilidad entre ellos estaba en auge.

Bella se había acostumbrado a oír tranquilamente, cuando Anthony discurría apasionadamente sobre las virtudes de su adorado papá, e imaginaba que Edward se había habituado a hacer lo mismo con relación a ella.

Eso, sin embargo no significaba que la enemistad entre ellos hubiera disminuido. Era sólo un disfraz, por el bien de Anthony.

—En verdad, yo quería hablar con Elizabeth —explicó lo más fría y rápidamente que pudo—. Si pudieras llamarla, te lo agradecería.

—Y yo insisto en saber —replicó él, incisivo—. ¿Qué es tan importante, para que tú te arriesgaras a llamar para acá?

Bella percibió que él no dejaría a Elizabeth interferir.

—Prefiero hablar con tu madre —insistió ella, obstinada.

—Está bien —respondió tranquilamente—. Cuando vaya a buscar a Anthony por la mañana.

—¡No, Edward, espera! —gritó, poniéndose de pie, con un salto.

Descubrió, con pánico, que Edward iba a colgar. Súbitamente se puso a temblar, mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Un silencio estático zumbaba en su oído. La línea no fue desconectada. Bella sintió que Edward no diría una palabra mientras ella no justificara su insistencia.

—Estoy teniendo problemas con Anthony —finalmente habló.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Prefiero discutir eso con Elizabeth —respondió—. Es que quiero la opinión de ella sobre qué hacer, antes que llegue aquí mañana —tartamudeó.

Le gustaría tener el coraje para impedirle a Elizabeth ir a su casa al día siguiente, pero no intentó desafiar a Edward. Experiencias pasadas le habían mostrado cuan desagradable podía ser él.

—Por favor, espera en la línea —dijo Edward fríamente— mientras transfiero la conexión a otro aparato.

¿Será que él obedecería su pedido así tan fácilmente?, Bella se preguntó sorprendida. Se controló, sin embargo, y murmuró:

—Gracias.

Librándose un poco de la tensión, ella se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá. Se felicitó íntimamente. Las primeras palabras que habían intercambiado después de años no habían sido tan hostiles, finalmente.

Al menos no habían intentado destruirse mutuamente.

En ese momento, Bella se concentró en lo que le diría a Elizabeth. La verdad parecía el camino más lógico, pero la verdad siempre fue un asunto delicado entre ellas. Entonces, ¿qué decirle? ¿Debería echarle nuevamente la culpa a supuestos problemas de Anthony en la escuela? ¿O en la vida doble que él era obligado a llevar, con padres viviendo en países diferentes?

De hecho, había dos estilos de vida para Anthony. El primero básicamente normal. La calle limpia y bonita de un suburbio de Londres, con sus hileras de casas de familia de clase media, perfectamente normales. A miles de kilómetros de allí, en otro país, la vida era totalmente distinta de la llevada por la mayoría de las familias. Cualquier persona se quedaría confusa. ¡Qué decir de un pequeño niño! En vez de vivir en un suburbio, en Nápoles, Edward vivía en el campo. Su casa era un palacio, comparada con la de Bella, su patrón de vida lujoso provocaría asombro en la mayoría de las personas.

Cuando Anthony visitaba Nápoles, su papá dejaba de lado el trabajo de director de una importante compañía internacional para dedicarse exclusivamente a él. Además de eso, su amada abuela estaba siempre lista a prodigarle la misma cantidad de atención y amor.

Bella no tenía familia y trabajaba todo el día, estuviera Anthony o no en Londres. Él había tenido que aceptar que una niñera lo retirara en la escuela y se quedara con él en su casa hasta que Bella pudiera ir a buscarlo.

Pero nada de eso era la verdadera causa de la rebeldía del niño. Anthony aún no tenía edad suficiente para entender lo que en verdad lo irritaba. Sólo después de incontables crisis de llanto del niño, y mucha paciencia de parte de ella, Bella había comenzado a comprender los ataques de rabia de su hijo.

Aquella noche, finalmente la verdad había aparecido. Un nombre que ella temía, a punto de sentir escalofríos en la espina, había salido súbitamente de los labios de su hijo. Pero no fue simplemente el nombre que había dejado a Bella sacudida, sino el dolor y la angustia que Anthony había demostrado al pronunciarlo.

Ella conocía aquellos sentimientos por experiencia propia, sabía como ellos podían destruir la auto confianza de alguien. Sabía que, si Anthony había dicho la verdad, él tenía toda la razón de no querer saber nada más de su familia italiana. ¿Ella no había tenido la misma reacción?

—Pronto. Habla —la voz de Edward ordenó.

Bella pestañeó, intentando volver a la realidad.

—¿Dónde está Elizabeth? —ella quiso saber, comenzando a impacientarse.

—No me acuerdo de haberte dicho que iba a llamarla —replicó Edward—. Anthony es mi hijo, déjame acordarte. Si estás teniendo problemas con mi hijo, entonces habla sobre eso conmigo.

—Él es nuestro hijo —corrigió Bella, mientras intentaba encontrar una salida.

Ya era bastante complicado tocar en el asunto con Elizabeth. Ella no podía concebir la idea de hablar sobre aquello con Edward.

—Entonces, finalmente, reconoces eso.

La observación realmente la alcanzó de lleno, y Bella cerró los labios intentando no contestar. Esfuerzo inútil. Las palabras brotaron sin que ella pudiera controlarse.

—Intenta algo de sarcasmo, Edward —habló—. Tal vez ayude.

Ella lo oyó suspirar y después el sonido familiar del cuero del sofá cediendo bajo el peso de él. Instantáneamente, supo en que cuarto se encontraba.

La antigua oficina de su padre , que había pasado a pertenecerle después que Masen Cullen había muerto, cuando Anthony tenía sólo un año y medio.

Pudo visualizar la oficina tan bien como visualizara a Edward momentos antes. Vio su tamaño, su forma y su elegante decoración antigua. Las paredes de color neutro, el suelo encerado, las piezas seleccionadas de muebles renacentistas, inclusive el escritorio de Edward.

—¿Aún estás en la línea?

—Sí —respondió distraída.

—Entonces, ¿quieres hacer el favor de decirme que problemas son esos que Anthony está teniendo, antes de que yo pierda la paciencia?

—Problemas en la escuela —resolvió decir—. Comenzó hace semanas, inmediatamente después que tú lo visitaste aquí.

—Parece que para ti la culpa es mía.

—Yo no dijo eso —negó—. Sólo estoy intentando explicar lo que está sucediendo.

—Entonces, te pido disculpas —él habló.

Mentiroso, pensó ella.

—Él está siendo grosero en la clase —ella se forzó a proseguir—. Enfadado e insolente. Después de un ataque de rabia, la profesora amenazó con llamar a los padres a la escuela para hablar de su comportamiento. Él respondió que el padre vive en Italia, que no vendría porque es rico y demasiado importante para incomodarse con esos detalles.

Bella oyó el suspiro desanimado de Edward y supo que él había comprendido la importancia del asunto.

—¿Por qué él diría una cosa de esas, Edward? —preguntó secamente—. A menos que alguien le haya hecho creer que eso es verdad, que alguien le haya dicho eso para que él pudiera repetirlo.

—¡Y tú crees que fui yo! —exclamó, haciendo a Bella perder la paciencia.

—No sé quien fue —ella casi gritó—, ¡pues él no lo dice! Pero puedo adivinar. Él se rehúsa a ir a Nápoles con Elizabeth mañana. Dice que, ya que a ti no te importa él, ¿por qué darse al trabajo?

—Entonces llamaste acá para que mi madre no vaya a buscarlo mañana —él conjeturó—. Qué mejor manera de lidiar con el problema, Bella. En conclusión, Anthony sólo está diciendo lo que tú siempre deseaste, durante todos esos años. ¡Así, yo quedo fuera de tu vida!

—¡Tú ya estás fuera de mi vida! —exclamó—. Nuestro divorcio saldrá al finalizar de mes.

—¡Un divorcio que tú provocaste! —él acordó—. ¿Ya se te ocurrió que ese pequeño detalle pueda ser la causa del comportamiento extraño de Anthony? O tal vez haya alguna cosa más. En ese caso, yo sólo necesitaría ir hasta la otra punta de esta línea telefónica para descubrir quien está envenenando la mente de mi hijo contra mí.

—¿Estás pretendiendo decir que yo le digo a nuestro hijo que, para ti, él es una molestia? —replicó con esfuerzo.

Se sintió tan ofendida con la sospecha, que se levanto de nuevo, continuando:

—Si es eso lo que piensas, razona mejor, Edward. No soy yo quién está planeando casarme otra vez, tan pronto salga el divorcio. ¡Ni soy yo quién está perjudicando a nuestro hijo, imponiéndole una típica madrastra infernal!

Ella querría no haber dicho aquello. Pero lo había dicho, y ahora estaba agitada como nunca. Respiraba torpemente, apretando los dientes con furia.

—¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo eso? —gritó él.

Bella podía imaginarlo nuevamente en pie, casi hirviendo de rabia.

«Y de ahí que», ella pensó, «que yo y Edward no podemos encontrarnos. Nuestras discusiones siempre acaban cogiendo fuego».

—¿Es verdad? —ella preguntó.

—No es de tu incumbencia —él silbó.

—Puedes apostar que será de mi incumbencia, sí, Edward —amenazó, furiosa—. Voy a suspender nuestro divorcio, si descubro que pretendes dar a Tanya cualquier poder sobre Anthony.

—Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mis actos —rebatió.

—¿No? ¡Entonces, espera a ver! —ella lo desafió, desconectando el teléfono.

Le llevó diez minutos volver a tomar el teléfono. Diez largos minutos, durante los cuales Bella intentó calmarse, andando de un lado a otro, pensando en cómo y por qué había dejado que la situación se deteriorase hasta aquel punto. ¡Ella no había tenido la intención de decir ni la mitad de lo que había dicho!

Pensó en llamar otra vez, pero, ¿para decirle qué? ¿Para comenzar todo de nuevo, y después intentar controlar su temperamento? Sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Ambos eran obstinados, arrebatados y apasionados al defender sus ideas y principios.

Se habían conocido en una fiesta. Había ido con otros asistentes, pero habían salido juntos de la fiesta. Fue un caso de amor a primera vista, literalmente.

También se habían hecho amantes la primera noche. Un mes después, ella estaba embarazada. Al siguiente, estaban casados. En tres años, se habían hecho enemigos mortales. Todo fue muy salvaje, confuso y traumático, del inicio apasionado, al final violento. La última pelea había ocurrido pocos días después de una tentativa desesperada de salvar lo que sabían que estaban perdiendo.

Aunque el acto de amor fuera perfecto, el resto era un desastre. Habían comenzado a pelear en el instante en que sus cuerpos se habían separado. Él había salido indignado, como siempre, y al día siguiente ella había entrado en trabajo de parto prematuro, perdiendo así a su segundo hijo, mientras Edward se consolaba en los brazos de su amante.

Bella nunca, jamás lo perdonaría. Nunca había olvidado la humillación de tener que rogarle a la amante de Edward que lo mandara a casa, pues ella lo necesitaba. Pero Edward había llegado demasiado tarde. Bella ya había sido llevada a el hospital y había perdido el bebé. Encontrarlo sobre su cama, intentando disculparse, aún con el perfume de la otra, fue para Bella la humillación final.

Ella había dejado Italia con Anthony, inmediatamente después que se había recuperado físicamente, y Edward nunca la había perdonado por haberse llevado a su hijo.

Después de eso, ambos se habían sentido traicionados, usados y abandonados. Si no fuera por la madre de Edward, Elizabeth, al hacer de juez cuando fue necesario, sólo Dios sabía lo que habría sucedido.

Gracias a Elizabeth, y al hecho de que no habían tenido contacto, ellos, habían conseguido mantener una relativa paz durante tres años. En aquel momento, Bella deseó poder evitar la guerra que parecía aproximarse, pero no sabía como.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, ella temió que fuera Edward, pues, no se sentía preparada para hablar con él de nuevo. Suspirando, atendió.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz conocida y ansiosa—. Mi hijo insistió para que te llamara. ¿Qué está sucediendo, por el amor de Dios?

¡Era Elizabeth! Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, aliviada.

—¡Elizabeth, que bueno! Pensé que era Edward —habló.

—Edward acaba de salir, furioso —la madre de él le informó—. Después de maldecir y gritar, él me mandó a que te llamara inmediatamente. ¿Está sucediendo alguna cosa con Anthony?

—Sí y no —respondió Bella.

Después de un largo suspiro, ella le explicó a Elizabeth, usando las palabras que debería haber usado con Edward, lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No me admira que mi hijo estuviera tan asustado —murmuró Elizabeth.

—¿Asustado?

Bella no podía imaginar al poderoso Edward con miedo de nada.

—Con miedo de perder a su hijo de nuevo —aclaró la madre de él—. ¿Crees que mi hijo no se preocupa de Anthony?

—No-no —negó Bella, sorprendida con el tono de irritación en la voz de su suegra.

—Mi hijo hace todo para que la relación de él con Anthony sea buena —continuó Elizabeth—, en los cortos periodos que le son concedidos para verlo.

Durante aquellos tres años, Elizabeth siempre fue neutral. Era extraño para Bella, sentir que ella estaba tomando la defensa de Edward.

—¿Está queriendo decir que soy yo la que amenazo la relación de los dos? —preguntó Bella, mordaz.

—No —Elizabeth se apresuró en negar—. Claro que no. Sólo que me preocupo por mi hijo. Eso, sin embargo, no me impide ver que ustedes dos aman a Anthony y que preferirían cortarse la propia lengua que lastimarlo.

—Bien, Gracias —respondió Bella.

—No soy tu enemiga, Bella.

—Pero, si la guerra comenzara, sé de que lado usted se quedará —declaró Bella.

Elizabeth no respondió, ni sería preciso.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer acerca de Anthony? ¿Quieres que espere hasta que él se calme?

—¡Ah, no! —Bella pidió, sorprendida consigo misma por haber cambiado de idea—. ¡Usted tiene que venir, Elizabeth! Anthony se quedaría muy triste, si usted no viniera! Yo sólo quería prevenirla sobre la posibilidad de él no quisiera ir con usted a Nápoles. Entiende que no podré obligarlo, si él no quisiera ir, ¿no es así?

—También soy madre —habló Elizabeth—. Claro que entiendo. Entonces, yo voy, como convenimos, y vamos a esperar que Anthony cambie de idea.

Qué vana esperanza. Bella pensó, desconectando el teléfono.

Elizabeth estaba engañada. Pensaba que los problemas de Anthony estaban relacionados a una temporal falta de confianza en su papá, cuando en realidad el razonamiento del niño era totalmente comprensible, y tenía una causa.

Esa causa es Tanya, Bella se dijo a sí misma.

Tanya, amiga de la familia desde siempre. Tanya, miembro de total confianza de la dirección de la Compañía Cullen. Tanya, la amante de Edward hacia tantos años.

Ella era alta, clara, perfectamente italiana. Tenía gracia, elegancia y encanto. Poseía belleza e inteligencia, y usaba las dos cosas para su propio beneficio. Y, además de todo eso, era falsa y escogía con mucho cuidado a las personas a quien revelaba su verdadera personalidad.

El primer gran error de Tanya, en su batalla para quedarse con Edward, fue el de desenmascararse ante Anthony. Ella había conseguido hacer que Bella huyera como una cobarde, pero no haría lo mismo con Anthony.

«Ni por encima de mi cadáver», Bella juró, mientras se preparaba para dormir.

**Nueva adaptación, jeje… ahora el Edward es italiano, ojala y les guste este primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios**

**Besos **

**Pau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Chicas muchas gracias por la aceptacion de esta historia. Les digo que les pondre el nombre de la historia original al final del fic, espero su comprencion. **

* * *

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 2

A las cinco de la mañana siguiente, después de voltearse durante mucho tiempo de un lado para el otro de la cama, Bella finalmente renunció a dormir. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando oyó el sonido de un coche parando frente a su casa. Una pareja vecina usaba los servicios de taxis a menudo por la mañana, por lo tanto ella no dio importancia al hecho y se dirigió al baño.

Su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas, como el día que tenía por delante y que prometía ser tan traumático como lo fuera la noche.

Pasando por el cuarto de Anthony, ella abrió la puerta para ver si él aún dormía. La visión de una mata de cabellos cobrizos saliendo debajo de un edredón estampado fue como un bálsamo para ella. Al menos Anthony había dormido, a pesar de la tensión nerviosa.

Cerrando nuevamente la puerta, ella descendió la escalera con intención de preparar una jarra enorme de café, con lo cual esperaba reanimarse antes de la próxima batalla. Sin embargo, a la débil luz de la mañana, una sombra se proyectó en el vidrio de la puerta del frente.

Bella vio la silueta de un hombre alto, parado en la pequeña terraza delante de la puerta.

Frunció las cejas. ¿Quién podría ser? Era muy temprano para que fuese el cartero, consideró ella.

En aquel momento, observó que el hombre se inclinaba para tocar el timbre.

Entró en acción rápidamente. Necesitaba evitar que, quienquiera que fuera, tocara el timbre y despertara a Anthony. Abrió la puerta del frente rápidamente, sin mucha noción de lo que hacía.

Sólo descubrió que se había olvidado de poner la alarma, la noche anterior, cuando cerró la puerta.

Pero, a aquellas alturas, eso no tenía importancia.

Su corazón se contrajo. El choque de ver a Edward allí, en carne y hueso, después de tres largos años, fue tan fuerte, que ella perdió la capacidad de hablar y de moverse.

Pero lo examinó detenidamente, como hipnotizada. Nada le pasó desapercibido. Vio el brillo sarcástico de los ojos, la boca ceñuda, hasta el modo con que él, alejando ligeramente el abrigo, se había puesto la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Edward usaba terno negro y camisa blanca, confirmando lo que ella había imaginado la noche anterior. Sólo le faltaba la corbata de moño, y el botón de encima de la camisa estaba indiferentemente abierto, mostrando su fuerte cuello.

Bella consideró la hipótesis de que él tenía que haber ido directamente a Londres, inmediatamente después de haber salido de su casa, en Nápoles, la noche anterior. Como había llegado tan rápido, ella no lo sabía. De cualquier forma, si Edward esperaba impresionarla con toda aquella prisa, demostrando preocupación por Anthony, no lo consiguió.

Ella no lo quería allí. No deseaba ver aquellos ojos color de la verde oscuro mirándola de arriba a abajo, evaluándola como si ella aún fuera una de sus pertenencias.

Eso la hizo tomar conciencia de su propia apariencia. ¡Había acabado de despertarse! Sus cabellos, normalmente una masa de hilos color de oro cobrizo, caían desordenadamente hasta los hombros, y ella estaba vestida sólo con un cortísimo pijama de algodón semitransparente. Nada de eso, sin embargo, la perturbó.

La mirada de Edward descendió lentamente por el cuerpo esbelto, pestañas oscuras enmarcando los ojos extenuados, que parecían acariciar la suave piel de Bella. Y, ella sintió resurgir en su cuerpo algo hacia mucho tiempo dormido: deseo.

Todo lo que aquel hombre tenía que hacer era mirarla, para que ella no consiguiera pensar en ninguna cosa más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —ella se obligó a reaccionar.

Con su típica arrogancia, él levantó una ceja oscura, y su mirada la hizo sentirse increíblemente pequeña.

—Pensé que era obvio —respondió—. Vine a ver a mi hijo.

—Son sólo las cinco —ella protestó—. Anthony aún está durmiendo.

—Sé muy bien que hora es, Bella —replicó, mientras una sombra de preocupación le pasaba por el rostro.

A esas alturas, Bella comenzó a notar las señales de cambio en Edward. Él parecía más viejo, por ejemplo. El cinismo había dejado arrugas en su rostro, y los ángulos antes firmes de su boca estaban un tanto caídos, como si él no se permitiera sonreír más.

Por alguna razón, ella se sintió triste, y eso la enfureció aún más. No quería sentir nada por Edward, a no ser una total indiferencia.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápidamente? —ella preguntó, seria.

—Piloteé mi propio avión durante la noche —contestó—, y vine directo del aeropuerto hacia acá.

Mirando por sobre el hombro de él, ella esperó ver un coche enorme estacionado en la calle, pero no vio nada. Entonces, se acordó de haber oído un coche poco antes de levantarse.

Un taxi, pensó.

¡Debía haber sido una gran novedad para él! A Edward siempre le había gustado tener el control, fuera de su coche o de su avión. O de la vida de los que lo rodeaban.

—¿En qué aeropuerto aterrizaste? —ella quiso saber.

—¿Qué importancia tiene? —respondió, irritado—. ¿Tenemos que conversar aquí afuera?

Miró a su alrededor, observando la tranquila calle residencial y las casas típicas de aquella área, con sus hileras de ventanas iguales. En algunas de ellas, se podía notar cortinas abiertas por personas curiosas, atraídas por sus voces alteradas.

Edward no era el tipo de hombre que conversa en la puerta, consideró Bella divertida.

El respetado jefe del mundialmente famoso Banco Cullen de Inversiones era muy bien recibido por todos, dondequiera que fuera.

Pero ella no era una de esas personas, recordó. No le debía nada a Edward, y tampoco lo respetaba.

—Tú no eres bienvenido —habló fríamente.

—Tal vez mi hijo no piense así —él replicó en el mismo tono hostil.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves, en digamos dos horas? —ella sugirió—.Anthony ya habrá despertado, con certeza.

Ella estaba lista para cerrar la puerta, cuando los ojos de él brillaron de furia.

—Si cierras esa puerta vas a arrepentirse amargamente —él la amenazó.

Bella suspiró, odiándose por dejar que Edward la intimidara.

La tensión entre ellos aumentó. No se soportaban el uno al otro, y ninguno de ellos intentaba esconder eso.

—Pensé que era absolutamente obvio que necesitamos conversar antes que Anthony despierte —Edward habló con resentimiento—. ¿Por qué otra razón yo golpearía a tu puerta a esta hora?

Aunque Bella detestara admitirlo, él tenía razón. Sin embargo, ella continuó impidiéndole entrar. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar, y rehusarse a darle a Edward aunque fuera un centímetro de ventaja, se había hecho más que un hábito, era un principio.

—Fuiste tú quien me telefoneó, Bella, —él prosiguió—. Lo que percibí en tu voz me dejó preocupado, y vine. ¿Podrías ser más gentil? —sugirió—. ¿Admitir, al menos, que merezco alguna consideración por haber venido?

Bella, de mujer orgullosa e intransigente, se transformó súbitamente en una niña avergonzada. Se alejó de la puerta sin pronunciar una palabra, con los ojos bajos, permitiendo que el hombre que fue su marido por seis largos años entrara en su casa por primera vez.

Él entró lentamente, pues también debía percibir la importancia de aquella ocasión.

De súbito, estaba frente a ella, llenando el angosto vestíbulo con su poderosa presencia.

Bella sintió la tensión crecer dentro de ella, mientras absorbía, literalmente, la altura de Edward, su cuerpo musculoso, toda la superioridad física en relación a ella.

Sentía el olor de la piel de Edward, las vibraciones que emanaban de él, y sabía que todo aquello podía ser muy peligroso.

Hace seis años, bastaba una mirada para que ellos cayeran en los brazos del otro, desbordados de deseo. En aquel momento, aún después de varios años como enemigos, ella sintió el deseo comenzando a tomar cuenta de su cuerpo.

Diablos, maldijo silenciosamente, sin saber si maldecía su propia flaqueza o a Edward, por ser el animal sexual que era.

—Por aquí —indicó ella, alejándose para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.

Lo condujo a la sala de estar y se paró delante de las cortinas cerradas.

Edward observó silenciosamente el cuarto. Alfombra y cortinas azules, dos pequeños sofás, una televisión, un par de mesitas y un estante de libros componían el ambiente. En un lado especialmente arreglado para Anthony, juguetes y libros se apilaban encima y alrededor de una mesita baja.

Todo muy, muy organizado y simple. Nada de la elegancia y del espacio de las varias salas llenas de preciosas antigüedades de la casa de Edward. Nada que se comparara al enorme cuarto de juguetes, repleto de todo lo que un niño pudiera desear y que Anthony tenía en la casa de su padre. Todo eso quedó bien evidente para Bella, cuando ella notó el leve temblor en la barbilla de Edward.

—Voy a vestirme —ella dijo, bajando la cabeza.

Intentaba esconder su expresión y, admitió para sí misma, que quería huir antes que se sintiera tentada a decir que el dinero no lo era todo y muchas otras cosas más.

—No soy esnob —murmuró, cogiéndola por la muñeca—. Sé que Anthony vive bien y feliz aquí contigo, y te admiro por eso.

—Por favor, suéltame —ella pidió, intentando desasirse de él.

—Tampoco soy un atacante de mujeres —se burló él.

—Eso es muy extraño —respondió, soltándose—, pues me acuerdo que la última vez en que nos peleamos tú me amenazaste.

—Palabras, Bella. —Él suspiró—. Sólo palabras. Yo estaba enojado, y aquella amenaza no significó nada, tú lo sabes muy bien.

—¿Lo sé? —replicó, afligida—. Éramos unos extraños, Edward. Y aún lo somos. Nunca, jamás supe lo que tú estabas pensando.

—A no ser en la cama —él la provocó, volviéndose para mirarla cínicamente—. En la cama tú sabías exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

Bella levantó la cabeza, imitando la pose cínica de Edward.

—Qué pena que no pasáramos las veinticuatro horas en la cama, en vez de las seis habituales —habló—. Pero no quiero tener ese tipo de conversación contigo. No nos lleva a nada y sólo sirve para desviarnos del asunto importante, que es Anthony.

—Nuestra relación, o la falta de ella, es un asunto importante para Anthony —replicó Edward.

—No —negó ella—. Lo que le preocupa a Anthony es la perspectiva de que su padre se case con una mujer que él teme.

Edward se endureció visiblemente.

—Define «teme» —él la desafió.

—Tiene miedo —ella dijo tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo lo puedo explicar mejor?

—¿Miedo de Tanya? —Edward arrugó la frente, atónito, entonces intentó justificarlo—: Él debe haber entendido mal alguna cosa que ella dijo. Tú sabes que Anthony no habla el italiano tan bien como el inglés.

¡Oh, claro! pensó Bella. No podría ser culpa de Tanya. ¡No a los ojos de un Cullen!

—Voy a vestirme —ella silbó, alejándose.

—¿Te importa si me preparo un café mientras espero? —preguntó él.

Sin decir nada, ella se dirigió a la cocina. Percibió que Edward miró hacia las escaleras, tal vez esperando ver a su hijo.

Anthony no aparecería a aquella hora, pensó Bella. El niño era organizado por naturaleza. Su reloj biológico estaba programado para despertar a las siete, por lo tanto él estaría de pie en ese horario, no antes.

Ella estaba llenando la tetera con agua, cuando Edward se aproximó. Sintiendo escalofríos en la nuca, Bella tuvo nuevamente conciencia de su ropa transparente. El hecho de que no tenía nada debajo del short y de la camisa que componían su pijama hacía que se sintiera turbada y vulnerable.

—Parece que tú no esperas que él despierte antes de las siete —murmuró Edward a su espalda.

Bella sonrió, mientras ponía la tetera en el fogón. Se sintió aliviada con el hecho de que Edward estuviera pensando exclusivamente en su hijo.

—Ya sabes cual es su rutina—respondió Bella—. Debes saber que, si intentamos despertarlo antes, él...

—No le va a gustar —Edward terminó la frase por ella—. Sí, sé de eso.

Bella miró hacia el reloj en la pared. Cinco y media. Aquello significaba que tendrían una hora y media solos. ¿Serían capaces de resistir?, ella se preguntó.

—Tu cabello está más corto.

La observación de Edward hizo a Bella sonrojarse. ¿Qué más él habría notado? ¿El modo como el short se adhería entre sus nalgas? ¿O la silueta de sus senos bajo la camisa transparente?

—Estoy tres años más vieja —contestó ella.

Pensó en lo que aquella afirmación significaría, pues se sentía hasta más joven, si consideraba la ola de deseo puramente sexual que la invadía.

—No parece —él la observó con una sonrisa.

—Pero tú pareces tres años más viejo.

La sonrisa que Edward mostraba desapareció de pronto, y toda su apariencia cambió. Parecía absolutamente débil, curvado, con la sombra de la barba por nacer, dejándolo abatido. Edward tenía una arrogante nariz de conquistador romano, ojos color de la verde oscura, que se estrechaban maliciosamente, y la boca sensual de un gigoló. Su cuerpo fue hecho para luchar contra leones en la arena, a pesar de que ningún hombre más hacía eso para probar su fuerza.

—«De eso son hechos los recuerdos»... —Edward tarareó con voz suave a espaldas de Bella.

Ella se sentía sorprendida, como si él estuviera en medio de sus pensamientos.

—Voy a vestirme —dijo más una vez.

—¿Para que darse al trabajo? —él preguntó maliciosamente—. Es demasiado tarde para esconder lo que está sucediendo contigo, _cara mía_.

—¡No soy tu querida! —ella replicó, rígida.

—Tal vez no —concedió él—, pero apuesto que imaginas como sería revivir los viejos tiempos.

—No contigo —ella se apresuró a negar—. Nunca más.

—¿Fue un desafío? Porque, si así fue, puedo aceptarlo —bromeó Edward—.Podría ser un ejercicio interesante ver cuántas veces nos devoraríamos en esta hora y media. Apuesto que olvidaríamos nuestros problemas...

Si el pasador de la puerta de la cocina fuera un revólver. Bella ciertamente habría tirado contra él.

—Si tienes que caer tan bajo para olvidar tus problemas —atacó ella—, llama a Tanya. ¡Aquella mujer siempre estuvo mejor entrenada que yo para atender a todas sus necesidades!

Con una de sus poderosas manos, él agarró la de ella, impidiéndole salir de la cocina.

—Tú continúas con un cuerpo de sirena, Bella —Edward silbó—, pero tu lengua se hizo demasiado afilada. ¿Cuándo vas a entender, pobre tonta y ciega, que Tanya no es, y nunca fue mi amante?

«Yo debería parar aquí», Bella se dijo a sí misma. Debería callar la boca y concluir la discusión.

Pero no lo consiguió. Edward siempre fue capaz de provocar lo peor que había dentro de ella... y dentro de él también. Ellos solían pelear hechos enemigos acérrimos, y enseguida hacer el amor como la pareja más apasionada del mundo.

Bella siempre había creído que fue el amor lo que los había llevado al matrimonio.

Había conocido a Tanya el día de su boda y había terminado sabiendo que aquella era la mujer que Edward habría escogido para casarse, si ella no se hubiese casado con su mejor amigo, Vladimir. Aquél día, las primeras semillas de duda con relación al amor de Edward habían sido plantadas en el corazón de Bella.

Edward nunca le había dado motivos para que ella creyera en los rumores, ni aún en las dos veces en que se había embarazado.

Vladimir había muerto en un trágico accidente de barco, semanas antes de la muerte del padre de Edward. Antes que Bella lo descubriera, Edward y Tanya se habían hecho prácticamente inseparables.

«Compañeros en el dolor», Edward solía decir. Tanya llamaba a aquella relación de «inevitable».

—¿Qué piensas que hizo, cuando lo atrajiste al matrimonio? —Tanya le había preguntado a Bella—. ¿Crees que él olvidó que es de mí de quién está enamorado? Mientras mi marido estaba vivo, él te aceptó como premio de consolación, pero con la muerte de Vladimir...

—Voy a creer que Tanya no es tu amante cuando el infierno se congele —Bella habló, volviendo al presente—. Déjeme en paz.

Ella intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero Edward era más fuerte.

—Vas a salir cuando yo te deje —declaró él—. Tú comenzaste esta discusión, por lo tanto vamos hasta el final.

—¿Final de qué? —ella gritó, volviéndose para enfrentarlo—. ¡No sé acerca de que estamos peleando!

—Ese antagonismo tuyo con Tanya —respondió él—. Es tu obsesión, Bella, y siempre lo fue. Anthony sólo puede haber sido influido por ti sobre esas tonterías.

Bella lo miró entre espantada y furiosa.

—Tú eres quien está ciego, Edward —informó—. Ciego, terco, orgulloso y tonto, demasiado para no observar que Tanya es diabólica.

—Y tú estás enferma —contestó él, alejándose de ella—. Sólo puedes estar enferma, para pensar mal de una persona que intentó ser tu amiga.

Ella rió, casi atragantando de rabia.

—¿Amiga? ¡Disculpa si esto te ofende, Edward, pero no suelo hacer amistad con las amantes de mi marido!

Los ojos color de verde centellearon.

—¡Ella nunca fue mi amante!

—¡Mentiroso!

—¡Yo no miento! —él gritó.

—Sé que Tanya ha envenenado a Anthony, como hizo antes conmigo —insistió.

—No voy a continuar escuchando estas tonterías —Edward habló, alejándola de la puerta para que él pudiera salir.

—Entonces, ¿quieres oír lo que Anthony tiene que decir? —ella lo desafió.

Él paró y levantó la barbilla en un gesto dictatorial.

—Fue para eso por lo que vine.

Bella se preguntó por qué el acento de Edward se acentuaba, siempre que él estaba nervioso. Enseguida movió la cabeza, librándose de la pregunta idiota.

—¿Vas a creer en él, si nuestro hijo dijera que lo que yo estoy diciendo es verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Y si eres tú la que está llenando la cabecita de él con esos disparates?

—Supongo, entonces, que no tienes la menor intención de creer en tu propio hijo, como no creíste en mí —murmuró, suspirando.

—Repito —continuó Edward—, eres tú la que está equivocada, no Anthony o yo.

—Vamos a la parte final de la competición —ella habló en tono bromista—. Vamos a probar tu amor por Tanya contra tu amor por nuestro hijo.

—¡No es una competición! —exclamó Edward, rabioso.

—Estoy originando una —informó ella—. Voy a comenzar dándote una elección simple, por lo tanto escucha con atención, Edward, pues es en serio. ¡O tú renuncias a casarse con Tanya, o renuncias a tus derechos sobre Anthony!

Él se volvió lentamente para enfrentarla.

—Una advertencia, _cara_. Nunca más vas a interferir entre mí y mi hijo, no importa que armas uses.

—¡Puedes apostar que voy a usar todas! —afirmó ella.

Nuevamente la tensión creció entre ellos.

Edward sabía que Bella no estaba bromeando. El padre de ella fue un abogado de renombre y había tenido amigos destacados y poderosos dentro de la profesión, especialistas en causas de divorcio. Esos amigos habían ayudado a Bella hacia tres años, atando a Edward legalmente, antes que él se pudiera dar cuenta. Él tenía la convicción de que bastaría una llamada de ella para que sus amenazas se concretaran.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Bella, orgullosa—. ¿Quién sale de tu vida? ¿Tanya o Anthony?

Él osó a reírse.

—¡Dios! Tú pareces muy dura, Bella —observó—. Muy segura de ti, pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, muy importante.

—¿Cuál? —inquirió ella, curiosa.

—La evidente inseguridad de Anthony, y lo que pretendes hacer para ayudarlo —habló tranquilamente—. La última vez que declaraste la guerra contra mí, Bella, nuestro hijo era muy pequeño para entender lo que estabas habiendo. Pero ahora él ya tiene edad suficiente para saber todo lo que sucede entre nosotros dos.

Parando un momento para observar el efecto de sus palabras sobre ella, Edward hizo una última pregunta, que era también un desafío.

—¿Estás queriendo disminuir el amor de Anthony por mí, en otra de tus campañas vengativas?

* * *

**Que malvada Tanya y Edward como siempre cegado, ¿Qué le hara al pobre niño?, bueno eso se vera mas adelante.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 3

—¿No vas a renunciar? —susurró Edward, mientras Bella absorbía la importancia de lo que él había dicho—. ¿Entonces, supongo que, en tu desespero por vengarte por lo que imaginas que yo te hice, tú no piensas que vas a lastimar también a tu hijo?

No, pensó ella, claro que no deseaba sacudir el amor de Anthony por su papá. Ese pensamiento la hizo suspirar, dándole a Edward la oportunidad que él quería.

—Bien, parece que cambiaste de idea —observó él, satisfecho—. Eso _casi_, entiende bien, _casi _restaura mi confianza en ti como madre cariñosa y leal. Aunque eso no cambie mi juicio en lo que se refiere a ti como mi esposa.

Bella levantó la barbilla retadoramente.

—Si fuéramos a entrar en una cuestión de lealtad, tú estarás pisando terreno peligroso —ella le señaló.

—Entonces no vamos a entrar —convino él, instantáneamente—. Veamos si podemos encontrar una forma más sensata de... de compromiso entre nosotros, que nos posibilite satisfacer nuestras necesidades y que satisfaga también las necesidades de nuestro hijo.

¿Existiría tal cosa?, Bella imaginó, desanimada.

—No me dejes en suspenso —pidió, irónica—. Di luego lo que tienes en mente.

Él sonrió de modo extraño, medio cínico, medio perverso.

—No sé si te va a gustar —murmuró él.

—Mientras Tanya quede fuera de escena, coincido con cualquier cosa —aseguró Bella.

Él tardó en responder, pero el brillo juguetón de sus ojos hizo a Bella estremecerse. Sintió que estaba a punto de entrar por un camino que no quería recorrer.

—¡O me dices inmediatamente lo que tienes en mente —exigió ella, agitada—, o sales de aquí!

—Directo al asunto, entonces —dijo Edward, lentamente, mientras descendía la mirada por el cuerpo de Bella.

Ella se sintió ahogar de indignación al percibir a lo que Edward se refería: su cuerpo.

—¿Será que no puedes parar de provocarme? —consiguió decir.

—¡Ah, si yo pudiera! —Él suspiró extenuadamente—. Pero viendo esas piernas perfectas ofreciéndose así...

Con un movimiento instintivo, Bella se aproximó, lista para abofetearlo. La mano de Edward fue más rápida, cogiéndola por la muñeca.

—Tú aún tienes un cuerpo espléndido, Bella —murmuró él, desnudándola con los ojos—. Todas esas curvas sensuales me traen de vuelta recuerdos perturbadores. Recuerdos tan excitantes, que pensé, al momento de volver a verte , que si tú volvieras a mi cama, yo no necesitaría buscar en otro lugar quien llenara esa laguna en mi vida.

Un silencio de muerte flotó en el aire.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —balbuceó Bella, cuando consiguió recuperar la voz—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esa propuesta indecente?

—Necesito a una mujer en mi cama. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Ya que mi hijo tiene que ser protegido del lado más problemático de mi necesidad, esa mujer tiene que ser mi esposa. Mi legítima esposa. Aquella que se sentará orgullosamente a mi mesa, irá ansiosamente a mi cama y amará a mi hijo tanto como yo.

—¿Crees que Tanya llenará todos esos requisitos? —preguntó Bella con desprecio.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron peligrosamente.

—Nadie está hablando de Tanya. Estoy hablando de ti, Bella. De ti —repitió enfáticamente.

Bella se encogió, llena de rencor.

—¿Quién más sería capaz de adornar mi mesa con su belleza y elegancia, aún vistiendo un pijama? Y en lo que concierne al sexo —murmuró él, en tono sensual—, ya que conozco tu apetito tan bien como conozco el mío, no veo ningún problema en resucitar aquellos interludios tan gratificantes para nosotros dos.

¿Interludios?, ella se preguntó indignada. ¿Él llamaba de «interludio» lo que ella había llamado una total entrega de cuerpo y alma?

—¡Tú me enfureces! —exclamó ella.

—Soy realista —replicó él.

—Realista y vengativo —corrigió.

—Mi sangre italiana manda —admitió él—. ¡Piensa en cómo podrías ejercitar tu vocación británica para mártir! Puedes vivir en mi casa con la cabeza alzada, fingiendo que estás allí a causa de Anthony. Compartir mi cama y sentir placer, mientras finges para ti misma que sólo me estás haciendo feliz por el bien de Anthony!

—¿Y en cuánto a ti? —preguntó ella—. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo en esta absurda proposición?

—Éste —murmuró él.

Con un movimiento rápido, la tiró para acercarla, le cubrió su boca con sus labios sedientos, en un beso que la despojó totalmente, revelando sensaciones que ella buscaba esconder de sí misma: calor, locura, un deseo incontrolable que sólo Edward podía despertar.

Su cuerpo conocía al de él. Bella gimió al sentir su mano fuerte deslizándose por su espalda, insinuándose por debajo del elástico de su short.

Los ojos de él brillaron de triunfo.

—Y aún recupero mi orgullo herido —habló él—. ¡Orgullo que tú me robaste el día en que me obligaste a suplicarle a un juez el derecho al amor de mi hijo!

Sin más, la soltó.

Bella tardó algunos segundos en comprender lo que Edward había acabado de hacer. Horrorizada, descubrió como le había facilitado el trabajo, y se encogió, consumida por la vergüenza.

Enseguida, levantó la barbilla y se preparó para decirle a Edward lo que él podía hacer con su orgullo, su venganza y su propuesta indecente.

Un ruido en la escalera la hizo volverse.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina y, enseguida, hacia reloj en la pared: seis y media. Aquello significaba que habían despertado al niño antes del horario.

Por el costado de los ojos, Bella notó que Edward palideció.

¿Sería miedo? Bella se acordó de pronto lo que Elizabeth había dicho, y sintió pena de él. Edward amaba a su hijo. Ella nunca, jamás había dudado de eso.

Sin pensarlo, le extendió la mano y lo tocó en el brazo, en un gesto de solidaridad, entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Al pie de la escalera, estaba Anthony, usando jeans, camiseta y una gorra de béisbol que cubría sus cabellos claros, con una mochila de viaje en la mano, cerca de él.

La expresión del niño era hueca. Él ignoró totalmente la presencia de su padre y posó desafiadoramente los ojos oscuros en su madre.

—Voy a huir —anunció—. Y no intentes seguirme.

Podría ser cómico, pero Bella nunca había sentido menos ganas de reír en toda su vida. Anthony hablaba en serio, quería irse, por creer que nadie lo amaba.

Bella quiso correr hacia su hijo, abrazarlo con fuerza, pero Edward fue más rápido. Y más sabio. No intentó tocar al niño. En vez de eso, comenzó a hablar en italiano, en un tono suave y tranquilo.

Anthony respondió con una breve mirada a su papá.

—Habla en inglés —ordenó—. No hablo más italiano.

Edward cambió de idioma sin dudarlo, aunque el rechazo de su hijo ciertamente lo había alcanzado como una puñalada.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —preguntó a Anthony—. ¿Tienes dinero para viajar? ¿Quieres que te preste algo?

Los ojos del chico parpadearon, expresando desaliento. Él ciertamente no había pensado en el dinero, mientras preparaba la fuga. Lo que había en la mochila abarrotada, Bella sólo podía adivinarlo: juguetes predilectos, algunas camisetas favoritas y el conjunto de moletón nuevo, pues él no lo estaba usando. Y allá en el fondo, escondido, debía estar el pedazo de tejido viejo y suave, que él cogía para dormir, algo que los italianos llamaban de _nana_ y de cuya existencia sólo Bella sabía. Anthony preferiría morir a dejar que su papá supiera de aquella manía suya.

—No quiero tu dinero —Anthony rehusó, orgulloso.

—¿Qué tal tomar el desayuno? —sugirió Bella, agachándose al lado de él—. Nadie huye de casa sin tomar desayuno. Ven a sentarse, voy a preparar tu jugo —invitó ella, extendiendo la mano.

Anthony ignoró el gesto, mientras su mirada iba de Edward a Bella y de ella hacia él nuevamente.

Una profunda arruga apareció en su frente.

Edward juró en voz baja, cuando comprendió lo que pasaba. A Bella le llevó algunos segundos más para entender. ¡Era la primera vez, desde que su memoria tan joven podía registrar, que el chico se paraba con sus padres juntos, enfrente suyo!

Súbitamente, Bella sintió el brazo caluroso y fuerte de Edward rodear sus hombros.

Él razonaba deprisa, pensó Bella. Hacía justicia a la fama de eminente estratega.

—Nosotros no queremos que nos dejes, hijo —él habló.

Los ojos de Anthony buscaron los de Bella.

—¿Tú quieres que yo me quede? —preguntó él, en tono triste.

—¡Claro que quiero, yo te amo! —ella habló simplemente—. ¡Nosotros dos te amamos¡ —completó, decidiendo incluir a Edward.

Pero Anthony estaba receloso.

—Tanya dijo que tú no me quieres —dijo, mirando acusadoramente a su padre—. Ella dijo que fui un error que sólo dificultaba todo.

—Debes haber entendido mal —respondió Edward, con evidente tristeza.

—No. Tanya dijo que tú odias a mamá porque ella te obligó a tener un hijo —prosiguió Anthony—. Dijo que por eso es por lo que tú vives en Nápoles, mientras yo vivo en Londres, bien lejos.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron el hombro de Bella. ¿Sería posible que él creyera que ella envenenaría la mente de su hijo hasta aquél punto?, Bella pensó, afligida.

—Lo que Tanya dice no tiene importancia —garantizó ella a su hijo—. Lo importante es lo que papá dice. Y nosotros dos te amamos mucho. ¿Crees que papá se habría quedado sin dormir, pilotando su avión durante la noche para venir hasta aquí, si no te amara mucho?

La observación alcanzó el blanco. Bella notó una sombra de duda en los ojos de Anthony, cuando él miró a Edward.

—¿Por qué viniste? —quiso saber el niño.

—Porque tú no ibas a ir a visitarme —respondió Edward, francamente—. Y yo siento mucha, mucha añoranza de ti.

Bella se dejó llevar por los recuerdos que la palabra «añoranza» le recordaron. Ella sentía añoranza de otro ser pequeñito que nunca estaría con ellos. Edward pareció acordarse de la misma cosa, pues la acercó más.

Anthony suspiró profundamente y pareció relajarse un poco, a pesar de que aún no estaba seguro en bajar la guardia. Las palabras de Tanya habían dejado huellas demasiado profundas para que fueran borradas con algunas frases.

—¿Dónde está la _nonna_? —preguntó el chico, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Le prometí a ella que te llevaría conmigo a Nápoles mañana, si puedo convencerte de ir.

—No me gusta más Nápoles —respondió Anthony, rápidamente—. ¡No voy a volver allá, nunca más!

—Siento mucho oír eso, Anthony —Edward habló suavemente—. Pues esa decisión va a estropear la sorpresa que tu mamá y yo planeamos para ti.

—¿Qué sorpresa? —El niño preguntó, curioso.

Bella miró curiosamente a Edward.

—¡No voy a vivir en Nápoles! —gritó Anthony, sacando sus propias conclusiones—. ¡Nunca voy a vivir donde Tanya vive!

—Tanya no vive en mi casa —observó Edward.

—¡Pero va a vivir, cuando tú te cases con ella! ¡Odio a Tanya!

Edward congeló a Bella con la mirada. Él aún creía que era ella quién ponía ideas maliciosas en la cabeza de Anthony.

—¿Pero cómo podría casarme con Tanya, si continúo casado con tu mamá? —argumentó, sabiendo que había alcanzado el punto vulnerable de su hijo—. Tu madre y yo queremos continuar casados, Anthony. ¡Nosotros nos amamos tanto como te amamos a ti! ¡Vamos a vivir juntos en la misma casa!

Fue el golpe de gracia, despachado con maestría.

Por el borde de los ojos, Bella vio a Edward mirarla con aquella expresión capaz de transformar a un hombre en demonio, en un instante. Él parecía decir: ¡niégalo, si eres capaz!

Ella no podía, claro, pues el rostro de su hijo ya se había iluminado de felicidad. Todo lo que podía hacer en aquel momento era observar.

—¿Tú te unirás a nosotros, Anthony? —invitó Edward—. ¿Nos vas a ayudar a formar una verdadera familia?

—¿Quiere decir, tú, mamá y yo, juntos en la misma casa? —el niño preguntó, incrédulo.

—Y la _nonna_ —completó Edward—, pues tendremos que vivir en Nápoles. Es allá donde yo trabajo, ¿comprendes?

¿Comprender? El chico estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa, mientras que Edward no alterara aquel escenario de su sueño.

—A mamá le gusta Nápoles —informó Anthony, enfático—. Sé de eso porque a ella le gusta oír sobre los lugares donde paseamos y las cosas que hacemos, cuando voy para allá.

—Entonces, en lo sucesivo podremos hacer todo juntos, como una familia.

En ese punto, Bella descubrió que la situación estaba fuera de su control.

—Voy a vestirme —anunció.

Le pareció que no escucharon. Anthony ya había corrido a los brazos de su papá, feliz y animado.

.

.

.

—Si aún tienes alguna preocupación con tu bienestar físico, mantén la distancia —Bella señaló.

En el pequeño, pero soleado patio, Bella colgaba ropas en el colgador, buscando olvidar los últimos acontecimientos con aquella tarea trivial.

Habían jugado a la familia «feliz» durante toda la mañana, tomando un delicioso desayuno juntos, mientras planes y más planes para una vida futura eran los temas de conversación entre Edward y Anthony. Enseguida, el chico había llevado a Edward a conocer su cuarto, sus tesoros, sus juguetes. Parecía estar en el séptimo cielo. En aquel momento, estaba en la casa de su vecino y mejor amigo, contándole las novedades. Eso había dejado a Edward libre para reunirse con Bella.

—¿No tienes secadora de ropas? —preguntó él, arrugando la frente.

En vez de responder, Bella sacó otra pieza de ropa del cesto y se concentró en colgarla. No tenía conciencia de como el sol jugueteaba con sus cabellos, sujetos firmemente en un moño, separando hilos de oro y de cobre en una fascinante danza de colores.

Tampoco imaginaba que Edward observaba su falda ajustada, que realzaba las curvas perfectas, y la corta blusa blanca que denunciaba los senos que sobresalían del sujetador.

Él la contemplaba desde la sombra proyectada por la casa y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana. Bella suspiró, y se dedicó con más empeño a la tarea, pues sentía las viejas sensaciones aflorando de nuevo.

—¿No puedes dejar eso para después? —preguntó Edward de pronto—.Tenemos mucho que conversar, mientras podamos.

—Creo que ya hablé demasiado por hoy —respondió, irónica.

—Estás nerviosa —él comentó.

—¿Lo estoy? —Ella se volvió hacia él—. Pensé que estaba absolutamente tranquila.

Oían voces de niños en el otro lado de la valla, y una de ellas podía ser la de Anthony. Edward parecía darse cuenta de eso muy bien, pues se aproximó a Bella para que su conversación no pudiera ser oída fuera del patio.

—Sabes que yo no tenía alternativa —intentó él justificarse.

—El Todopoderoso —replicó—. Quedé impresionada, Edward.

—No me lo pareció —suspiró él, mientras cogía otra pieza de ropa del cesto y se la entregaba.

¡Edward Cullen ayudando a colgar ropa en un patio! Por alguna razón absurda, aquel cuadro hizo que el instinto sexual de Bella reaccionara nuevamente de manera familiar.

—Hice mi vida aquí —comenzó ella—. Tengo un trabajo que adoro y compromisos que necesito cumplir.

—Con tus calificaciones como secretaria bilingüe, no te faltará trabajo —Edward se apresuró a asegurarle—. Black & Lang no es la única firma de abogados especializada en derecho europeo.

—¿Sabes dónde trabajo? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Anthony ha sido un pródigo narrador de historias sobre el trabajo importante de su mamá.

—Tú ciertamente no lo apruebas —conjeturó ella.

—¿Qué tú trabajes? —preguntó, sacando una pieza más de ropa del cesto—. Sabes que yo preferiría que te quedaras en casa con Anthony.

—La necesidad obliga —objetó ella.

No quería entrar nuevamente en aquel asunto que ya había causado incontables discusiones. La primera había sucedido inmediatamente después de casarse. Con su fluidez para los idiomas, fue fácil para Bella conseguir trabajo. En Nápoles, por ejemplo, había conseguido empleo en una agencia de turismo. Edward se había puesto furioso, argumentando que todos iban a comentar, si él permitía que su esposa embarazada trabajara.

Fue sólo una de sus malditas peleas, Bella recordó, afligida.

—No es culpa mía —habló Edward, secamente—. Fuiste tú la que rehusó mi ayuda, cuando me dejaste.

—Puedo mantenerme —afirmó ella.

En verdad, siempre fue capaz de mantenerse, aún cuando vivía en la lujosa casa de Edward, pudiendo llevar la vida de una millonaria. Nunca había quedado abandonada en la vida, pues su padre fue previsor y la había dejado en buena situación, cuando falleció. Ella era dueña de la pequeña casa donde vivía, no tenía deudas, y aún conseguía ahorrar algún dinero para necesidades eventuales.

Criada por un padre solo, Bella había aprendido desde muy joven a ser independiente y segura. La única ocasión en que había sentido su auto confianza sacudida fue durante su segundo embarazo. Estaba débil y demasiado enferma para luchar por lo que fuese, inclusive su marido.

La vieja herida comenzó a doler de nuevo, lo que siempre la dejaba desolada.

—¡No puedo vivir contigo nuevamente, Edward! —susurró ella—. ¡No puedo!

Un reflejo de tristeza pasó por la mirada de él, pero Edward no mostró compasión.

—Demasiado tarde —declaró él con dureza—. No se trata de tus deseos, ni de mi, pero sí de los deseos de nuestro hijo.

—El hijo que sobrevivió —completó ella, en tono de angustia.

—Podemos llorar a los muertos —él murmuró—, pero tenemos que cuidar de los vivos. ¡No voy a permitir que hagas a Anthony pagar por la muerte de su hermano!

Bella concluyó que Edward ciertamente poseía las tácticas correctas, pues el odio de él encendió el de ella nuevamente.

—¿Cree que es eso lo que estoy haciendo? —preguntó, exaltada.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ni lo quiero saber —respondió—. Pero nuestro futuro está resuelto. Acepta el hecho y deja el pasado atrás.

Diciendo eso, él se volvió, con la cabellera oscura brillando al sol.

—¿Eso incluye a Tanya? —Bella aún preguntó.

Él ya no la escuchaba. Su atención estaba sobre las vallas bajas de las casas vecinas, por encima de las cuáles algunas cabezas sobresalían curiosas.

—¡Pero que infierno! —Bella maldijo en voz baja.

Entonces el teléfono de la cocina sonó. Ella se apresuró a entrar aliviada por dejar el patio.

Que Edward se quede con la curiosidad de los vecinos, pensó.

De tan tensa, casi gritó al atender el teléfono.

—Cuidado, querida —una divertida voz protestó—. ¡Tengo los oídos sensibles!

—¡Jacob! —saludó ella alegremente—. ¿Qué haces llamándome tan temprano?

—Linda mañana, ¿no? —prosiguió—. Como tengo un dinero que me sobra para gastar con mi persona favorita, pensé en ti.

Bella ya no lo escuchaba. Su atención estaba puesta en Edward, parado en la puerta de la cocina. Él indudablemente ya había oído lo suficiente para identificar el tono de intimidad que ella había usado. Ella, entonces, con placer maligno, se concentró en lo que decía Jacob.

—Cuando me acordé que hoy tu hijo va a viajar a Italia, pensé en arrastrarte a almorzar al borde del río, ya que estarás libre de los quehaceres habituales —explicó él.

Bella no se sentía libre, pero sí encerrada, prisionera de un par de ojos casi dorados, que brillaban con expresión amenazadora.

* * *

**¡Que lindo Anthony iba huir de casa! Y todo por la culpa de Tanya, ahora que pasara con Bella que tiene que casarse se nuevo con Edward, Tanya les hara la vida imposible o Jacob jeje ya veremos que sigue…**

**Besos **

**Pau **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 4

Bella sintió escalofríos en la nuca.

—Disculpa, Jacob —ella comenzó—, pero el viaje de Anthony fue... aplazado.

—Oh... —murmuró él, desilusionado.

—¿Puedo llamarte a otra hora, cuando estés libre? —pidió ella—. Es que no puedo conversar en este momento...

—Hay alguien ahí contigo —él concluyó.

El abogado experto había sabido interpretar correctamente la duda en la voz de ella.

—Eso mismo —confirmó, sonriendo.

—¿Hombre, mujer o niño? —indagó Jacob, bromeando.

Yo diría que es una fiera lista para atacar, Bella pensó.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Te llamo en cuanto pueda —ella prometió.

Se despidió apresuradamente y colgó.

—Era Jacob —dijo a Edward, sonriendo para esconder su nerviosismo.

—¿Y? —él levantó una ceja, curioso—. ¿Supongo que ese... Jacob desempeña un papel por aquí, no?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió Bella.

Fue el lenguaje corporal de Bella él que se expresó, cruzando los brazos en una actitud de claro desafío.

La puerta del fondo golpeó de pronto, haciéndola saltar.

—De nuevo el lenguaje corporal —rezongó entre dientes.

—Él es tu amante —la acusó Edward.

—¿Por qué te extrañas? Finalmente, ¿será que nunca se te ocurrió que yo tuviera otra persona en mi vida además de Anthony?

Un pequeño temblor en la barbilla de Edward denunció que él había quedado conmovido, y Bella se regocijó. Él aún era un arrogante y engreído, decidió.

—¿O será que tu ego colosal está herido? —prosiguió ella—. ¿Te gustaría creer que yo sería incapaz de andar con otro hombre después de conocerte? Disculpa, pero tengo que desilusionarte, pues, como sabes, soy bastante saludable. ¡Además, parece que soy muy discreta, pues observo que tú no sabías nada sobre Jacob, mientras que yo tuve que soportar a Tanya desde siempre!

—¡Deja a Tanya fuera de esto! —él gritó indignado.

—No, mientras ella vaya a ser una amenaza para mi hijo —replicó Bella.

—En este momento, la mayor amenaza eres tú, Bella —habló serio—. ¡Quiero a ese hombre fuera de tu vida, ahora!

—¡Cuándo Tanya salga de la tuya! —respondió ella—. ¡No antes!

—¿Nunca vas a entender que no puedo sacar a Tanya de mi vida? ¡Su marido, fue mi mejor amigo! ¡Ella tiene acciones de mi empresa! Trabaja a mi lado, casi de igual a igual! ¡Es la única ahijada de mi madre!

Furioso, él enumeró todas las explicaciones que Tanya poseía para tener tanto poder sobre él.

—¡Y duerme en tu cama! —añadió Bella, imitando la entonación de él—. ¡Y envenena a nuestro hijo!

—Quién lo envenena eres tú.

—Y tú, Edward, eres un necio.

Él dio un paso en dirección de ella. Bella levantó la barbilla y lo enfrentó con aire de desafío. La tensión no podría ser mayor. ¡Él parecía querer sacudirla, y Bella estaba lo suficientemente enojada para desear que lo intentara!

—Vamos a volver a lo que interesa —ordenó Edward, en tono seco—. O sea, tu vida amorosa.

—Mi vida amorosa va muy bien, gracias —respondió Bella, orgullosa.

Palabras erradas para el momento. Ella había terminado de provocarlo profundamente.

De pronto, se sintió cogida por manos que estaban ansiosas por castigarla.

—¡Hipócrita! —gritó—. ¡Tienes el valor de juzgar mi moral, cuando la tuya deja tanto que desear!

—¿Por qué mi vida particular te incomoda tanto? —replicó ella, exaltada.

—¡Porque tú me perteneces! —él gritó de vuelta.

—Lo que hace de ti un hipócrita, Edward. Tú me quieres y no me quieres. Te gusta enamorarte, pero no aguantas la idea de que yo me enamore.

Con un empujón, ella lo alejó. Temblaba, sin saber de cierto si de rabia u otro sentimiento que rehusaba a admitir.

—Hasta la pasada noche, nosotros no habíamos intercambiado una palabra durante tres años. ¡Entonces, surges de la nada y pasas a comportarse como si nunca hubieses estado ausente! —observó, respirando con dificultad—. Bien, tengo novedades para ti. Construí una vida sí, muy buena y feliz. Eso significa que no me gusta nada de tu intromisión.

—¿Piensas que me gusta la idea de tenerte incomodando en mi vida otra vez? —replicó él—. ¡Sucede que tú eres mi mujer! ¡Mía!

—¡Qué broma! —exclamó ella irónica—. Sólo te casaste conmigo porque lo necesitabas. ¡Y me quieres de vuelta porque lo necesitas! Míralo bien, tú me tendiste una trampa, diciéndole aquello a Anthony, pero eso no significa que yo me vaya a quedar dócilmente dentro de ella. ¡Todo lo que tú puedes hacer, yo también puedo! ¡Por lo tanto, si Tanya se queda, Jacob se queda!

—En tu cama —completó él, furioso.

Edward insistía para que Bella confesara tener una relación con Jacob.

—Eso, en mi cama —confirmó ella, añadiendo valientemente—: En mis brazos, en mi cuerpo. Y mientras que mi hijo no sepa, ¿a quién le importa, Edward? ¿A ti? Si aún no sé, no conozco lo mínimo sobre lo que tú piensas. ¡De la misma forma que no te importó conmigo, cuando caíste en los brazos de Tanya el día en que perdí a nuestro bebé!

.

.

Eran las siete de la noche, y Edward no había vuelto.

Bella miró por la ventana del cuarto, imaginando si finalmente había conseguido poner un punto final a la relación de ellos.

Se arrepentía de las amargas palabras que había expresado. Aunque verdaderas, deberían haber permanecido para siempre en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, pues nada adelantaba con traerlas a colación. Solamente empeoraban la situación. Edward había sentido tanto como ella la pérdida de su segundo hijo, y había sufrido con la culpa, pues sabía que Bella tenía conocimiento de dónde y con quién estaba, cuando ella lo había necesitado tanto. Al final de aquella discusión por la mañana, ella observó el agotamiento tomar forma en el rostro sombrío, arrogante y orgulloso de Edward.

Él había perdido el color, su boca había temblado, la mirada se había desviado de su rostro. Pero Bella ya había podido ver el infierno íntimo que aquellos ojos revelaban.

—Oh, Edward... —había murmurado entonces—. Yo...

Había querido decir «lo siento mucho», pero no había tenido tiempo, pues Edward ya había salido de su casa.

Si el suelo la hubiera tragado en aquél instante, ella habría quedado feliz por el castigo merecido.

Bella había pensado que el odio que sentía por Edward después que él había ido a verla a la cama de hospital, saliendo de los brazos de Tanya, había desaparecido en aquellos tres años. Se sentía mal al descubrir que nada había cambiado dentro de ella, y principalmente por saber que en el piso de abajo Anthony miraba por la ventana, como ella, a la espera de su adorado papá.

Ella le había dicho al niño que su padre fue a la ciudad, a atender unos negocios, y que volvería tan pronto terminara.

Lo poderoso ruido de un coche deportivo llegó hasta ella. Lágrimas de alivio corrieron por sus mejillas.

Bajo, largo, negro e impresionante, el coche deportivo de Edward paró frente a la casa. El rostro sombrío de él se iluminó en una ancha sonrisa, cuando vio a Anthony en la ventana.

Él había estado en su apartamento de Londres, evidentemente y se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía pantalón de lino negro y camisa vino, que realzaban su cuerpo musculoso y ágil. El rostro recientemente afeitado no demostraba señales de cansancio. Sólo al italiano bien parecido, poderoso y rico, que era en aquel momento.

Estacionando el coche, Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para coger a Anthony, que corrió hacia él, parloteando.

Edward miró por encima y vio a Bella. La fulminó con la mirada, pareciendo retarla a quitarles aquella felicidad.

Ella no lo intentaría, ni lo deseaba.

Alejándose de la ventana, Bella se tiró en la cama, intentando adivinar cual sería el próximo paso. Nápoles, claro, una voz bromista dentro de ella le informó.

«Tendré que entrar en la trampa que Edward me jugó», pensó ella. «¡Haré exactamente eso, pues, al intentar destruirlo esta mañana destruí mis propias ganas de luchar contra él!»

Se levantó y fue hacia el piso de abajo, a enfrentar lo que fuera preciso.

Encontró a Anthony en el piso con Edward, en la sala. Edward le leía a su hijo, ora en inglés, ora en italiano, tramos de un libro nuevo.

—Disculpa —pidió ella, cuando Edward levantó los ojos hacia ella—. No tuve la intención de...

—Anthony y yo pasaremos el día fuera mañana, para que tú puedas resolver tu vida aquí —él la interrumpió—. Partiremos pasado mañana a Nápoles.

.

.

Eran las siete de la noche, y Edward no había vuelto.

Bella miró por la ventana del cuarto, imaginando si finalmente había conseguido poner un punto final a la relación de ellos.

Se arrepentía de las amargas palabras que había expresado. Aunque verdaderas, deberían haber permanecido para siempre en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, pues nada adelantaba con traerlas a colación. Solamente empeoraban la situación. Edward había sentido tanto como ella la pérdida de su segundo hijo, y había sufrido con la culpa, pues sabía que Bella tenía conocimiento de dónde y con quién estaba, cuando ella lo había necesitado tanto. Al final de aquella discusión por la mañana, ella observó el agotamiento tomar forma en el rostro sombrío, arrogante y orgulloso de Edward.

Él había perdido el color, su boca había temblado, la mirada se había desviado de su rostro. Pero Bella ya había podido ver el infierno íntimo que aquellos ojos revelaban.

—Oh, Edward... —había murmurado entonces—. Yo...

Había querido decir «lo siento mucho», pero no había tenido tiempo, pues Edward ya había salido de su casa.

Si el suelo la hubiera tragado en aquél instante, ella habría quedado feliz por el castigo merecido.

Bella había pensado que el odio que sentía por Edward después que él había ido a verla a la cama de hospital, saliendo de los brazos de Tanya, había desaparecido en aquellos tres años. Se sentía mal al descubrir que nada había cambiado dentro de ella, y principalmente por saber que en el piso de abajo Anthony miraba por la ventana, como ella, a la espera de su adorado papá.

Ella le había dicho al niño que su padre fue a la ciudad, a atender unos negocios, y que volvería tan pronto terminara.

Lo poderoso ruido de un coche deportivo llegó hasta ella. Lágrimas de alivio corrieron por sus mejillas.

Bajo, largo, negro e impresionante, el coche deportivo de Edward paró frente a la casa. El rostro sombrío de él se iluminó en una ancha sonrisa, cuando vio a Anthony en la ventana.

Él había estado en su apartamento de Londres, evidentemente y se había cambiado de ropa. Vestía pantalón de lino negro y camisa vino, que realzaban su cuerpo musculoso y ágil. El rostro recientemente afeitado no demostraba señales de cansancio. Sólo al italiano bien parecido, poderoso y rico, que era en aquel momento.

Estacionando el coche, Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir los brazos para coger a Anthony, que corrió hacia él, parloteando.

Edward miró por encima y vio a Bella. La fulminó con la mirada, pareciendo retarla a quitarles aquella felicidad.

Ella no lo intentaría, ni lo deseaba.

Alejándose de la ventana, Bella se tiró en la cama, intentando adivinar cual sería el próximo paso. Nápoles, claro, una voz bromista dentro de ella le informó.

«Tendré que entrar en la trampa que Edward me jugó», pensó ella. «¡Haré exactamente eso, pues, al intentar destruirlo esta mañana destruí mis propias ganas de luchar contra él!»

Se levantó y fue hacia el piso de abajo, a enfrentar lo que fuera preciso.

Encontró a Anthony en el piso con Edward, en la sala. Edward le leía a su hijo, ora en inglés, ora en italiano, tramos de un libro nuevo.

—Disculpa —pidió ella, cuando Edward levantó los ojos hacia ella—. No tuve la intención de...

—Anthony y yo pasaremos el día fuera mañana, para que tú puedas resolver tu vida aquí —él la interrumpió—. Partiremos pasado mañana a Nápoles.

.

.

—¡Maldición! Infiernos! —Bella gruñó por milésima vez, como si fuera un disco rayado.

Con una de las manos, intentaba cerrar una caja de cartón, mientras pedazos de cinta adhesiva se enredaban en la otra.

Había tenido un día horrible, y aquella maldita caja estaba difícil de cerrar. Seguidamente, había peleado con Anthony, antes de que saliera con Edward.

—¡Anthony, ven acá y arregla este desorden! —había ordenado.

—¿No puedes hacer eso, sólo esta vez? —el chico había preguntado, apurado—. ¡Papá me está esperando!

—¡No, no puedo! Papá puede esperar.

—Nunca tuve que hacer eso en Nápoles —él había reclamado.

En el estado de ánimo en que Bella se encontraba, la simple mención de Nápoles fue como una capa roja agitada en la frente de un toro.

—¡Bien, en esta casa nosotros arreglamos nuestras cosas, antes de jugar o pasear! —había señalado—. ¡En lo sucesivo, mamá estará siempre en Nápoles, para tener la seguridad que tú no te comportarás mal!

—Entonces, tal vez sería mejor tú te quedaras aquí —el niño había comentado.

Entonces, desde la puerta, Edward le había ordenado:

—¡Anthony, pide disculpas a tu mamá y haz lo que te mandó!

El pedido de disculpas fue de inmediato.

Bella suspiró, disgustada, continuando la lucha con la caja. Edward había conseguido de su hijo lo que ella no fue capaz. Descubrió, triste, que sentía envidia de la relación de Anthony con su padre. Aquello había sido evidente, cuando, en la víspera, Anthony había insistido para que Edward lo acostara, y no ella.

Edward apareció media hora después, para decirle que Anthony quería que pasase la noche allí.

Bella había estallado.

—¡Tú tienes tu propia casa a pocos kilómetros de aquí! ¡Úsala! No te quiero aquí.

—Ni yo dije que me quiero quedar —había contestado—. Dije que nuestro hijo quiere que yo me quede.

—¡Pues yo quiero que te vayas! —ella había hablado rápidamente—. Tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿O será que vas a recibir a alguien? ¿Tu amante, por ejemplo?

—Tal conducta puede ser aceptado en Italia, pero no aquí —ella había comentado—. No traigo a mis amantes a casa.

Con aquellas palabras, Bella había alcanzado a Tanya, sin tener que pronunciar su nombre.

Edward palideció.

—Entonces, ¿dónde se encuentran? ¿En un motel, con nombres falsos?

—Sería mejor que alojarlos en el cuarto al lado mío —replicó ella.

—Tanya nunca se quedó en un cuarto cerca del nuestro, Bella.

Él al menos sabía de quién estaban hablando.

—¡Bien, puedes tener la seguridad de que ella no va a estar en ningún cuarto, después que yo me cambie para allá! —Bella le había avisado—. ¡Y si yo la veo venir aunque sea con un cepillo de dientes, juro que la tiro por la primera ventana abierta!

Él se había reído, para su desespero.

—¡Hasta me gustaría verlo! ¡Definitivamente, Tanya es por lo menos cinco centímetros más alta que tú!

—¡Tú debes saber de eso muy bien! —ella había comentado, maliciosa.

Edward había partido inmediatamente, prometiendo volver a la mañana siguiente, antes que Anthony se despertara.

El día, para Bella, fue pesado. Ella había tenido que solicitar la cancelación de su contrato, hecho que no había agradado a Robert Lang ni un poco. Después se había despedido de las personas con quienes trabajaba hacia más de dos años, lo que tampoco fue fácil. Entonces, para su sorpresa, algo de bueno había sucedido. ¡Un operario nuevo, enterándose de su partida, fue a buscarla para saber si ella le alquilaría la casa!

¿Por qué no? Sería mejor que dejarla desabitada, y a Bella le gustó la idea de tener una pequeña familia tomando posesión de su casa.

A causa de eso, había tenido el trabajo extra de arreglar todas sus pertenencias, que no llevaría a Italia, embalándolas para mandarlas a un depósito, y aún tenía que buscar una firma de limpieza que se encargara de preparar la casa para sus nuevos ocupantes.

En aquel momento ella estaba cansada, aborrecida y tensa. ¡Sólo quería poder sentarse a solas y llorar, pues todo lo que siempre había creído tener, en términos de seguridad, se acababa de desmoronar!

¡Pero no podía llorar, pues Edward y Anthony estaban por llegar, y ella prefería morir a dejar que aquel hombre prepotente la encontrara llorando!

Nada de aquello, sin embargo, se comparaba a lo que ella había pasado en el almuerzo con Jacob Black.

Su relación con Jacob no era exactamente aquello que había hecho creer a Edward, pero podría llegar a serlo. Lentamente. A ella le gustaba Jacob. Él fue el primero al que ella había permitido que se aproximara, después del desastre con Edward.

Jacob era bueno, gentil y la trataba de igual a igual, intelectualmente, no como a una amante en potencia. Le gustaba lo que compartían: una relación mucho más tranquila y madura que la que había tenido con Edward. Nada de pasión para nublar la realidad.

Jacob era alto y moreno, pero no poseía aquel aire romántico y arrasador de Edward. Era un hombre atractivo, de un modo puramente británico.

Bella había querido amarlo. Había intentado hacer de Jacob el que borraría la marca de Edward de su alma, para siempre. Pero cuando se preguntaba si en algún momento sentía pasión por Jacob, admitía que no.

¡Lo que más la trastornaba era que no había descubierto que Jacob se había enamorado de ella!

Se había sorprendido con la noticia de que estaba a punto de partir para Nápoles... con su marido. Él palideció y no había hablado ni había movido un solo músculo durante treinta largos segundos. Sólo la había mirado vagamente, como paralizado.

Bella sintió las esperadas lágrimas rodando por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Jacob la amaba, y ella quería tanto ser amada de aquella manera, por lo que era, no a causa del ímpetu de una pasión.

Él se había recuperado rápidamente, ella recordó. Entonces, había dicho todas las cosas que las personas suelen decir en esas momentos, intentando hacerla sentirse mejor. ¡Pobre Jacob! Había querido ella poder consolarlo, pero ¿cómo consolar a alguien que había acabado de lastimar tan cruelmente?

—¿Mamá? —la voz de Anthony la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Poniendo una de las manitas en el hombro de Bella y observándola con ojos atentos, el niño preguntó—: ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir, pasándose la mano por el rostro húmedo—. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

—La puerta del frente estaba abierta —otra voz informó.

Edward. El corazón de ella dio un salto.

—Te olvidaste de cerrarla —Anthony entró en la conversación—. Y como no te encontramos en ningún lugar, pensamos que te había sucedido algo.

«No me encontraron», pensó ella. «¿Dónde estaba yo? Estaba aquí en el cuarto, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de cajas. Acababa de guardar mi vida en cajas de cartón.»

Sin aviso, las compuertas se abrieron. Fue terrible, el peor momento de aquel día infernal.

Las lágrimas rodaban sin que ella las pudiera detener, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo, y Anthony comenzó a llorar también. Los dos intentaban consolarse mutuamente, abrazados, hasta que dos manos fuertes la levantaron del suelo. Ella simplemente se acurrucó en el pecho ancho y acogedor, mientras Anthony la abrazaba por la cintura, aún sollozando.

—Anthony, _caro_ —murmuró Edward—. Por favor, para de llorar. Tu mamá está triste por que tiene que dejar esta casa, sólo eso. Las mujeres hacen eso, tú tienes que aprender a lidiar con estas situaciones.

Bella pensó, afligida, que nunca antes había llorado en los brazos de Edward. ¿Cómo había adquirido tal experiencia?

—Te odio —murmuró ella.

—No me odias. Tu madre no quiso decir que me odia, Anthony. Odia tener que dejar esta casa, eso sí.

—Entonces, es mejor que nos quedemos aquí —sugirió Anthony, abrazando a Bella con más fuerza.

—No —Edward habló firmemente—. A mamá le gusta Nápoles también, sólo que se le olvidó. Se amable, Anthony. Anda a buscar un vaso de agua para ella.

La importancia de la misión hizo que el chico olvidara las lágrimas y corriera hacia la escalera.

—Intenta controlarte antes de que él vuelva —dijo Edward a Bella—. Estás asustando a nuestro hijo.

Él tenía razón, concedió Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para parar las porfiadas lágrimas, mientras intentaba librarse de los brazos de Edward.

Cuando Anthony volvió cargando cuidadosamente el vaso con agua, las lágrimas habían cedido lugar a una débil sonrisa. Ella aceptó el vaso con un agradecimiento en tono ronco.

—No me gusta verte triste, mamá —declaró Anthony.

—Discúlpame, querido —pidió ella con un beso—.Te prometo que no voy a hacerlo más.

Se sentía culpable, pensando que algunas horas atrás, por la mañana, había gritado a Anthony.

Edward se apresuró en mandar al niño a su cuarto, diciéndole que Bella necesitaba descansar.

Extrañamente, ella de hecho se adormeció deprisa, pensando en Jacob y en Anthony. Soñó con Edward volviendo a su cuarto y desnudándola silenciosamente antes de acostarse a su lado. Despertó y, por el silencio a su alrededor, observó que aún era noche cerrada. Se quedó acostada por un rato, sintiéndose relajada y cómoda, hasta que algo se movió a su lado en la cama.

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, se volvió.

¡Edward, estaba acostado de espaldas, con un brazo doblado por encima de la cabeza, y parecía estar allí hace horas!

Pero eso no era todo, pues por lo que ella podía ver del pecho bronceado, él estaba completamente desnudo.

* * *

**Ok, hubo algunas cosas por las cuales Bella "odia" a Edward, ella perdió un bebé y este hombre por otro lado, ¿Qué bonito?... ahora el cree que anda con Jacob, bueno son cosas de la vida, ¿Qué creen que pase? Ahora que el esta acostadito en su cama uuuh**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**Besos**

**Pau **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

* * *

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 5

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella en reproche, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

—¿Humm? —murmuró, las pestañas oscuras enormes, dejaban vislumbrar los ojos adormilados y aún desenfocados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —indagó Bella.

—Durmiendo —murmuró él nuevamente, cerrando los ojos—. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

—¡Pero no te quiero en mi cama!

—Qué pena —replicó él—, porque no voy a levantarme. Tú no podías quedarte sola aquí, en el estado en que te encontrabas, y Anthony me necesitaba. Entonces, despierta, _cara_, y acepta la situación que tú creaste. Cállate y vuelve a dormir, antes que yo despierte de una vez y comience a pensar en otras cosas que podemos hacer.

—Será posible que... —ella comenzó y se detuvo.

No podía creer que estuviera escuchando bien.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de venir a mi cama?

—La arrogancia —respondió él, tranquilamente—. Si yo abro los ojos, Bella, vas a arrepentirte amargamente.

Como no era tonta, ella reconoció aquel tono y se volvió de espaldas, permaneciendo en silencio. Sólo entonces descubrió su propia desnudez, lo que provocó en su cuerpo nuevas sensaciones.

Angustiada, entendió que no era sueño. Edward realmente la había desnudado durante la noche. ¡Su insolencia, no tenía límites!

Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos para constatar hasta que punto estaba desnuda. ¡Totalmente!

—¿Sabes que desarrollaste la costumbre de hablar dormida? —él le preguntó de pronto.

Bella se quedó inmóvil. Se acordó de palabras incoherentes que se le habían ocurrido durante el sueño. Palabras de arrepentimiento sobre Jacob.

—Cállate —dijo ella, temerosa.

—Él debe ser un buen hombre, para hacerte llorar de ese modo —comentó Edward—. Para alcanzar las planicies congeladas donde tu corazón se esconde. Tal vez yo debería conocerlo para ver que es lo que él tiene que no tengo yo.

—¿Para qué? —ella se burló—. No encontrarías en tu alma las cualidades que él tiene, aunque buscaras para siempre.

—¿Él es bueno en la cama?

—¡Vete al infierno! —gruñó, dándole la espalda.

Como huida, tal gesto tuvo el efecto contrario, pues Edward la abrazó por detrás y la acercó hacia sí, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

De pronto él estaba acostado sobre ella, con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—Te hice una pregunta, Bella.

Ella se percató de que iba a besarla.

—No, Edward —susurró débilmente.

Ya era demasiado tarde. La boca exigente buscó la de ella en un beso profundo y sensual, que sólo podría venir de un hombre experto e inescrupuloso. Era cómo ahogarse en la sustancia más exótica jamás creada, comparó, mientras se abandonaba, subiendo en una espiral de seda líquida.

Edward era como un animal totalmente sexual, que la hacía pensar en leones. La piel de ella se estremecía, cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba sintiendo el poder y la fuerza de Edward.

Si fue primero ella la que comenzó a tocarlo, o si fue Edward el que se puso a acariciarla, no venía al caso. Lo que importaba era que cada caricia era maravillosa.

Bella intentó respirar, sintió que sus rígidos pezones se apretaban al encuentro del pecho de Edward, y suspiró sensualmente en su rostro.

Deslizándose hacia abajo y con un movimiento rápido de la lengua, Edward se posesionó de uno de ellos, como si le perteneciera. Y las manos ansiosas comenzaron a hacer la vieja magia en el cuerpo de ella, con la habilidad de un maestro experto. Con ojos triunfantes, él observó cada instante de entrega de Bella.

—¿Él te hace sentirte así _cara_? —preguntó, con la boca aún en el pezón entumecido.

Ella se estremeció y gimió, moviéndose en un ritmo incontrolable.

—Edward... —susurró.

—Eso es. Edward —murmuró—. ¡Es Edward quién te toca así y te hace delirar!

Tres años de abstinencia ciertamente no la ayudaban a reaccionar contra aquella locura. Lo que Edward conseguía hacerle sentir era incomparable. Ella se movía para él. Respiraba para él, gemía y suplicaba por él.

Una carcajada de victoria acompañó a la primera envestida, cuando él la penetró. Bella estaba demasiado rodeada por la pasión para descubrir que él podía estar celebrando su rendición.

—Edward, _cara mía_. Edward —continuó él, repitiendo mientras la cubría locamente.

El momento de éxtasis de Bella vino antes que el de él.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, envuelta en el más alucinante orgasmo.

Después, bañados de sudor, exhaustos, permanecieron acostados uno al lado del otro. Edward de espaldas, el brazo cubriéndole el rostro, ella encogida contra su costado.

—Tú eres mi esposa —habló él—. Nuestra separación acabó oficialmente. Por lo tanto, acepta mi consejo, _cara_, ve tú, con quién vas a soñar en el futuro.

Nada más necesitaba ser dicho. Bella había alcanzado el punto débil de Edward, su orgullo, cuando había murmurado el nombre de Jacob durante el sueño. Lo que había sucedido no fue fruto del puro deseo sexual. Fue pura venganza.

.

.

.

Nápoles estaba en una ola de calor. Bella se alegró por tomar la carretera costera para Mergelina, después para Capo Posillipo, donde la crema de la sociedad napolitana poseía sus residencias.

Edward conducía un Mercedes descapotable rojo, una adquisición reciente, a juzgar por el aspecto impecable del tapizado de cuero crema. Conducir así al aire libre era infinitamente mejor que con el aire condicionado conectado, en la opinión de Bella.

Sentía la brisa en sus cabellos, el sol en la piel y, si no fuera por la presencia de Edward, ella estaría hasta contenta. La vista era espectacular, como ella bien se acordaba. Anthony viajaba en el asiento de atrás, cantando feliz en el idioma que mejor le apetecía.

Ellos parecían una familia ejemplar, pero no lo eran.

En verdad, ella y Edward no habían intercambiado más que tres palabras desde la mañana. Él se había levantado primero, siempre fue madrugador. Bella se había quedado en la cama hasta oír a Anthony descender por la escalera.

Ella había pensado que necesitaría a su hijo como protección. Con Anthony cerca, Edward intentaría comportarse de manera civilizada. Pero Edward fue tan distante y reticente con ella, como si lo sucedido durante la noche no hubiese tenido la menor importancia.

.

.

.

Después de Mergelina, la carretera serpenteaba monte arriba, hasta Posillipo. En un momento, al volverse a hablar con su hijo, Bella observó de pronto un brillo de oro en la mano izquierda de Edward.

Era su alianza, luciendo al sol. Bajando los ojos, ella vio sus propios dedos blancos, delgados y desnudos. En un gesto intencional ella había dejado su alianza cuando había abandonado a Edward.

Sintiéndose desconcertada, halagó sin querer el lugar donde la alianza debería estar.

—¿Tú lo quieres de vuelta? —Edward preguntó, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Bella se sobresaltó. ¡Él no se perdía nada!

—Parece... práctico —respondió—. Para evitar especulaciones. Principalmente de parte de Anthony.

Bella hizo una mueca, pensando en la disculpa estúpida que había usado.

El orgullo era uno de los pecado que ellos compartían, cada cual a su modo. Y el orgullo de ella pedía que usara la alianza, el símbolo oficial de su posición en la vida de Edward. Podría, entonces, andar con la cabeza en alto y enfrentar las críticas sin necesidad de explicar su vuelta a nadie.

El coche subía la colina, y mientras más alto llegaban, mayores eran las residencias y más extensos los jardines.

Al pasar por un portón doble de hierro trabajado, que se abrió automáticamente, Bella comenzó a observar el camino rodeado de árboles de su antigua casa.

El jardín, típicamente italiano en su forma, era un encanto, todo en terrazas, con caminos, setos y escalones de piedra conectando una terraza a otra. Había varios pequeños patios, con fuentes encantadoras, enmarcadas por setos de jazmín y primaveras que florecían, exuberantes, en aquella época del año.

La Villa Cullen existía hace siglos, fue reformada y ampliada hasta hacerse la propiedad más codiciada del lugar.

Muros blancos, de hasta un metro de espesor en algunos puntos, guardaban el interior. Buen gusto y sentido estético formaban parte de los genes de los Cullen. No había exactamente terrazas en el piso de encima, pero cada suite tenía un balcón realzado por un arco de piedra que hacia arriba tenía columnas, también de piedra. Esos balcones se prolongaban hacia adentro de los cuartos, con el propósito de ofrecer, al mismo tiempo, sombra y una espléndida vista de la bahía de Nápoles. En el piso de abajo, otros arcos seguían el mismo dibujo, sin embargo se abrían hacia una terraza que circundaba toda la casa.

Nada fue pasado por alto. Hasta los cuatro escalones muy anchos, que llevaban a la entrada, habían sido proyectados con el objetivo de agrandar la residencia.

El camino se torcía en dirección a los fondos de la casa, donde Bella sabía estaban los garajes, los establos, dos canchas de tenis y una piscina estratégicamente construida en un valle natural en el terreno. Pero Edward estacionó el coche en frente de la casa y Anthony quiso salir.

—Deprisa, mamá —exclamó el niño, impaciente—. ¡Quiero darle una sorpresa a la _nonna_!

Saliendo del coche, Bella abrió la puerta trasera, liberando a su hijo, observándolo correr hacia la puerta del frente.

—¡_Nonna_! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Soy yo, Anthony! ¡Llegué!

El corazón de Bella se contrajo. Su hijo parecía estar en casa. Las palabras de él habían fluido en el más perfecto italiano, como si aquella fuera la única lengua que él conociera.

Desde el otro lado del coche, Edward también observaba a su hijo. Entonces, se volvió hacia Bella.

—Toma —murmuró, tirándole algo—. Un regalo para dorar la amarga píldora.

Con sorpresa, ella observó que él le había tirado las llaves del coche.

Por un momento, pensó que Edward esperaba que ella llevara el coche al garaje. Enseguida, adivinó la ironía de sus palabras.

¡Edward le había regalado aquél hermoso coche! Ella lo miró, intentando, a través de los lentes oscuros de las gafas de sol, comprender si aquello era una broma.

Bajo el cielo de su tierra natal, Edward era, más que nunca, el típico italiano arrogante. Arrogante y sexy.

Bella sintió nuevamente el deseo nacer dentro de ella. ¡Era horrible, como si fuera una maldición! Hasta el modo como Edward había enrollado las mangas de la camisa azul clara, dejando a la vista los brazos fuertes y musculosos, le pareció vergonzosamente sensual.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! —exclamó ella.

Se sorprendió, imaginando si era el coche o la llamada sexual lo que no quería aceptar.

—Es excesivo, Edward. Y yo tengo un coche por aquí, en algún lugar —se acordó, mirando alrededor, como si esperara ver su pequeño Fiat.

—Él perdió las ganas de vivir hace más de un año, porque nadie lo usaba —informó Edward, refiriéndose al coche. Entonces, pronunció, sarcástico—: Acéptalo, simplemente, y agradécelo cortésmente.

—¿Tan cortésmente como tú me ofreciste el regalo? —replicó ella, en el mismo tono.

Él sonrió e iba a decir algo más, cuando su madre apareció en la terraza.

A los sesenta y pocos años, Elizabeth aún era una mujer realmente bella. Un poco más baja, y delgada que Bella, ella parecía destinada a la eterna juventud. Su piel era tan suave como la de una joven de veinte años, y los cabellos continuaban cobrizos con la ayuda ocasional de su peluquero.

Pero era su interior lo que hacía que las personas gustaran de ella. No había ningún rasgo de egoísmo en su carácter. Elizabeth era buena, gentil y cariñosa. Rehusarse tercamente a ver defectos en los otros era su único y pequeño pecado.

Eso incluía a la nuera, al hijo y, claro, a la ahijada Tanya.

—¡Querida! ¡No imaginas lo feliz que estoy al verte aquí! —murmuró Elizabeth, sinceramente descendiendo los escalones para abrazar a Bella—. ¡Estás tan bella! Edward, la intuición de los Cullen para descubrir la belleza no te falló. ¡Esta mujer será motivo de orgullo para ti, aún cuando ya estén viejos y canosos!

Bella observó que su suegra había descartado los últimos tres años hostiles como si nunca hubieran existido.

—Ven —la llamó Elizabeth, tomando a Bella por el brazo—. Anthony ya está en la cocina buscando golosinas, y hay té listo en la terraza. Tu equipaje sólo llegará de aquí en dos horas, por lo tanto tenemos tiempo de poner la conversación al día, antes de que tengan que preocuparse con las maletas.

Edward observó a las dos mujeres que subían la escalera tomadas del brazo.

Llegando a lo alto Bella hizo una pausa, sintiendo en la mano las llaves del coche.

—Espere —pidió a su suegra.

En un impulso, se volvió y descendió los escalones hasta Edward. ¿Sería una disculpa? Ella se preguntó. Sí, una disculpa para aproximarse a él nuevamente.

—Gracias por el coche —murmuró cortésmente.

—De nada —respondió.

La miró a través de los lentes oscuros, que escondían la expresión de sus ojos.

—Realmente me gustó tu regalo —ella completó.

—Mi corazón se alegra con tu sinceridad —afirmó él, con hipocresía.

Con un súbito movimiento, se arrancó sus gafas y las de Bella, dejándolas indiferentemente en el asiento trasero del coche. Al momento siguiente, él la besaba, profunda e íntimamente. Acarició sus brazos, atrayéndola para acercarla más, hasta que un suspiro nervioso escapó de los labios de Bella.

—Ahora sí, me lo agradeciste —murmuró él—.¡Y mi madre está encantada! Dos conejos en una cesta, Bella. ¡Puedes felicitarte!

—¡Eres un idiota sarcástico! —susurró ella, alejándose.

—Concuerdo —él habló, sonriendo—. Pero no había sarcasmos cuando nos besamos. Tú me hacer arder, Bella. ¡Mirarte subiendo la escalera de mi casa me excitó más que cualquier otra cosa en los últimos años!

—¡Tú sólo piensas en sexo! —dijo ella.

—¡Sólo pienso... no lo hago lo suficiente!

Bella volvió a la terraza sintiéndose entre irritada y tierna. Irritada con Edward, tierna con relación a Elizabeth.

Dejó las llaves del Mercedes en la primera superficie plana que encontró al entrar en la casa, pensando, feliz, que Edward notaría aquello y sabría el motivo. Entendería que ella estaba rechazando, no sólo el presente, sino a él también.

.

.

.

Edward evadió gentilmente tomar té con las dos mujeres, prefiriendo ir a buscar a su hijo.

El té de la tarde fue particularmente agradable, principalmente porque ambas, Bella y Elizabeth, evitaron tocar asuntos delicados. Enseguida, Anthony apareció buscando a su madre, porque quería mostrarle su cuarto.

La informalidad del cuarto tocó a Bella de manera especial, pues se trataba simplemente de una versión mayor del cuarto de Anthony en Londres.

«Mi hogar... Londres», pensó ella tristemente. «Pero de ahora en delante, mi hogar está aquí.»

Decidió dar un paseo por la casa, para recordar. Nada había cambiado mucho, notó ella , mientras iba de un lugar a otro. ¿Por qué cambiaría, si todo allí ya había alcanzado la perfección? Los muebles y los ornamentos habían sido adquiridos a través de siglos. Los Cullen hacían nuevas adquisiciones, en vez de eliminar los objetos y muebles antiguos, y eso había dado como resultado una total mezcla de estilos y épocas que formaban un retrato bastante fiel de la historia de la familia.

Edward se enorgullecía de su linaje, y tener a Anthony para dar continuidad al nombre de la familia significaba mucho para él.

Cuando Bella había llegado por primera vez a la casa de los Cullen, se había sentido recelosa con la responsabilidad que había asumido, pero era demasiado tarde para retroceder. Ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward, además de embarazada del heredero de la familia.

Innumerables personas se habían aproximado a ella para decirle la suerte que tenía por casarse con Edward.

En aquel momento, admiraba el enorme salón de baile, que continuaba exactamente como fue decorado, el siglo dieciocho, y que aún era usado en ocasiones especiales.

Su fiesta de boda se había realizado allí. Fue una noche maravillosamente extravagante, la casa llena de música, luces y risas. Románticos faroles adornaban los jardines, para que los invitados pudieran estar al aire libre, si lo preferían.

Una dulce sonrisa afloró a sus labios cuando ella se acordó de sí misma bailando en el salón resplandeciente, en los brazos de su marido, usando el largo vestido dorado especialmente diseñado para ella. «¿Ya te dije esta noche como estás de hermosa? Tu belleza ofusca a todas las mujeres presentes», Edward había dicho a su oído. Y ella había respondido que él era un adulador.

En su imaginación, aún oía el sonido de su risa, cuando salió y cerró la pesada puerta.

Se dirigió hacia la elegante escalera central que subía, yendo al piso superior. Anduvo distraída por los pasillos, hasta parar delante de una puerta, sin saber por qué. Entonces, envuelta por una ola de pánico, ¡observó que era la puerta de su suite, de la suite de ellos!

Con el corazón a saltos, pensó que su mente la había dirigido a donde la razón se rehusaba a llevarla. Su primera reacción fue la de desviarse lo más rápido posible, pero no resistió el deseo de ver de nuevo el único lugar donde ella y Edward habían convivido en armonía.

La cama permanecía en el mismo lugar, como un inmenso trineo de madera pulida. Con la anchura de tres camas de soltero, el lecho ostentaba la misma colcha de lino blanco bordada a mano, las mismas almohadas cuadradas que ellos solían tirar en el suelo antes de acostarse.

Acordándose del modo como tiraban las almohadas tan descuidadamente, ansiosos por hacer amor, Bella sintió que una puntada deliciosa la alcanzaba en el centro de su sexualidad.

¿Será que todo va a recomenzar, se preguntó, rígida, las peleas, el combate sexual que seguía y que después los dejaba en una especie de estado de choque?

Paseando por el cuarto, observó que nada había cambiado, a no ser ella misma.

No era la misma mujer de tres años atrás. La verdad, en aquel preciso momento, Bella se sentía como un objeto perdido que fue recuperado, pero colocado en el lugar errado. Ella no quería estar allí, pero sabía que era en aquél cuarto donde Edward espera encontrarla. Él tendría la oportunidad de acordarle que fue traída de vuelta para satisfacerlo en la cama.

Sexo, mentiras y falsedad se combinarían para fabricar el escenario adecuado para llenar las necesidades emocionales de Anthony. Y la sed de venganza de Edward.

Repentinamente la puerta del baño de la suite se abrió y Edward apareció. Salía de la ducha, pues tenía una toalla blanca atada a la cintura, mientras frotaba vigorosamente los cabellos con la otra.

El choque inmovilizó a Bella, y verla allí parecía haber producido en él el mismo efecto. Por algunos segundos, ninguno de ellos movió un músculo, paralizados de sorpresa.

* * *

**¡oh por dios! Inche Edward no pierde el tiempo jajaja y la Bella… mejor ni digo, bueno ya están en Napoles ahora veremos que acontecimientos surgen ahí y veremos por fin a Tanya hacer de las suyas… pues esta en su terreno xD**

**Nos leemos**

**Pau**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Chicas una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, es que eh tenido un fin de semana medio loco y pues todo se me hizo bolas y habia olvidado que tenia que actualizar, asi que una disculpa de nuevo y disfruten de este capitulo... Que ya nos falta poquito para que acabe...**

* * *

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 6

Bella se preguntó a sí misma si Edward la estaría viendo como un objeto perdido, recuperado y colocado en el lugar errado, mientras observaba aquellas largas pestañas oscuras y sensuales bajando lentamente sobre los ojos determinados a no demostrar ningún sentimiento.

El silencio se transformó en tensión. Bella intentó resistir a la atracción que Edward despertaba en ella. Fue así desde que se habían visto por primera vez.

Él era la personificación de la belleza masculina. Todo en él era bello, el rostro, el cuerpo, las piernas largas y torneadas.

—¿Tus cosas ya llegaron? —preguntó él, casualmente.

—Yo... yo no se-sé —tartamudeó—. Estuve paseando por ahí —concluyó, intentando parecer tranquila.

—¿Tuviste alguna sorpresa? —preguntó él, volviendo a frotarse los cabellos.

—Sólo en el cuarto de Anthony —murmuró ella, sin desviar los ojos de él—. Quedó bonito.

—Que bueno que te gustó —él habló sin sarcasmo.

Paró de frotarse los cabellos y tiró la toalla al suelo. Bella se mordió el labio e intentó desesperadamente idear una disculpa para salir sin parecer una cobarde.

—Disculpa, por preguntar —Edward rompió el silencio—. Pero tú viniste aquí para...

Él debía estar queriendo saber si ella quería usar el baño.

—N-no —murmuró ella, entonces corrigió, pensando que el baño era el lugar ideal para escaparse—: Sí, eso es.

Él no movió un músculo, mientras Bella se aproximaba, pero dio un paso hacia atrás cuando ella lo alcanzó.

—Gracias.

—¿Vas a tomar una ducha? —preguntó.

—Sí —ella se oyó decir.

¡Ni siquiera necesitaba usar el baño, y allí estaba, diciendo que iba a tomar una ducha!

—Entonces, permíteme —le ofreció con voz seductora.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, cuando los dedos de Edward tocaron su espalda y descendieron suavemente hasta el cierre de su vestido de lino color jade.

Apretando los dientes, rezó por su salvación. Sentía la humedad perfumada de su cuerpo envolviéndola. La fragancia provocaba recuerdos de cuerpos desnudos enlazados en el acto de amor.

Tembló, cuando sintió que el cierre fue abierto en toda su extensión.

Pero Edward no paró allí. Con dedos ágiles, le desabrochó el sujetador, y Bella sintió sus senos libres, de pronto, mientras él deslizaba la mano por su espalda, de arriba a abajo.

—Toma un largo baño, Bella. Estás tensa como una mula.

Una ducha fría, ella pensó, deprimida.

—Claro que existe un modo más eficaz de liberar las tensiones —él continuó, abrazándola por detrás.

Antes que ella pudiera reaccionar, los labios de él tocaron su cuello y, como un vampiro sometiendo a su presa, él mordió suavemente un nervio que pulsaba frenéticamente. Al mismo tiempo, metió las manos largas y ansiosas dentro del vestido abierto de Bella, apresando los senos que había acabado de liberar.

La tensión sexual reprimida durante todo el día explotó sin control.

Ella aún intentó protestar débilmente.

—Edward, no —murmuró—. Necesito una ducha.

—Me gusta como estás —susurró él—. Sentir tu olor, tu gusto...

Él ya deslizaba las manos expertas por el cuerpo de ella, librándola del vestido, acariciando los senos alrededor de los pezones, preparándolos a elevarse para él.

Era tan excitante sentir aquellas caricias, el toque de los labios firmes, la manera como Edward la atraía al encuentro de su cuerpo. Cuando él acarició su vientre liso y la tocó bajo las bragas, el único y pequeño pedazo de tejido que aún la cubría, Bella renunció a luchar. Con un suspiro, ella se rindió completamente, cerró los ojos y se volvió, quedando frente a él.

Lo estimuló, arrancando la toalla que permanecía alrededor de su angosta cintura, de modo que lo pudiera sentir entero.

—Bésame —ordenó ella, sin vergüenza.

Como respuesta, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con violencia, profundamente. La llevó hasta una pared, donde la arrinconó, poniéndola en el suelo.

Libre de la toalla, ya podía usar medios más eficaces para mantenerla excitada, y fue lo que hizo, presionando su masculinidad dura contra el vientre de ella.

Liberando sus labios de los de él, Bella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en el contacto del cuerpo musculoso.

—Estás demasiado vestida —susurró él, sensualmente.

—Nunca más voy a usar bragas —prometió ella.

Edward rió, y fue una risa muy masculina, tenso de pasión, que atuzó el fuego en el cuerpo de Bella y la hizo perder los últimos resquicios de autocontrol.

—Quiero ir a la cama —murmuró ella, cuando su piernas ya no la podían sostener.

—Ya pensé en eso —respondió él, llevándola hacia el enorme lecho.

Con total falta de ceremonia, la libró de la última pieza íntima.

Cuando enterró la cabeza en la parte recientemente expuesta del cuerpo de Bella, ella extendió el brazo y tiró lejos las almohadas de la cama. Era todo muy urgente, muy frenético, soberbio. Nada de preliminares, de detalles románticos. Ella lo quería en aquél instante, y era obvio que Edward deseaba lo mismo.

Entonces, ella se acordó de la puerta.

—Cierre la puerta —pidió.

—Olvídate de la puerta —respondió—. ¡No voy a interrumpir esto, ni aunque la casa entera entre aquí para mirarnos!

La penetró, expertamente y con rapidez, y cuando ella gritó, sorprendida, él rió de nuevo y la forzó a enfrentarlo.

—Hola —habló irónicamente—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¡Soy tu amante fantástico!

No se movía. Estaba jugando con ella. ¡La había excitado hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar el mundo, para después burlarse de ella!

—¿Quieres jugar, Edward? —lo provocó ella, pasando las uñas por su costado, donde sabía estaban algunas de sus zonas erógenas más sensibles.

Él suspiró. Bella lo provocó con los labios y la lengua. Edward maldijo en italiano, dejando de lado toda la tentativa de jugar, cuando comenzó a moverse sobre ella con una fuerza que la hizo enloquecer.

Cuando ella se estremeció, abriendo los brazos como si flotara de espaldas, Edward la cogió por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él. Siempre había tenido la necesidad de capturar los suspiros de Bella, cuando ella alcanzaba el orgasmo. Bella no le negaba eso, y le entregó todos los gemidos, arqueándose, mientras llegaban juntos al clímax.

Después de eso, por un largo tiempo, ella no se acordó de más nada.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, allá afuera aún era día. En el interior del cuarto, el aire condicionado mantenía la temperatura en un nivel tolerable, pero, a pesar de eso, sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor.

Bella observó a Edward por algunos instantes, mientras él yacía a su lado, exhausto e inerte. Aún así, continuaba siendo un hombre soberbio. El cuerpo en reposo no dejaba de dar una impresión de potencia asombrosa.

Potencia... Un pensamiento terrible pasó por la mente de Bella. Ella comenzó a sudar frío, literalmente petrificada.

Edward, instintivamente se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

En vez de responder, Bella se deslizó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Lo que quería encontrar no estaba allí, pues ella volvió inmediatamente.

—Mis cosas —murmuró ella, desesperada—. ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—Aún no han llegado —respondió, asustado—. ¿Qué se te olvidó?

—No llegaron... —repitió ella, automáticamente.

Edward saltó de la cama, tal vez pensando que ella se iba a desmayar.

—Por el amor de Dios, _cara_, ¿qué sucede? —indagó, ansioso.

—Mi bolso, entonces —pidió ella, débilmente. Entonces gritó, histérica—: ¡Mi bolso, Edward! ¿Dónde está?

—Bella, ¿qué significa esto? —Edward quiso saber.

Sin responder, ella recogió del suelo el vestido y comenzó a vestirse. Temblaba tanto que Edward intentó ayudarla.

Bella lo empujó.

—¡No puedo creer que haya dejado que me hicieras esto! —gritó—. ¡No creo que lo haya hecho!

—¿Hacer qué, por Dios? —gritó él, de vuelta—. ¿Sexo? ¡Bonita reacción, para quien acaba de seducirme!

Con un pequeño gemido, ella corrió fuera del cuarto, intentando cerrar el cierre del vestido que se había puesto sobre la piel desnuda.

—¡Bella!

Pero ella ya corría escaleras abajo.

Encontró el bolso donde lo había dejado: en el piso del Mercedes.

Cuando Edward la alcanzó, ella estaba inclinada en el primer escalón de la escalera delante de la casa, con el contenido del bolso disperso en el suelo, enfrente suyo.

Había un aire de debilidad en ella, que hizo a Edward aproximarse con extrema cautela.

—¿Vas contarme lo que sucedió? —preguntó él, amablemente.

Ella movió la cabeza, desolada. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Edward observó los objetos dispersos en el suelo, en búsqueda de alguna explicación. Labial, cartera, pasaporte, peine, pañuelos de papel. Nada que explicara aquella conmoción.

De pronto vio, entre los pies descalzos de Bella, algo que le llamó la atención. Le llevó algunos segundos para comprender lo ocurrido. Comenzó a maldecir y, con el puño cerrado, golpeó la carrocería reluciente del coche. Después de eso, ambos en silencio, compartieron el horror de lo que acababan de confirmar.

Un sonido aún distante llegó hasta ellos. Un coche se aproximaba por un camino alterno, usado a veces por los vecinos.

Edward tomó a Bella de las manos, obligándola a levantarse y entrar en el Mercedes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —ella quiso saber.

—Quédate quieta —ordenó él.

Se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la casa, volviendo momentos después con las llaves del coche en la mano. De pasada, él atrapó el bolso de Bella y recogió el contenido disperso. Lo dejó en el asiento de atrás, junto con las dos gafas oscuras.

Encendiendo el coche, lo colocó en movimiento rápidamente.

—Anthony y mi madre están llegando —explicó—. Creo que no te gustaría que te vieran en este estado.

Deteniendo el coche después de algún tiempo, Edward Cullen miró a Bella, una mujer que ya había conocido más que la dosis justa de dolor y sufrimiento en la vida.

—¿Cuántas de estas dejaste de tomar? —preguntó de pronto.

Bella levantó los ojos nublados hacia él.

—Tú mismo puedes contarlas —respondió.

—Creo que mis ojos se rehúsan a ver que la de ayer continúa aquí —comentó Edward, en tono agrio.

Una píldora anticonceptiva para cada día, desde que él había vuelto a su vida, pensó. Tres. Ella sólo había tomado dos.

—Te odio —murmuró Bella—. ¡Haz estropeado mi vida desde que yo tenía veintitrés años! ¡Y continúas estropeándola, seis años después!

Edward estuvo a punto de comentar que no fue él el que había olvidado tomar la maldita píldora, pero se tragó las palabras.

—Discutir para saber de quién es la culpa, no resolverá el problema —ponderó.

—Nada lo resolverá —habló ella, desolada—. El mal ya está hecho.

Edward no dijo nada más. Puso el coche en movimiento y lo dirigió hasta lo alto de la colina, de donde se veía un paisaje de aquellos que las personas pagan fortunas por apreciar.

Ellos, sin embargo, no veían aquella belleza. Estaban rodeados por el más absoluto silencio. Ningún pájaro, ningún coche, ni aún una brisa. Parecían las dos últimas criaturas en la faz de la tierra, lo que armonizaba con el estado de ánimo de ellos. Dos personas solas, unidas por un problema que las aislaba del resto del mundo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró Edward por fin.

—No fue tu culpa —respondió Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo fui la estúpida.

—Tal vez tengamos suerte y nada suceda —sugirió él, intentando animarla.

—No cuentes con eso —replicó—. Corrimos el riesgo dos veces, y en las dos me embaracé. ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?

—¡Debe haber alguna cosa que se pueda hacer! –dijo Edward, indignado. Entonces, se le ocurrió un pensamiento—. Vamos a buscar a un médico —decidió—. Existe aquella píldora del día siguiente, como dicen...

Bella se encogió.

—¿Sabes cómo llaman a esas píldoras, Edward? Pequeños abortos —le informó ella—. Porque es eso lo que provocan. ¡Abortan el óvulo, fertilizado o no!

—Pero tú sabes perfectamente lo que los médicos nos dijeron —le recordó Edward—. Otro embarazo podría ser peligroso.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron al sol poniente.

—¿Entonces, destruyo una vida para proteger la mía? —preguntó, débilmente.

Dejando a Edward solo, Bella descendió del coche y caminó descalza hasta un viejo ciprés.

Apoyada en el áspero tronco, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos.

Primero casi había perdido a Anthony, debido a complicaciones en medio del embarazo. Después, contrariando las órdenes médicas había perdido al segundo bebé.

—_Nada más de hijos _—les había dicho el médico—._ Su cuerpo no podrá soportarlo. _

Un movimiento a su lado indicó que Edward se había unido a ella.

—Anthony necesita de su madre, Bella —observó él.

Ella entendió perfectamente lo que él quería decir.

Lágrimas quemaron sus ojos nuevamente.

—Voy a tomar la tal píldora del día siguiente —se rindió convencida.

Sin más palabras, caminó de vuelta hacia el coche. Edward la siguió rápidamente.

Descendieron la colina en dirección a la ciudad de Nápoles. Edward sintió un mórbido placer al enfrentar el tráfico intenso antes de finalmente pasar bajo un arco que llevaba a la residencia particular donde quedaban sus oficinas.

Desciendo del coche, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta a Bella. Ella no protestó, aún cuando él cerró el resto del cierre de su vestido, antes de conducirla al edificio.

El portero los saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza, pero su mirada de curiosidad observó a Bella desde los pies descalzos y manchados hasta la enredada cabellera.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. El día de trabajo había terminado, y el edificio se encontraba vacío. Entrando en su oficina, Edward apuntó hacia una puerta.

—Tómate una ducha —ordenó, dirigiéndose a un teléfono.

Entrando en el baño, ella lo oyó hablando con su madre, disculpándose por no haber avisado que iban a salir, inventando que habían decidido hacer algunas compras, cediendo a un impulso repentino.

Era una disculpa tan buena como otra cualquiera, pensó Bella, mientras que a nadie se le ocurriera comprobar el cuarto, donde la evidencia de lo ocurrido era más que clara.

La llamada siguiente, ella no consiguió oírla.

Fue corta, tensa, y no mejoró el humor de Edward. La tercera llamada fue a una boutique cerca de allí, sobre la cual él había oído hablar a Elizabeth. Él pidió que le entregaran todo lo que tuvieran en el maniquí cuarenta y dos, incluso lencería, y zapatos número treinta y cinco.

Bella aún no había salido del baño, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, cuando el portero entró, trayendo los encargos. La mayoría de las piezas se destinaban sólo a engañar a Elizabeth. Él pidió al portero que colocara todo en el sofá de cuero sobre la ventana y lo despachó.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, el portero le entregó otro encargo, totalmente diferente. Era pequeño, liviano y traía en la etiqueta el nombre de una clínica de renombre en Nápoles.

Edward aún miraba el pequeño paquete, cuando Bella salió del baño. Envuelta en un albornoz blanco de él, demasiado grande para ella. Bella parecía enormemente infeliz.

—No encontré el secador —informó, apuntando hacia sus cabellos empapados.

—Espera sólo un minuto —pidió él.

Andando hacia ella, le entregó el paquetito.

—Aquí está.

Ella supo lo que era no bien lo cogió, aunque sus ojos no focalizaran lo que estaba escrito en el rótulo.

—Necesito algo para beber —habló ella, temblorosa.

—¿Té, café o agua? —preguntó él, abriendo la puerta de un armario enorme, totalmente equipado, con vasos y botellas.

—Agua —escogió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del inmenso albornoz.

—Bella... —comenzó Edward, entregándole el vaso con agua.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó ella, en tono brusco.

Caminó hasta el sofá.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó ella, mirando las bolsas y cajas.

—Puedes escoger —respondió—. Ahí debe haber todo lo que tú necesitas.

—Un hombre que piensa en todo —ella se burló, abriendo las bolsas y cajas desinteresadamente.

No tardó en escoger lo que quería usar.

—Me voy a quedar con estos —dijo, cogiendo un vestido de seda azul-noche y lencería a juego. Caminó de vuelta hacia el baño, entonces se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿El secador?

Edward fue hasta ella, le entregó el vaso que ella ya había olvidado, y entró en el baño, donde encontró el secador.

—Bella... —intentó hablar una vez más , cuando salió.

Pero ella cerró la puerta del baño.

Quince minutos después apareció con los cabellos arreglados, la ropa inesperadamente sorprendente, dándose cuenta el modo indiferente con que ella la había escogido.

—Zapatos —habló él, apuntando hacia un par de sandalias en el mismo tono del vestido.

Todo el resto había desaparecido, y Bella no quiso saber donde.

Lo descubrió cuando llegaron al coche. Todo el asiento trasero estaba lleno de cajas y bolsas. Volvieron a casa y a su retorcida versión de normalidad.

Ya había oscurecido completamente, cuando llegaron. Las luces brillaban en la entrada, pareciendo ofrecer una recepción calurosa, pero eso no alcanzó a Bella.

Anthony, ya en pijama, apareció no bien entraron a la casa, corriendo hacia ellos.

Edward no dejó a su hijo ninguna opción, pues intencionadamente dio un paso atrás, para que Bella fuera la primera en recibir su cariño.

Después la abrazó también, con fuerza, sorprendiéndola por algunos instantes como ella había hecho, dejándola observar que también sufría.

Intentar ser comprensiva, sin embargo, habría sido demasiado para ella, de ahí que se alejó, deseando poder irse a la cama, taparse la cabeza y quedarse así para siempre.

Pero Elizabeth los esperaba, ansiosa por conversar. Bella lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Llegó a sonreír, cuando Elizabeth se burló de Edward, acusándolo de comprarle un nuevo ajuar a ella ¡sólo porque el equipaje se había atrasado!

—¡Pero llegó mientras estaban fuera! —informó su suegra—. ¡Qué impaciente y extravagante eres, querido! ¡Y qué regalo maravilloso para ti, Bella!

La cena fue igualmente difícil de enfrentar. Bella tuvo que esforzarse a comer sin ganas, sonreír cuando deseaba llorar, hablar cuando todo lo que quería era callarse. Y soportar la mirada vigilante de Edward, como si él esperase que ella se pusiera a gritar en cualquier momento.

Ella advertía su tensión, su palidez bajo su tez.

Oyendo el nombre de Tanya, Bella se obligó a prestar atención a lo que su suegra decía.

—Ella pidió disculpas por que no poder venir a saludarlos —Elizabeth estaba contando inocentemente—. Edward insistió en mandarla a Nueva York, a hacer un trabajo que, según ella, no le interesaba.

Edward miró a su madre con aire de reproche. Fue inútil.

—Ya que la prioridad de Edward era estar aquí contigo y con Anthony, alguien tenía que ir, supongo. Ella volverá la semana que viene. —Elizabeth prosiguió—: Entonces, tal vez podamos hacer una cena para celebrar su reconciliación. Sería bueno, ¿no crees Bella? Usted dos fueron buenas amigas, y estoy segura de que van a querer reanudar esa amistad.

—Con permiso —Bella pidió, levantándose de pronto—. Perdón, Elizabeth, pero no puedo continuar aquí.

—¿No te estás sintiendo bien, querida? —preguntó su suegra.

Debía ser obvio, pensó Bella.

Edward continuaba vigilándola como un halcón.

—Sólo estoy cansada —respondió Bella, sonriendo débilmente—, fue un largo día.

—Claro, querida —murmuró Elizabeth, comprensiva—. Y tú no estás acostumbrada a cenar tan tarde. Tal vez por eso no tienes apetito.

—Probablemente —acordó Bella.

Continuó sonriendo falsamente al besar el rostro de Elizabeth, entonces salió apresurada, murmurando algo incomprensible para Edward.

Cuando consiguió realizar su deseo de acomodarse bajo las sábana, Bella se aisló de todo.

Estaba completamente entregada al bendecido olvido, cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, trayéndola de vuelta a la conciencia.

—No —respondió ella, automáticamente.

—Quédate quieta —susurró Edward, atrayéndola hacia sí en un tierno abrazo—. ¡Puede desear fingir que yo no existo, pero existo y estoy aquí!

—Mientras tu amante está al otro lado del mundo —lo provocó Bella.

—Tanya es una obsesión tuya, no mía —respondió—. ¡Pero ya que decidiste traerla a la cama con nosotros, debo recordarte que tú estás aquí para sustituirla! ¡Deja de evitarme, Bella!

Ella sólo suspiró.

—Tal vez a ti te guste pensar que eres la única persona infeliz en esta cama —prosiguió él—, pero no lo eres. ¡Yo necesito abrazarte, tanto como tú necesitas de mi abrazo!

Él no hablaba de Tanya en aquel momento, descubrió ella. Quiso decir alguna cosa, pero cambió de idea. No quería provocar otra pelea.

Bella comenzaba a dejarse afectar por la desnudez de Edward a su lado, y deseó que él no fuera tan atractivo. Deseó ardientemente no ser tan débil, deseó con todas las fuerzas que su corazón que no le doliera tanto, que su cerebro fuera capaz de tomar la decisión acertada sin titubear. Por encima de todo, deseó que el mundo parara para que ella pudiera descender. Para siempre.

—Llora, si quieres —dijo Edward.

—No —ella se rehusó.

—Fue la decisión correcta, Bella —habló, tranquilamente, besándole la nuca—. ¡La única posible! Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas llorar por haberla tomado.

«¡Fui yo quién tomó la decisión, Edward! Yo», pensó ella, desesperada. Edward nunca sabría lo que aquello le había costado, porque ella nunca se lo diría.

—Sólo quiero dormir y olvidar —murmuró ella.

—Entonces, duerme —le aconsejó él—. Pero, cambia de idea, _cara_, estarás bien aquí.

¿Sería aquella la manera de Edward de consolarla por no estar cerca cuando ella tanto lo había necesitado? Bella estaba absorta en su propio sufrimiento, pero no dejó de notar que Edward apretaba su mano, demostrándole que él también estaba sufriendo.

* * *

**Y de nuevo cayo en la tentación jeje, ahora para colmo se le olvido la pastilla, tiene peligro de morir si se embaraza, es infeliz y para colmo Tanya regresa en una semana… si lo tienen bien fácil xD**

**Besos**

**Pau**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 7

Los brazos de Edward abrazaron a Bella durante toda la noche. Cada vez que emergía del pozo oscuro del sueño, volviendo a la realidad, ella lo sentía ahí, y eso le daba el bienestar necesario para hundirse nuevamente en el olvido.

A la mañana siguiente él la despertó muy temprano, recordándole dulcemente que ella necesitaba tomar la segunda dosis del remedio.

Sin una palabra, ella salió de la cama. Cuando se vio parada en medio del baño, sintiéndose como una pieza sin función, comprendió que había algo diferente en ella.

Mirando su mano izquierda, notó los brillantes anillos en sus dedos.

El primero, un diamante solitario lapidado exóticamente en forma cuadrada, que le había regalado Edward, en el embarazo de Anthony, una semana después que le había anunciado que él iba a ser padre... El segundo era la alianza de oro de boda, igual a la que Edward usaba. El tercero, otro diamante, la piedra de la eternidad, vino cuando ella le había anunciado el segundo embarazo.

¿Cuándo los había colocado Edward de vuelta en sus dedos? ¡Ella podría jurar que él no había salido de su lado en toda la noche! Pero ciertamente él había descendido a la oficina para sacar las joyas del joyero donde las había guardado, y había vuelto a colocarlas en sus dedos, cuidadosamente para no despertarla.

¿Pero por qué había hecho eso?

Un sentimiento de culpa la hizo estremecerse. No estaba siendo enteramente honesta con él. ¿Pero como podría? Fue primero la amante, después la esposa y la madre de su hijo; en aquél momento, era el medio necesario para hacer feliz a Anthony. No podía construir confianza y honestidad basadas en un fundamento tan poco sólido.

Con o sin anillos, nada había cambiado. Se sentía tan sola como la noche en que había perdido a su segundo bebé.

Mirando los anillos, ella deseó fervientemente que Edward no los hubiera colocado de nuevo en sus dedos, tal vez en una tentativa de consolarla.

Él no sabía la verdad.

Volvió hacia el cuarto, afligida.

—Gracias —murmuró, mostrando la mano izquierda.

—Sentí su falta la noche pasada —habló él, sonriendo—. No conseguí dormir hasta que los vi de vuelta en su lugar.

Bella no supo que decir.

—Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer esta mañana? —Edward rompió el silencio—. Suelo llevar a Anthony a cabalgar, apenas él llega a Nápoles. Para mantenerlo en forma.

—¡Perfecto! —coincidió—. Me gustaría ir también. ¿Puedo?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron, como si él sintiera rabia.

—La idea era esa, Bella —habló él—. Qué hagamos todo juntos como una verdadera familia.

—Pensé en haber estado de acuerdo con eso —respondió ella, a la defensiva.

—Fue tu modo de hablar —explicó Edward—, como si tuvieras miedo de interponerte.

—Vamos a dejar algo bien en claro, Edward. ¡Sólo estoy aquí por qué Anthony te puso entre la espada y la pared!

—Bien, tú estás aquí —replicó, con tono agrio—. Y ésta es tu casa. Somos una familia, y mientras más pronto aceptes eso, no te sentirás más una intrusa.

Con esas palabras, él entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

.

.

.

Con el fin de su primera semana en Nápoles acercándose, Bella tuvo que admitir que algunas cosas habían cambiado en Edward. Después de aquella primera riña, él nunca más le levantó la voz, mostrándose cauteloso incluso con el modo en que la miraba.

Había dejado el trabajo de lado para estar con Anthony en aquellos primeros días. Había cumplido su promesa, actuando cómo si fueran realmente una familia feliz.

Habían pasado los días cabalgando, nadando y paseando por Nápoles. Y habían pasado las noches en los brazos del otro, sin ni siquiera pensar en sexo.

Muy lentamente, Bella había comenzado a relajarse y había llegado a entretenerse. Sin el sexo para complicar la situación, ellos habían alcanzado una armonía casi tan seductora como el sexo solía ser.

Pero no podría durar, pensaba, mientras leía al borde de la piscina. Estaba sola por primera vez, desde que había vuelto. Elizabeth había llevado a Anthony y a algunos amigos del niño a la playa, y Edward había comunicado que pasaría el día en la oficina de la residencia, poniendo el trabajo al día.

El libro en su mano no le llamaba la atención. Ella sentía que una energía nerviosa la recorría. Mirando el cielo por décima vez, esperaba ver nubes de tormentas que pudiesen explicar aquel nerviosismo. Pero ni un trazo de gris surcaba el azul perfecto. Ella finalmente renunció a relajarse y entró a tomar una ducha. Después se vistió, con la vaga intención de ir a Nápoles, a matar el tiempo.

Ya se había bañado y se echaba crema en el cuerpo, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. De pie y completamente desnuda, ella miró a Edward. Supo, entonces, que la tempestad que había presentido todo el día había llegado.

Era una tormenta llamada deseo. Puro y simple, caliente y hambriento, tenso y urgente.

—Y-Yo estaba por salir —murmuró ella.

—Más tarde —habló él, librándose de la camisa.

Bella lo observó paralizada, mientras él se quitaba los calcetines y los zapatos.

—Edward, no —protestó, débilmente—. No podemos. Elizabeth y Anthony ya deben...

Él sacudió la cabeza, impaciente.

—Esperé la semana entera que dijeras que podíamos —él habló—. No puedo esperar más, Bella.

Entonces, fue la hipótesis de que la píldora le había provocado la menstruación que lo que lo había hecho mantenerse alejado, comprendió Bella, acertando violentamente.

—Entonces, ¿ya podemos? —insistió él.

Su preocupación habría sido cómica, si no fuera el nerviosismo que él demostraba.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella —suplicó—, dime algo!

—Podemos —susurró ella.

Los ojos color de esmeralda se habían oscurecido de deseo. Edward se sacó el resto de las ropas.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua cuando él se aproximó, quitándole el frasco de crema de su temblorosa mano.

Sin quitar los ojos de los de ella, Edward inclinó la cabeza para capturar la punta de la lengua de Bella con sus sedientos labios. Ella gimió, intentando protestar, cuando él la besó profunda e intensamente.

Cogiéndola por la cintura, él usó la mano libre para soltarle los cabellos sujetos en el alto de la cabeza.

Con los suaves cabellos claros cayendo sensualmente entre los dedos, él la atrajo tiernamente hacía sí.

El contacto fue electrizante. Carne contra carne, provocando música en cada nervio de sus cuerpos.

Él la besó de nuevo. Lentamente, intensamente, acariciándola hasta que ella gimió de placer.

No soportando más, Bella tomó la cabeza de él entre las manos y se puso a besarlo ansiosamente.

Fue lo bastante para tomarla, cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Las almohadas fueron a parar en el lugar de siempre, en el suelo, tiradas por él con furia, mientras ella alejaba rápidamente las cubiertas.

Ellos se habían unido en un frenético enredo de miembros sobre el frescor del lino. Fue muy profundo, muy espontáneo. Erótico. Ambos en la cúspide de la sensualidad, no tenían frenos ni tabúes, todos los medios de dar y recibir placer fueron usados. No hubo palabras, sólo el sonido de su respiración jadeante y del movimiento de sus cuerpos ardientes en dirección a aquel tipo de clímax que desnudaba el alma. Después, se quedaron acostados, intercambiando cariños y besos, comunicándose de la manera más eficiente del mundo. Las palabras eras peligrosas, y ninguno de ellos quería estropear aquella magia especial que habían creado para envolverlos en una burbuja intocable de felicidad.

Hicieron el amor varias veces más durante aquella tarde caliente y silenciosa, para enseguida dormirse en los brazos del otro hasta la puesta de sol.

Bella despertó con una sábana cubriéndole estratégicamente parte del cuerpo. Edward ya no estaba la su lado, y ella tuvo un sobresalto cuando vio la hora en el reloj de cabecera.

¡Siete horas! ¡Elizabeth y Anthony debían haber llegado hace horas! ¿Qué disculpa habría usado Edward para explicar su pereza?

—¡Edward, miserable! —murmuró ella, para sí misma, mientras saltaba de la cama y buscaba algo para vestirse.

Sobre una silla, el vestido suave de algodón azul que ella había pretendido usar después del baño permanecía doblado. Se lo puso rápidamente, después de ponerse distraída la ropa íntima, se calzó un par de sandalias y, peinándose los cabellos con los dedos, abrió la puerta hacia el pasillo.

La primera cosa que oyó fue la voz trastornada de Anthony.

Lo que vio, la paralizó totalmente.

¡Elizabeth y Edward miraban desesperados a Anthony, que ferozmente enfrentaba a Tanya!

Tenía que ser Tanya para provocar toda aquella confusión, concluyó Bella.

—Pero, querido —la mujer habló con voz dulce, inclinándose hacia Anthony—. ¡Tú me dijiste que te gustaría que tu papá se casara conmigo!

—¡No, no lo dije! —negó Anthony, exaltado—. ¡A mí no me gusta usted!

—¡Anthony! —Edward lo regañó—. Pide disculpas.

—¡No! —contestó Anthony, con la fuerza suficiente para hacer a Edward enojarse—. ¡Ella está mintiendo! ¡Y no la voy a dejar!

—Por favor —Elizabeth intentaba intervenir—, fue sólo un mal entendido, Edward. No te preocupes.

—¿Preocupado? —repitió Edward, incrédulo—. ¿Puedes explicarme por qué mi hijo está siendo grosero con una huésped de nuestra casa?

—Debe ser problema del idioma —sugirió Elizabeth—. Tanya dijo alguna cosa la última vez que vio a Anthony, y es obvio que él lo entendió mal. De la misma forma, él puede haber dicho algo que ella no entendió. ¡Qué tontería, enojarse por eso!

—¡No, no entendí mal! —insistió Anthony.

—¡Anthony! ¡Pídele disculpas a Tanya en este instante! —ordenó Edward, esta vez en el más puro inglés—. ¿Entendiste bien?

El chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Bella observó que él no se volvería atrás.

—Oh, no lo obligues a hacer eso, Edward —pidió Tanya, dulcemente—. Él está un poco alterado porque corregí su italiano.

—¡Nada de eso! —Anthony volvió a gritar—. ¡Usted me dijo que era una molestia, que cuando papá se casara con usted él no iba a quererme más! ¡Te odio, papá! ¡Y no voy a pedir disculpas!

—Anthony... —llamó Bella, tranquilamente.

Por primera vez, se sintió como una pariente pobre, usando aquel vestido de algodón barato y notó que Tanya, con su vestido negro brillante, zapatos negros brillantes y cabellos rubios rojizos y brillantes, la observaba de arriba a abajo.

—¡Oh, Bella! —exclamó Elizabeth, angustiada—. ¡Lo que debes de estar pensando!

—Estoy pensando que esta... discusión parece desequilibrada —ella respondió, sin dejar de mirar a su hijo.

Silenciosamente, extendió la mano, y el simple gesto hizo a Anthony correr hacia ella.

Edward, con la mirada, retenía su autoridad de padre. Elizabeth se torcía las manos, pues la paz de su hogar estaba amenazada. Y Tanya miró hacia Bella con aire de compasión, cuando ella se arrodilló a hablar con el chico.

—¿Anthony, fuiste grosero con Tanya? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —respondió Anthony, bajando los ojos.

—¿Y no crees que eso requiere un pedido de disculpas?

Anthony negó con un gesto de cabeza, después miró a Bella con lágrimas en los grandes ojos verdes.

—Yo nunca dije lo que ella dice que yo hablé, mamá —murmuró él, suplicante—. ¡Me gusta que papá esté casado contigo!

Bella asintió, comprobando que Anthony había hablado tan sinceramente como podía. El conflicto había terminado, pues ella no obligaría a su hijo a disculparse con una mujer que, como ella bien sabía, era capaz de deformar una situación completamente.

—Entonces, ándate a tu cuarto —habló Bella—. Iré a conversar contigo dentro de poco.

—¡Bella! —protestó Edward.

Bella continuó ignorándolo. Edward la miraba, enojado, Elizabeth, censurándola, y Tanya, sonriente, como quien había acabado de ganar una batalla.

«Con razón», Bella pensó. «Llegó hace pocos minutos y ya consiguió sembrar la discordia entre todos nosotros.»

—¡Dios, Bella, que temperamento tiene tu hijo! —Tanya rompió el silencio—. Desgraciadamente, parece que tengo el don de despertar su mal genio. ¡Voy a intentar quedarme lejos de él mientras permanezcan aquí!

Bella miró a Edward, que parecía tan sorprendido como ella misma.

—Tanya llegó de Estados Unidos esta mañana y encontró su apartamento inundado —Elizabeth se apresuró en explicar—. Una cañería se rompió inundándolo todo, por lo tanto yo la invité a quedarse aquí mientras le hacen las reparaciones.

—Mis cosas fueron transportadas a la suite al lado de la de Edward —informó Tanya, dulcemente—. Ya saben donde encontrarme, si quieren hablar conmigo.

—No.

La negativa firme no partió de Bella, como habría de esperarse, sino de Edward. Él indudablemente se estaba acordando de la conversación que habían tenido acerca del cuarto donde Tanya solía quedarse.

—Quienquiera que te haya colocado allí cometió un error —prosiguió él, tenso—. Si tienes que quedarte, Tanya, que sea en el ala de la casa reservada a mi madre. Bella y yo deseamos privacidad.

—Naturalmente —Tanya convino inmediatamente—. Te pido disculpas si, al escoger mi cuarto, Elizabeth y yo no tuvimos en consideración la reciente... reconciliación de ustedes.

Elizabeth se mostraba nerviosa nuevamente, lo que hacía a Bella pensar si ella habría tenido participación en la elección del cuarto de Tanya.

Edward parecía cada vez más furioso. Primero el hijo lo había irritado, después su esposa, interfiriendo. Para culminar, su madre, colocando a Tanya donde él no la quería.

En verdad, con la única persona con quien él no se mostraba indignado en aquel momento era con la propia Tanya.

Bella los dejó para ir a hablar con Anthony. Lo encontró inclinado sobre una caja de juguetes, de donde quitaba bloques de madera que ponía en el suelo, visiblemente aburrido.

Determinada a hacerlo olvidar el desdichado episodio de aquella tarde, ella lo ayudó a tomar un baño y se acostó con él para leerle algunos cuentos. Cuando observó que los párpados del niño comenzaron a cerrarse, Bella lo besó suavemente, deseándole una buena noche.

—No me gusta Tanya —murmuró Anthony, de pronto—. Ella siempre lo estropea todo.

Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar aquellas palabras.

—¿A ti te gusta ella? —el chico preguntó de pronto.

—No —admitió—, pero a la _nonna_ le gusta. Entonces, por la _nonna_, tenemos que ser educados con Tanya, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —contestó él, obstinado—. Pero dile a papá que siento mucho haberle gritado. ¿Todavía me querrá?

—Tú mismo puedes decirme eso —habló Edward, surgiendo de pronto en la puerta del cuarto.

Continuaba enojado, notó Bella.

—Necesitamos conversar —dijo él, cuando ella pasó a su lado en la puerta.

—Puedes apostar que sí —contestó.

El antagonismo volvía a crecer entre ellos. Lo que sucedió en la cama poco antes fue completamente borrado por una despiadada mujer.

Se encontraron en el cuarto a la hora de vestirse para la cena. Bella ya estaba allá cuando Edward entró, furioso.

—¡Muy bien! —él gruñó—. ¿Cómo puedes quitarme mi autoridad delante de Anthony?

—Y tú, ¿cómo puedes querer obligarlo a actuar con hipocresía en frente de todos? —contestó, en el mismo tono agresivo.

—El niño fue grosero —Edward se justificó.

—¡Él estaba enojado! —corrigió Bella—. ¿Puedes imaginar como él se sintió, oyendo que sus palabras eran deformadas?

—Tal vez él haya deformado las cosas —objetó Edward—. Tanya estaba sólo intentando conversar con él y...

Bella dejó de escuchar. Volviéndose repentinamente, se fue a la terraza, dejando a Edward solo.

Apoyándose en el balcón de piedra, respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar la frustración que ardía dentro de ella. Se preguntaba ¿por qué Edward se había tomado el trabajo de ir a Londres a buscarla, cuando estaba claro que para él Anthony estaba en segundo lugar, y Tanya en el primero?

Edward fue a reunirse con ella a la terraza, cerrando la puerta de vidrio detrás de sí.

—¿Nadie te enseñó que es una falta de educación dejar a una persona hablando sola? —preguntó.

—Eso hace de mí una persona grosera, como Anthony —habló, irónica—. ¡Dios! ¡Debe ser difícil vivir con nosotros!

Él rió, reaccionando con humor al sarcasmo de Bella. Aquello alivió un poco la tensión entre ellos.

Por algunos momentos, permanecieron en silencio.

Ya había caído la noche, y un cuarto de luna lanzaba sus reflejos plateados en las aguas oscuras de la bahía. Nápoles, en el otro lado, brillaba como una nube de hadas en un manto de terciopelo.

Una linda vista, con poder mágico y sensual.

—¿Peleaste con Anthony otra vez? —preguntó Bella, casualmente.

—No, claro que no —él lo negó—. Le pedí disculpas por haber perdido la paciencia. Sé que no me comporté mejor que Anthony, allá abajo.

—¿Entonces, hicieron las paces?

—Las hicimos —respondió, sin alegría—. Tanya tiene razón. Anthony parece tener un genio...

—¡No me interesa la opinión de ella! —Bella lo interrumpió—. ¡De hecho, ella debía irse a un hotel!

—¡Pero, qué cosa! ¡No vas a empezar con eso también, por el amor de Dios! —Edward reclamó, furioso—. ¡Sabes que no puedo impedirle que se quede en esta casa!

—Bien, o ella sale, o salimos nosotros —declaró Bella—. Y, ya que hablamos de eso, me mentiste sobre Tanya.

—¿Mentí? —preguntó, asustado—. ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando me hiciste creer que te casarías con ella después de nuestro divorcio. Pero esa nunca fue una opción, ¿no es así?

—Ah —sonrió Edward—. ¿Y puedo saber como fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?

—La propia Tanya me lo contó, cuando fue obligada a deformar lo que Anthony había dicho para esconder sus propias mentiras.

—¿A corregir el mal entendido entre dos personas que hablan idiomas diferentes? —sugirió él, suavemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es igual. Significa que nuestro hijo se enojo sin motivo, y que tú me trajiste de vuelta hacia acá bajo una falsa amenaza.

—Yo no mentí —él negó—. De verdad, te expliqué bien claramente porque te quería de vuelta.

—¿Quieres decir, para vengar tu orgullo herido? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Lo que compartimos esta tarde te pareció venganza? —preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Bella silenciosamente admitió que no. Sin alternativa, cambió de asunto.

—Pero tú me prometiste que, si yo volvía, Tanya quedaría fuera de nuestra vida, ¿no es así?

—No —negó él, eso también—. Si pensaras bien, Bella vas a acordarte que yo dije que no podía hacer tal promesa.

Ella suspiró enfurecida.

—¡Ten dignidad, Edward! —exclamó—. ¡Un hombre no puede mantener a la esposa y a la amante bajo el mismo techo!

—¡No voy decirte de nuevo que ella no es mi amante!

—Ex amante, entonces —concedió Bella—. ¡Ella no debería estar aquí!

—Tú estás loca, obsesionada y engañada —concluyó.

—Entonces estoy loca —gritó—. Tú te casaste con una lunática con delirios paranoicos. Es bueno que sepas lidiar con esos «delirios», antes que yo misma intente librarme de ellos.

Edward rió.

—Estás todavía loca —murmuró, fingiendo pesar.

—Es genético —informó ella, irónica—. ¡Cómo los cabellos castaños y los ojos cafés! —ella explicó—. Creo que puedo hacer brujerías también, y volar en una escoba. Eso significa que puedo identificar a otra bruja en cuanto la veo.

—Te refieres a... —sonrió Edward, interrumpiéndose.

—Tanya —respondió—. ¡Una bruja completa! ¡Y con una debilidad por los maridos ajenos!

—Ella ha sido amiga de la familia hace años —le recordó Edward—. Y no voy, de manera ninguna, a alejar a Tanya, simplemente porque a ti no te gusta.

—¿Y que tal hacerlo por qué a Anthony no le gusta? —ella sugirió.

—A él no le gusta porque a _ti _no te gusta —la culpó Edward.

—Ah, entonces la culpa es mía —contestó, burlándose—. Yo lo debería saber.

—Me rehúso a rendirme a prejuicios infundados —habló él con firmeza.

Él quería una prueba de la maldad de Tanya, Bella pensó. Bien, ella poseía una, aunque circunstancial.

El punto era: ¿debía contarle? ¡La última vez en que ella había tocado el asunto, él había quedado tan devastado! Pero, acordándose del hijo que había perdido y de las profundidades en que Tanya la había lanzado tomó una decisión.

—El día en que comencé a perder el bebé, llamé a todos los lugares posibles, buscándote. Por fin, te encontré en el apartamento de Tanya.

—Sé eso —confirmó él—. Nunca negué que estaba allá.

Sólo que la disculpa de él fue que quería emborracharse para olvidar la angustia causada por su última riña.

La versión de Tanya fue bien diferente, Bella se acordó.

—¿Por qué, entonces, si Tanya te despertó inmediatamente, te llevó seis horas para llegar al hospital? —preguntó—. ¿El tráfico estaba horrible, no? O te quedaste sin gasolina? Parece que esa es una de las disculpas masculinas más frecuentes. O, tal vez, Tanya haya esperado demasiado para darte el recado.

Hizo una breve pausa, entonces prosiguió, antes que Edward pudiera manifestarse.

—¿Qué te dice eso acerca de tu preciosa Tanya? No me digas, pues la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero, de ahora en delante, cuando yo te diga que aquella mujer es puro veneno, es bueno que lo creas. Y mantenla lejos de mí y de mi hijo, o nos iremos ahora. Si eso te causa algún prejuicio, muy bien, que así sea. ¡Pero también es una promesa!

Bella tenía la convicción de una cosa. Si Edward continuaba quedándose al lado de Tanya, su matrimonio estaría definitivamente acabado.

—Está bien —él finalmente habló—. Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer. Existen algunos proyectos en espera. Uno en Nueva York, otro en París. Tanya sería la persona ideal para supervisarlos, pero ella tendrá que finalizar otras negociaciones, antes de poder salir del país. Y el cumpleaños de mi madre se está aproximando. Sesenta y cinco años, y ella está planeando una gran fiesta. Espera que Tanya esté aquí. Intenta comprenderlo.

Bella admitía que Edward tenía el derecho de no querer herir a su madre, de la misma forma que ella se hallaba en el derecho de evitar que Anthony fuera herido.

—Dos semanas, y prometo que ella saldrá de esta casa y de Nápoles —él afirmó.

Dos semanas, pensó Bella. ¿Podría soportar a Tanya dos semanas enteras?

No tenía elección, estaba presa en aquella casa cualesquiera que fueran, las circunstancias, pues era allí donde Anthony deseaba estar.

—Está bien —concordó ella—.Tienes dos semanas. ¡Pero en ese ínter tanto, mantén a aquella mujer lejos de mí y de Anthony! —advirtió.

Diciendo eso, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de vidrio.

—No dormí con Tanya el día en que nuestro hijo murió —declaró él, con voz grave, caminando detrás de ella.

—«Dormir» parece ser la palabra clave —observó ella, con desprecio.

—¿Alguna vez pronuncié el nombre de Tanya mientras dormía a tu lado? —él quiso saber.

Bella se detuvo. Sabía exactamente adónde él quería llegar.

—No —admitió.

—Diferente de ti con aquel Jacob. ¡Menos mal que fuiste ahorrada de tamaña inmoralidad!

—Nunca dormí con Jacob —confesó.

En la terraza vecina, Tanya dio un paso al frente, tomando mentalmente nota del nuevo nombre que surgía en aquel contexto. Se sintió reconfortada. Pocos momentos antes, se había visto casi derrotada.

—Extraño —murmuró Edward—, pero no te creo. ¿Dónde quedó nuestra confianza?

—Nunca hubo ninguna —observó Bella, apenada—. Tú te casaste conmigo por necesidad. Acepté por hacer lo que debía. No se construye confianza sobre tales bases.

Él no parecía tener respuesta, de ahí que Bella abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto.

Edward no la siguió. Permaneció en la terraza por mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente entró, tenía la expresión cargada y tensa.

Toda la intimidad que habían conseguido alcanzar en aquella tarde, en la cama, fue irremediablemente sacudida.

* * *

**¡Que perra! Tanya llego, lo malo es que la nonna la quiere con ella… para colmo tuvo la culpa de que Edward no llegara a tiempo el día que su bebé murió =(… ahora que plan malvado tendrá…**

**Besos **

**Pau **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 8

La cena de aquella noche fue desgastante. Elizabeth no se había recuperado de la escena desagradable con su nieto. El modo como miraba ansiosa de Edward hacia Bella revelaba que ella percibía que la paz entre su hijo y su nuera estaba por los pelos.

¿Estaría ella preguntándose el por qué?, Bella pensó, creyendo que no, pues sería muy difícil que Elizabeth admitiera fallos en los miembros de su maravillosa familia.

Hasta Tanya estaba extrañamente callada. Pasó la mayor parte de la cena perdida en sus pensamientos.

Culpó al cansancio provocado por la diferencia de horario, cuando Elizabeth quiso saber si ella estaba bien. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo por conversar educadamente con Bella.

—Supe que estuviste trabajando con La Black & Lang en Londres.

Bella deseó mandarla a el infierno, pero sonrió.

—Trabajé, sí. Como ya había sido secretaria jurídica, fue bueno volver al mismo trabajo.

—Tu conocimiento de los idiomas debe haber sido muy útil para una firma que es especializada en leyes europeas —comentó Tanya en tono benevolente—. ¿Nosotros ya utilizamos los servicios de ellos, Edward?

Edward se endureció casi imperceptiblemente, pero Bella lo notó.

—No que yo me acuerde —respondió él.

—Eso es extraño —habló Tanya, frunciendo la frente—. Estoy segura de que los conozco. ¿Jacob Lang es un de los socios, no es así?

—No. Robert Lang y Jacob Black —corrigió Bella, sintiendo la mirada de Edward traspasarla como una aguja, cuando ella pronunció el nombre de Jacob.

—Ah, yo me engañé —dijo Tanya—. Vas a añorar del trabajo, imagino. Sé que a mí no me gustaría volver a no hacer nada.

—Necesito trabajar —anunció Edward, levantándose bruscamente—. Tanya, sería bueno que veamos juntos algunos papeles, antes que te acuestes, si no estuvieras demasiado cansada.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella.

Edward ya salía del comedor.

Ella lo siguió inmediatamente después, y Bella intentó animar a la pobre Elizabeth conversando cosas triviales, hasta que también pudo retirarse a el refugio relativamente seguro de su cuarto.

Cuando finalmente se acostó, estaba más que lista para desconectar la mente y dormir. Pero Edward entró en el cuarto algunos minutos después, y eso era la última cosa que ella necesitaba. Suponiendo que él iba a acostarse, continuó con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que dormía. Cuando él le tocó suavemente el rostro, segundos después, ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella.

—Surgió un imprevisto —informó él—. Necesito ir a mi oficina en Nápoles, donde me quedaré algunas horas.

—¿Solo? —preguntó ella sin querer.

—Solo, sí —respondió con dureza—. ¡Si no tienes cuidado, Bella, tu desconfianza va a comerte viva!

Con esas palabras, se alejó y salió del cuarto.

«Oh, mi Dios», ella pensó, desolada. «¿Qué será de mí?»

Oyendo el ruido de un motor, ella se levantó y fue a la terraza a tiempo de ver las luces traseras rojas del coche de Edward alejándose.

—Yo te amo —murmuró—. Aún contra mi voluntad.

Estaba decidida a volver a la cama, cuando oyó nuevamente ruido de motor. Volviéndose hacia el balcón, vio un BMW negro salir detrás de la casa donde quedaban los garajes. Era Tanya.

Bella pensó en lo que Edward había llamado de delirios «paranoicos» y sonrió sin ganas. No sentía rabia, ni dolor, ni angustia. Parecía que ya se había agotado su cuota de sufrimiento en relación a lo que Edward y Tanya hacían.

No consiguió dormir mucho aquella noche, y estaba despierta, cuando uno de los coches volvió, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. El otro ella no lo oyó llegar, pues cayó en un sueño profundo que antecedió al amanecer.

Despertó con sonidos en el cuarto, y abrió los ojos para ver a Edward arreglándose para el día. De repente, vio que el lugar a su lado de la cama no mostraba rastros de que él se hubiese acostado. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, fingiendo no percibir que él estaba allí.

Una hora más tarde ella descendió, vistiendo un conjunto que poseía hace años: falda crema y de corte clásico, blusa sin mangas de seda color café.

Entrando en la soleada sala, encontró a Edward y a Tanya tomando juntos el desayuno. Había papeles esparcidos en la mesa entre ellos, y Tanya tomaba notas en un block. Edward examinaba un documento.

Todo muy convincente, como si estuviesen trabajando, observó Bella. Tanya vestía ropas negras, como siempre, y Edward usaba un terno gris. Considerando que él había trabajado la noche entera, su apariencia era excelente, observó Bella.

Él la miró, estrechando los ojos.

Conocía aquel conjunto que usaba ella. Conocía hasta el modo como ella había sujetado su cabello color de la caoba con una ancha presilla de tortuga, de manera elegante, pero informal. Era el modo como ella se arreglaba cuando salía a trabajar.

—¿Vas a algún lugar? —preguntó, enfadado.

Bella sonrió de manera suave.

—Voy a restablecer algunos viejos contactos —respondió, caminando hacia una silla libre.

Tanya levantó los ojos negros hacia ella.

—_Buon giorno _ —saludo—. Entonces, ¿pretendes volver a trabajar?

Era obvio que había deducido aquello por el traje de Bella.

—¿Mejor que «volver a no hacer nada», no crees?

—¿Será que te alcancé tanto así, cuando dije eso? —dedujo Tanya—. Disculpa, no tuve la intención.

Bella se sirvió café, y Tanya se volvió a hablar con Edward. Él, sin embargo, no la oía. Prestaba atención a Bella. Sabía que ella estaba furiosa y que había decidido rebelarse.

—Anthony está con su abuela —avisó—. Van a pasar el día en la playa, de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Me despedí de ellos —sonrió Bella, tranquilamente y cogió una tostada.

—Edward, si tú... —Tanya se entrometió.

—Cállate —él la interrumpió.

—¿Estoy molestando? —preguntó ella, melosa.

—Claro que no —aseguró Bella, pasando tranquilamente mermelada en la tostada.

—Sí —Edward se alteró—. Por favor déjame solo con Bella.

La expresión de Tanya no demostró irritación. Obediente, ella se levantó, juntó sus papeles y salió de la sala.

Mordiendo la tostada. Bella asistió a todo impasiblemente, pero Edward empujó la silla hacia atrás y se aproximó a ella.

—No quiero que vuelvas a trabajar.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —respondió ella, tranquilamente.

—Aceptar el primer empleo que te ofrezcan, sólo porque estás molesta conmigo, sería una niñería —declaró Edward.

—No estoy moleta contigo

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —él quiso saber.

—Por mí. ¡Hago esto por mí!

Fue una decisión que ella había tomado en medio de la noche. Tenía que conseguir una vida nueva, fuera de aquella casa que se había hecho sofocante.

—¿Y Anthony? —indagó Edward.

—Anthony tiene más personas a su alrededor, en esta casa, que la mayoría de los niños tienen en una escuela —respondió ella.

—Él prefiere que su madre esté en casa —replicó Edward—. Yo prefiero que su madre esté en casa, con él. ¿De qué sirve todo lo que estoy haciendo, si tú no valoras esas ventajas?

—¡Cuánta arrogancia! —Bella exclamó.

—No me siento arrogante. Me siento molesto porque no conversaste conmigo al respeto, antes de tomar tu decisión. Es tan típico de ti, Bella —censuró. Sin notar que Bella palidecía, continuó—: ¡Tú eres tan obstinadamente independiente, que sólo haces lo que quieres, sin molestarte por lo que los otros piensan!

—Lo siento mucho, si eso es lo que piensas —murmuró ella.

Edward suspiró.

—Oye —pidió, agarrando los finos dedos de ella—. No quiero pelear contigo cada vez que conversamos. ¡Quiero que seas feliz aquí, quiero que nosotros seamos felices!

—¿Contigo siendo el jefe proveedor de la casa, y yo el trofeo que mantienes sobre la chimenea? —se burló ella—. No, gracias, Edward. No fui hecha para ese papel.

—Aquella mujer debería aprender a controlar la lengua —reveló él.

Bella casi se atragantó con la crítica de Edward a Tanya.

—¿Tú no tienes que ir a trabajar? —preguntó ella.

Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió, y Tanya entró.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó ella sin rodeos—. Es que tenemos mucho que hacer Edward, si queremos coger el vuelo del mediodía a París.

De pronto, el aire quedó irrespirable.

—¿Vas a París... con ella? —preguntó Bella.

—Yo...

—¿Oh, no lo sabías, Bella? —interfirió Tanya—. Supuse que Edward te lo había contado.

—Yo iba a contárselo —gruñó, no hacia Tanya, pero si hacia Bella.

—No es necesario —declaró Bella, tirando de los dedos que él le cogía—. Tu compatriota eficiente lo hizo eso por ti.

—¡Bella! —la voz de Edward era una mezcla de furia y frustración.

—Con permiso —pidió ella—. Tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ella no se resistió. Miró a Tanya y preguntó cándidamente:

—¿Te estás divirtiendo bastante?

—¡No sé de que estás hablando —mintió la mujer, demostrando consternación.

Bella rió, sonoramente y de modo grosero.

—Edward, lo siento tanto, yo sólo pensé... —decía Tanya, cuando Bella salió de la sala.

Edward la siguió instantes después, yendo a encontrarla en el cuarto. Bella vestía el abrigo que hacía conjunto con la falda crema.

—¿No tienes que coger un avión? —preguntó ella, sarcástica.

—No hagas esto, Bella —le avisó él—. ¡No me provoques después de que pasé mitad de la noche trabajando. Estoy sin dormir y sin paciencia!

—¿Y dónde estuviste trabajando toda la noche? —lo desafió.

—Sabes donde. En la oficina. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Solo?

—¡Sí, solo!

—¿A qué hora volviste?

—Alrededor de las cinco. ¿Esto es un interrogatorio? —preguntó.

—Tanya salió de aquí después de ti y llegó antes —informó ella—. ¿Ese es el horario patrón para encuentros furtivos? ¡Es bueno que yo lo sepa, para cuando comience a tener los míos!

—Tú piensas que yo estaba con Tanya —descubrió él por fin—. ¡_Madre di_ _Dio_! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en mí?

Nunca, Bella se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? —preguntó indiferentemente.

—Cerca de una semana.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

—En el apartamento de la firma, como siempre. —Él suspiró fatigosamente—. Bella, fuiste tú quién me pidió que mantuviera a Tanya lejos. ¡Y es eso lo que estoy intentando hacer!

—Diviértete, entonces.

No debería haber dicho aquellas palabras, descubrió Bella, pues Edward la tomó en sus brazos antes que ella pudiera reaccionar. Los labios de él buscaron los suyos, ansiosamente. Bella se rindió sin luchar, sin ni al menos sentirse irritada consigo misma. Retribuyó las caricias con igual intensidad. Las manos de él estaban en todas partes en un segundo: recorriendo su espalda, arrancándole la blusa y el frágil sujetador de seda. Ella gimió de placer. Él rió, y enseguida cogió una de las manos de ella, poniéndola sobre su sexo despierto.

—Esto es a lo que yo llamo «divertirme» —murmuró.

Descendió los labios sedientos hacia uno de los senos ya excitados. Sensaciones de éxtasis recorrían locamente el cuerpo ardiente de Bella, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¡Si atiendes —ella gimió—, yo te mato!

Con un gruñido sensual, Edward tomó los labios de ella nuevamente en los suyos, pero el teléfono insistía.

Él dio un paso atrás, tan rápido, que Bella no consiguió entender lo que sucedía. Entendió, cuando sus ojos se posaron en él, y ella vio que Edward sonreía con maldad. Él sabía que ella podía transformarse en una gata salvaje, cuando la provocada, y en aquel momento reía de triunfo, pues tenía conocimiento de que había acabado de organizar con éxito su propia huida.

—Espérame —habló, mirándola con desvergonzada complicidad.

Salió antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. El teléfono continuaba sonando con una persistencia típica de Tanya.

.

.

.

Fue una semana extraña y larga. Bella se sentía como una prometida a la espera del momento mágico, aunque en el fondo estuviera molesta consigo misma por estar tan ansiosa.

Aquel hombre, Edward, era su debilidad. El cuerpo de él, era el templo donde ella oraba. Bella se condenaba por sentirse débil de espíritu, débil en la carne y en la mente.

Ella intentó combatir esos sentimientos sumergiéndose de cuerpo y alma a actividades sin propósito alguno. Almorzaba con viejos amigos, buscaba saber sobre posibilidades de trabajo, cuando la verdad tenía prisa por conseguir empleo. Se espantaba por eso, pues siempre había pensado que trabajar era su prioridad número uno en Nápoles.

Aprendió también que Elizabeth no era sólo una abuela ocasional. Ella se dedicaba a Anthony a tiempo completo, adoraba pasar las horas disponibles con él, y estaba siempre interesada en lo que el chico tenía que decirle. Anthony se había soltado bajo su amorosa atención.

Observando a Elizabeth dedicarse tanto a su nieto. Bella descubrió por qué Edward era el hombre que era. Elizabeth tenía el don de instigar auto confianza en Anthony, y ciertamente había hecho lo mismo con su propio hijo.

Un hijo que llamaba a casa todo el santo día, hablaba con su madre, hablaba con el niño y... con Bella.

Ninguno de ellos mencionaba a Tanya durante esas conversaciones. Bella no lo hacía por pensar que Tanya podía estar al lado de Edward, y pensaba que Edward no mencionaba el nombre de la mujer porque ella debía aún estar con él.

La onda de calor que había envuelto Nápoles no pasaba.

Bella tomaba una ducha por segunda vez, aquella tarde. No fue sólo el calor lo que la había hecho abrir el grifo de agua fría, sino también el deseo. Suspiraba por Edward, ardía por él. Sabía que él volvería aquella noche.

Por lo tanto, cuando un cuerpo desnudo y muy musculoso se arrimó a ella por detrás, bajo el chorro de agua fría, ella pensó que estaba fantaseando con la presencia de Edward.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, casi resbalando en el piso mojado.

Poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, él la abrazó con firmeza.

—¡Me asustaste! —exclamó ella.

—¡Disculpa, pero al verte así, no lo pude resistir!

—Pensé que regresarías a la noche —habló ella, intentando controlar el corazón disparado.

—Tomé un vuelo antes —explicó.

Bella luchaba para recuperar el control.

—El agua está muy fría —él se quejó, alcanzando el control de temperatura de la ducha—. ¿Estás intentando coger un resfriado?

—Estaba tan caliente... —murmuró ella.

—¿Me extrañabas?

—Ni pensé en ti —ella mintió.

—¡Pero yo te extrañe a ti. Y mira que no me enorgullezco de esa confesión!

—Sólo porque quieres alguna cosa de mí —lo provocó.

Él rió y se dedicó a mostrarle lo que deseaba. Mientras Edward hacía el amor con ella, llevándola al éxtasis, Bella se permitió sonreír, pues concluyó que un hombre no podría estar tan anhelante de sexo, si hubiera pasado la semana en los brazos de otra.

—Bésame —murmuró ella—. Necesito que me beses en este instante.

Él la besó, sintiendo que ella aceleraba el ritmo, aproximándose al orgasmo. Alcanzaron el éxtasis casi simultáneamente, mezclando sus gemidos de placer con el ruido del agua de la ducha.

Después, Edward la cargó fuera del chorro, y Bella se apoyó en los anchos hombros, mientras se enjuagaba suavemente. Se besaron perezosamente, sin hablar.

Las palabras no parecían necesarias, o tal vez ambos supieran que ellas podrían deshacer el encantamiento.

Bella miró cariñosamente el rostro atractivo de Edward y deseó con todas las fuerzas que pudiera atreverse a amarlo otra vez, como lo había amado un día, sin dolor y sin desconfianza.

—Continúa mirándome así —él susurró—, y tendrás que pasar el resto del día en la cama.

—Anthony fue pasar el día a la casa de su amigo Paolo —informó ella, en voz baja.

Él levantó un ceja, malicioso.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que no te importaría pasar todo el día en el cuarto conmigo? —preguntó.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

.

.

.

Fue Elizabeth quién preguntó por Tanya, a la hora de la cena.

—Ella se quedó en París —respondió Edward—. Pero estará de vuelta para tu fiesta, la próxima semana.

Otra semana sin Tanya, Bella pensó, aliviada. Se sintió feliz y reanimada, permaneciendo así los días que siguieron. La vida parecía haber vuelto a la rutina que ellos habían establecido antes de que Edward fuera con Tanya a París. Él pasaba las mañanas en la oficina de la casa, las tardes con Bella y su hijo, mientras Elizabeth se envolvía enteramente en los preparativos de la fiesta que se aproximaba.

La vida de ellos no podría estar mejor. Nadaban en la piscina y paseaban por las montañas, intentando huir del calor asfixiante. Entonces, surgió un trabajo que era todo lo que Bella podría desear, pues sería un trabajo de free lance, que ella podría hacer en casa, traduciendo libros para una editora.

—Debo estar poniéndome ociosa —confesó a Edward aquella noche.

—¿No puede ser simplemente felicidad? —sugirió él.

«¿Será que me dediqué tanto al trabajo, en Londres, porque estaba infeliz?» dedujo ella.

—Bien, voy a necesitar la biblioteca para trabajar —avisó—. O, si no, tu oficina, pero no creo que te gustaría compartir el espacio de trabajo conmigo.

—Ninguno de nosotros trabajaría mucho —comentó Edward, sonriendo significativamente. Entonces, gimió—: Humm... eres muy buena en esto.

Bella pasaba las uñas por la piel de marfil y sedosa de la espalda de él, mientras él sonreía con contenida satisfacción.

—Ya lo sé —habló ella, dulcemente—. Tengo mucha práctica.

Ella se refería al pasado, pues muchas veces ellos habían pasado horas acostados, acariciándose. Pero Bella observó que Edward no había entendido la alusión. Sus músculos se endurecieron de pronto.

—¿Cuánto, exactamente, practicaste? —preguntó él, ásperamente.

Suspirando, ella se sentó para enfrentarlo. Él también cambió de posición.

—¿Cuántos amantes tuviste, Bella?

—Sabes que no hubo nadie antes de ti —ella le recordó—. Por lo tanto, ¿para qué comenzar con preguntas de ese tipo?

—Quiero decir después que nos casamos.

Bella lo miró, deseando conocer la mente de Edward tan bien como conocía su cuerpo.

—¿Cuántas tuviste? —ella lo provocó.

—Ninguna —respondió él, sin dudar.

—Yo también tuve ninguno —informó ella, sabiendo que ambos creían que el otro mentía—. ¿Eso importa?

—No —coincidió él, mintiendo de nuevo.

Ella volvió a acariciarlo.

—Todo está bien. Puedes seducirme —concedió él.

Poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de él, Bella suspiró.

—Las palabras nunca fueron nuestro fuerte, Edward. ¿Vamos a hacer un pacto de no usarlas además de lo estrictamente necesario?

Antes que él pudiera responder, ella cerró los ojos, moviéndose eróticamente sobre él. Lo montó con tal habilidad que lo hizo olvidar todo y cualquier argumento.

* * *

**¡Dios estos nunca acaban! Ella lo ama y lo odia, el ni que pex con su vida y Tanya disfrutando de lo lindo, pero al menos ya será otra semana sin ella jeje…a ver cuanto le dura el gusto de ser "felices" **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solamente adapato.**

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 9

La casa era el espectáculo de la noche. La luz de las lámparas transformaban el blanco de las paredes en un dorado seductor, y varios jardines habían sido estratégicamente iluminados con faroles arreglados en los setos que rodeaban los caminos. En el interior de la casa, todo fue minuciosamente limpiado, lustrado, y pulido. En la sala contigua al salón de baile fue montado un bufé que podría servir a la realeza.

Bella había decidido usar un vestido largo de seda rojo, sin espalda, atrevido y deslumbrante. Se había sujetado los cabellos en un moño sofisticado, con una presilla de diamantes. Pendientes de diamantes colgaban de sus orejas. En los pies, sandalias de un rojo brillante, delicadas y de taco altísimo, hacían que ella caminara de un modo que enloquecía a los hombres presentes.

Edward entre ellos, naturalmente. Su corazón se había disparado, cuando él vio a Bella descender la escalera. Acababa de llegar, después de haber llevado a Anthony a la casa de su amigo Paolo a pasar la noche.

Pero el chico no había dejado de participar de la alegría. Elizabeth se había dejado llevar por su sugerencia y había hecho una fiesta en la tarde, exclusiva para él y sus amigos. Fue una reunión animada, con globos rojos, gelatina, helado y el bizcocho favorito de los niños.

Una fiesta muy divertida, pensaba Bella, mientras caminaba al encuentro de Edward.

Tal vez más que la fiesta de los adultos prometía ser

En los ojos de Edward ella leía orgullo y aprobación, sin mencionar el deseo, que siempre era una parte muy importante en la relación de ellos.

—Pareces salida de uno de los cuadros pre rafaelistas de mi padre —murmuró él—. Pero falta algo...

—Joyas —coincidió Bella, tocando su cuello desnudo—. Tú guardas la mayoría en el joyero, ¿te acuerdas?

—Entonces, vamos a la oficina —invitó él—. Necesitamos corregir esa falta.

Caminando adelante de Edward, Bella podía sentir su mirada en su espalda. El profundo escote en V descendía casi hasta su fina cintura.

—Muy provocativo —susurró él.

—Me gusta ser provocativa —dijo, coqueteando con él.

Él todavía reía, cuando entraron en la oficina. Bella se quedó sorprendida cuando, en vez de entregarle su antiguo joyero, Edward le extendió un estuche de terciopelo negro.

—¿No voy a poder escoger? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió—. Y ese vestido es una provocación descarada. ¡Quiero poder escoger a todos los hombres con quién vas a bailar esta noche!

—Estás siendo muy posesivo —ella se quejó—. Quieres escoger no sólo mis joyas, sino también a mis compañeros de baile.

—Entonces, dime lo que opinas —pidió, poniendo en el cuello de ella algo muy pesado y frío.

Bella bajó los ojos y vio un corazón de diamantes, exótico y maravilloso, brillando inmediatamente por encima del valle entre sus senos.

—¡Oh, pero es hermoso! —exclamó, tocando suavemente la joya.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes —él habló suavemente—. Puedo ser posesivo, pero mi gusto es incuestionable.

—Es un medallón —observó ella, ignorando la seguridad de él—. ¿Si lo abro, voy a encontrar tu arrogante retrato?

—No —negó, riendo—. Tú eres la que vas a decidir quién merece ser llevado ahí dentro.

Tú, pensó Bella. Él sólo encontraría su propia imagen, en cualquier corazón que ella poseyera.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. ¡Ya me siento merecedora de dar el brazo a un caballero italiano, arrogante y con muy bueno gusto!

—Bella, tú siempre fuiste merecedora de cualquier hombre —habló él—. Por casualidad, soy yo el afortunado que tiene el privilegio de llamarte mi esposa.

Fue un momento muy intenso. Ellos no tenían el hábito de conversar en aquél tono. Usaban el amor que ambos sentían por su hijo como el denominador común que justificaba el hecho de que estaban juntos. También estaba el sexo, claro, que nunca fue un problema.

Tal vez la expresión de Bella lo había hecho acordarse de todo aquello, pues al instante siguiente él la hizo reír.

—Siento unas ganas locas de mandarte al cuarto a cambiarte ese vestido por algo menos sensacional —confesó.

Elizabeth entró en la oficina en ese momento.

—¡Oh, Bella, que collar encantador!

—¡El caballero que me lo regaló afirmó que tiene un irreprochable buen gusto! —bromeó Bella.

—Edward, ese convencimiento va a arruinarte —riñó Elizabeth a su hijo, entrando en la broma.

—¡Y yo que estaba a punto de decir que heredé mi buen gusto de la señora! —suspiró Edward—. Estás adorable, _mi amore_. ¿Cómo un hombre puede ser tan afortunado y tener una _mamma _tan linda?

—Él me adula para escapar de las discusiones —dijo Elizabeth a Bella—. ¡Es así desde pequeño!

De hecho, Elizabeth estaba hermosa. Vestida de satén dorado, parecía no tener más de cincuenta años.

Los tres volvieron al salón, y varios caballeros cercaron a la cumpleañera, peleando su atención.

—¡Ella está tan feliz! —suspiró Bella.

—Más que tú, parece —observó Edward.

De hecho, ella no se sentía muy bien, pues estaba teniendo que enfrentarse a mirada inquisidora de aquellos que la habían conocido tres años atrás. Pero, felizmente, nadie tuvo oportunidad de intentar satisfacer la curiosidad sobre su relación con Edward. Él permaneció a su lado durante toda la noche, no permitiendo que ella se quedara sola con nadie. Todos los caballeros que la hubieron invitado a bailar fueron rechazados por Edward, que hablaba por ella, presentando disculpas estúpidas.

—¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Bella a Edward.

—¿Tanya? Debe estar atrasada.

—Pero tu madre se quedará decepcionada, si ella no llega para el brindis.

—No te preocupes —respondió Edward, casi brusco—. Puedes apostar que vendrá.

Bella frunció el ceño, disgustada con el tono que había usado. La verdad, había observado que Edward se mostraba particularmente irritado, cuando el nombre de Tanya era mencionado.

¿Habrían peleado?, supuso. Una oleada de esperanza la invadió. Tal vez Edward había finalmente comprendido que su matrimonio sólo iría adelante si Tanya desapareciera de sus vidas.

Ella se estremeció, no queriendo dejarse llevar por la esperanza que la invadía.

—Vamos a bailar —invitó Edward, roncamente.

Era una justificación para abrazarla, observó Bella. Él puso su mano lánguidamente en la piel suave de su espalda, y ella apoyó el rostro en su pecho. Bailaron al sonido de una melodía que invadía el alma, tocando profundamente el corazón. Los estremecimientos que siempre envolvían sus cuerpos, en el momento en que se tocaban, comenzaron a pulsar con insistencia. Era peligrosamente seductor, totalmente mágico. No intentaron hablar, y el silencio había hecho más intenso el deseo que crecía dentro de ellos.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo, Bella levantó el rostro para mirarlo, en el mismo instante en que Edward la miraba con los ojos velados de pasión.

Fue como si todo se detuviera a su alrededor. Seducción, en su forma más completa, se manifestó, prendiéndolos en un círculo mágico. Bella, entonces, zambulléndose en las profundidades de los ojos expresivos de Edward, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que era amor lo que veía en ellos.

—Edward... —susurró sin querer.

—Bella —murmuró, tenso—. Tenemos que...

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida! —exclamó una rica voz femenina en caluroso italiano.

El encanto fue roto. Tanya había llegado. Hasta la música paró abruptamente.

Indudablemente, si había alguien que sabía hacer una entrada triunfal, ese alguien era Tanya, pensó Bella cínicamente.

Allá estaba ella, enmarcada por la puerta principal del salón de baile. Vestía una fantástica creación en tejido plateado, maravillosa y osada, que acentuaba la belleza de su cuerpo perfecto.

Pero no fue lo que Tanya vestía lo que paralizó a Bella, y sí el hombre que estaba con ella. Alto, moreno y muy atractivo, de un modo típicamente británico, que no parecía estar a gusto.

—¡Jacob! —Bella dejó escapar.

Tanya se aproximó a Elizabeth, llevándolo junto a ella, y él sonrió forzadamente al apretar la mano de la anfitriona. Era obvio que estaba allí contra su voluntad.

—¿Pero qué está haciendo él aquí? —preguntó Bella, desconcertada.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo imaginas? —habló Edward, ásperamente.

—No tiene nada a ver conmigo —protestó ella.

—¿No? Yo diría que tiene todo que ver contigo.

Como para confirmar tal acusación, la mirada incomoda de Jacob brilló al encontrar la de Bella. Pero, viendo a Edward al lado de ella, se sonrojó. ¡Fue horrible! Advirtiendo el aire maligno de Tanya, Bella entendió lo que había sucedido: ¡aquella bruja había conseguido saber de su relación con Jacob y lo había llevado allí con el objetivo de causar problemas!

¿Pero quién podría haberle contado que ella y Jacob solían salir juntos? La mente de Bella no paraba un segundo, intentando comprender el misterio. Quedaba más que claro, a cada minuto, que Tanya no intentaba ocultar sus malas intenciones. Todos podían verlo, incluso Edward.

—No —repuso él—. Ese es el juego de Tanya. Déjala jugar.

No parecía chocado. ¡Ni enfadado!

—¡Tú sabías que él vendría! —exclamó Bella, repentinamente.

—Es muy raro que alguien venga a mi casa sin mi conocimiento —informó Edward, tranquilamente.

—¡Tú maquinaste todo esto! —lo acusó ella, incrédula—. Le contaste a Tanya sobre Jacob y yo. ¡La ayudaste a planear esto!

Él no respondió, pero su expresión fría e inmutable confirmó las sospechas de Bella. Enojada con tanta bajeza, miró nuevamente hacia el trío cerca de la puerta, a tiempo de ver a Jacob solicitando permiso y caminando en su dirección.

Él parecía tenso y disgustado, pero sus ojos suplicaban comprensión.

—Bella, te pido mis más sinceras disculpas —pidió al detenerse delante de ella—. Yo no tenía idea de quien estaba ofreciendo la fiesta, hasta ser presentado a tu suegra, hace algunos instantes.

—Eso se llama «trampa» —habló Edward, despectivamente.

Jacob miró hacia él, sin expresión. Bella aprovechó para soltarse de la mano que la sujetaba, y, dando un paso al frente, dijo:

—Vamos a bailar, Jacob.

Antes que él pudiera protestar, ella lo arrastró hacia el medio del salón.

—No creo que a tu marido le esté gustando lo que estamos haciendo —comentó Jacob, preocupado.

—Sonríe, por el amor de Dios —ordenó ella—. Y dime lo que viniste a hacer aquí.

Él explicó que Tanya había aparecido en su oficina, en Londres, buscándolo concretamente a él.

—Como yo nunca había oído hablar de la Sra. Denali, no tenía idea de la conexión de ella con la familia Cullen.

—Ella es la ahijada de mi suegra —explicó Bella.

—Es lo que acabo de descubrir. Tu suegra parece una buena persona.

—Lo es —confirmó Bella—. ¡Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del resto de su familia!

—La ahijada no parece ser muy buena —comentó Jacob.

—¿Cómo fue que ella te trajo aquí? —indagó Bella.

—Con la palabra mágica, «negocios» —respondió—. ¿Podríamos ir a algún lugar más reservado? Siento que estoy de más aquí.

—Claro que podemos —concordó Bella, parando de bailar.

Lo condujo a través de una de las puertas que llevaban a la terraza, sin molestarse en mirar donde estaba Edward.

¡La verdad, en aquél momento a ella poco le importaba si no pusiera más los ojos en aquel demonio vengativo!

Bella respiró profundamente.

—Vamos a caminar —invitó—. Continúa con tu historia.

—Ella me convenció para venir a Nápoles, diciendo que un conocido banco de inversiones buscaba una nueva firma de abogados especializada en leyes europeas —explicó Jacob—. Cuando pregunté el nombre del banco, ella alegó que esa era una información confidencial. Pero me invitó a venir aquí este fin de semana, para conocer a algunas personas. Fue muy convincente. Es una brillante conocedora del campo de inversiones.

—Sí —confirmó Bella—. Posee acciones del Banco Cullen y forma parte de la dirección.

—Entonces, ella no mintió.

—¿Sobre que el Banco Cullen desear cambiar de abogados? No sé qué decir —respondió ella—. Todo lo que sé es que Tanya fue una de las razones importantes del fin de mi matrimonio, hace tres años. Y, desde que volví para acá, he esperado que ella intente hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

—Ella está enamorada de tu marido —conjeturó Jacob.

—Ellos trabajan juntos —murmuró ella—. Tanya tiene un encanto irresistible, y Edward...

—Es conocido por su habilidad para resolver problemas —completó Jacob—. Todos saben que él quitó a la Compañía Stanford del aprieto de la suspensión de pagos, en pocas semanas, el año pasado.

—¡Yo no sabía de eso! —admitió Bella, sorprendida.

Estaba realmente impresionada, pues sabía que Stanford era un conglomerado gigantesco.

—Fue mantenido en secreto para que las acciones no descendieran—informó Jacob—. ¡Sólo después de que el problema fue resuelto por la varita mágica de tu marido, fue que las personas del medio financiero descubrieron cuan cerca del colapso la compañía había estado! Ese hombre me impresiona, aunque no me guste.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —murmuró Bella.

—Él es un hombre peligroso, cuando es contrariado —comentó Jacob.

—También sé de eso —habló ella.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Tanya lo contraría tan abiertamente?

—Porque ella es la única persona que hace eso con impunidad—sonrió Bella sonrió, afligidamente.

—¿Y por qué razón?

—Puedo darte varias posibilidades, pero ninguna seguridad.

—Entonces háblame de las posibilidades —contestó Jacob.

—¿Por ser la ahijada querida de mi suegra? —sugirió Bella—. ¿Por qué ella estuvo casada con el mejor amigo de Edward? O, tal vez, ¿por qué ella y mi marido son amantes?

—¿Amantes en el pasado, o en el presente? —indagó él.

—Ambos —explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Lo imaginas! —protestó Jacob—. ¡Aquel hombre no iba a complicarse con otra mujer, teniéndote a ti!

—Eres muy gentil —murmuró ella, con tristeza.

—No es gentileza. Como hombre, sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Bella lo miró sombríamente.

—Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué piensas que Tanya te trajo aquí?

—Para causar problemas entre tú y su marido —respondió él.

—¿Pero quién le contó a ella que mi relación contigo iba más allá de la de jefe y empleada? ¿Fuiste tú?

—¡No! —protestó Jacob, con vehemencia.

—Ni yo. Lo que en los deja una sola posibilidad.

—¿Tu marido? —sugirió Jacob, incrédulo—. ¿Piensas que él le hizo confidencias a esa bruja?

—Edward sabía que tú vendrías esta noche, él me lo dijo —explicó Bella.

—Nada más tiene sentido —comentó el inglés—. ¡El episodio sólo sirvió para dejarnos a todos confundidos!

Bella y Jacob continuaron caminando, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Pararon al oír voces alteradas viniendo desde otro punto del jardín.

—Piensas que eres muy inteligente, ¿no, Tanya? —Aquella era la voz de Edward—. ¿Qué crees que ganaste, trayendo a Jacob a mi casa?

—Venganza —respondió Tanya.

Bella se volvió y vio de pronto el brillo plateado del vestido de Tanya. Ella y Edward estaban parados frente a frente, en un camino paralelo al que Bella y Jacob estaban. Un cantero de rosas rodeado por un seto separaba a las dos parejas.

—Tú me has restregado a Bella en mi cara desde el día en que se casaron —habló Tanya, exaltada—. ¿Por qué no puedo restregarte al amante de ella en la tuya?

—Ellos nunca fueron amantes —negó Edward.

—Lo fueron —insistió Tanya—. ¡De la misma forma que nosotros lo fuimos antes! Si ella lo niega, está mintiendo, Edward. ¡De la misma forma que tú mientes, cuando niegas que fuiste mi amante!

Bella cerró los ojos, rezando para que Edward negara aquello también.

—¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —murmuró él—. Mucho antes de conocer a Bella, por lo tanto no tiene nada a ver con nuestra vida ahora!

Bella sintió que los brazos de Jacob la sostenían, cuando creyó que iba a desmayarse.

—Pero tú me amabas, Edward —continuó Tanya—. ¡Tú te ibas a casar conmigo! ¡Yo esperaba eso! ¿Pero qué hiciste? Tuviste un asunto rápido conmigo y me dejaste. Yo me conformé con el segundo lugar y me casé con Vladimir.

—Vladimir no estaba en segundo lugar, Tanya —protestó Edward—. ¡Él te amaba de verdad, que era más de lo que merecías!

—¿Fue por eso que me dejaste? —ella quiso saber—. ¿Cediste el lugar a Vladimir porque él me amaba?

—No —habló Edward, tajantemente—. ¡Le cedí el lugar a él porque yo no te quería!

—Que pena que Vladimir no hubiera sabido eso, pues murió pensando que se había interpuesto entre nosotros.

¡Bella tembló de angustia, pensando en como Vladimir, la imagen de la alegría, había sufrido en silencio!

—Cuando tú trajiste Bella para acá, Vladimir llegó a pedirme disculpas—habló Tanya.

—No por mí —observó Edward—. Vladimir sabía exactamente lo que yo sentía por Bella.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que te casaste con ella por amor? —se burló Tanya—. No me hagas reír, Edward. Todos sabemos que te casaste porque ella estaba embarazada. ¡Si yo lo hubiese sabido, habría usado esa táctica! Pero una manipulación tan desleal no se me ocurrió. Con su modo frío e independiente, Bella te asustó, pensando que ella podía poner en riesgo a tu precioso bebé, tu hijo y heredero!

—Ya hablaste demasiado —anunció Edward.

—¡No! Ni siquiera he comenzado —insistió Tanya—. Tuviste la arrogancia de creer que bastaría con mandarme a París para que tus problemas conyugales acabaran. ¡Nunca acabarán, mientras yo tenga cerebro para maquinar contra ustedes!

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —desafió Edward—. ¿Escuchar conversaciones a escondidas, intentando descubrir más porquería para divulgar?

—¡Ah! —suspiró Tanya—. Entonces, ¿sabías que yo estaba allí?

—¿En la terraza al lado de la nuestra? Lo sabía —confirmó Edward—. Cuando comenzaste a interrogar a Bella acerca de Jacob Black, fue fácil deducir que planeabas hacer algo sórdido. Pero aún no entendía cual era tu objetivo.

—Simple —habló ella, tranquilamente—. Provocar la ruina de tu precioso matrimonio.

—¿Trayendo a Jacob aquí? —bromeó Edward—. ¿Crees que mis sentimientos por Bella son tan frágiles que yo me separaría de ella porque me forzaste a conocer su supuesto ex amante?

—No. ¡Traje a Jacob para que Bella tenga en quién apoyarse, cuando le cuente que estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo!

—¡Esa es una desvergonzada mentira! —gritó él.

—Pero Bella no sabe eso —Tanya pregonó—. ¡Ella piensa que somos amantes desde antes que ustedes perdieran a su segundo bebé! Para una mujer como Bella, saber que espero un hijo tuyo será el fin, créelo. ¡Me va a gustar verla alejarse de ti, en compañía de su querido Jacob!

—¿Por qué la quieres lastimar tanto? —quiso saber Edward.

—Poco me importan los sentimientos de ella —la traidora mujer explicó rápidamente—. Pero me va a gustar herirte, Edward. ¡Exactamente como hiciste conmigo, al pasarme a Vladimir como una maleta usada!

—¡Tuviste suerte! ¡Vladimir era un hombre decente y bueno!

—Pero no era un Cullen.

—Mi Dios... —suspiró Edward—. Bella tenía razón. ¡Tú destilas veneno!

—Y siendo así, Tanya, creo que llegó la hora de irte —informó otra voz venida de la oscuridad.

Cuatro personas se quedaron aturdidas, cuando Elizabeth salió de las sombras desde otro camino. En el momento en que pudo verle el rostro, Bella se encogió de pena. Elizabeth estaba desbastada.

—¿Bella, estás bien, querida? —su suegra le preguntó cariñosamente—. ¡Yo daría todo para que no hubieras testificado esto!

Valió la pena ser expuesta por Elizabeth, pensó Bella, sólo para poder ver la expresión de Tanya, cuando ella se volvió a mirarla, pero, si no fuera por el brazo de Jacob que la sujetaba, Bella no conseguiría mantenerse en pie.

—Bella, tú oíste... —murmuró Edward, entre aliviado y triste.

—Bien, parece que no soy la única que se esconde para escuchar conversaciones ajenas —Tanya aún consiguió decir.

Pero aquellas palabras irónicas eran de una mujer que sabía que estaba acabada.

**¡Verdad se supo! Tanya no es tan buena, pobre Elizabeth se decepciono de su ahijada jeje chicas el final se acerca… este es el penúltimo capitulo, por eso les digo que los libros de Reíd son cortos e interesantes… es mi segunda autora favorita despues de Meyer claro.**

**Besos**

**Pau **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es Michelle Reid, "Las Razones del Corazon"  
**

**Hola chicas, como ven este es el ultimo capitulo de esta adaptacion, espero que les haya gustado y muchisimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios, me dio gusto que tuviera una aceptacion agradable... **

* * *

**Por el bien de mi hijo**

Capítulo 10

Apoyada en el muro de la terraza. Bella observó la línea roja de los focos traseros de los últimos coches que se alejaban, desciendo la colina.

Finalmente la fiesta había acabado, algunas horas después de la partida de Tanya.

Jacob se había quedado con la responsabilidad de llevarla, y la manera en como la había acompañado, sin decir una palabra, había dado a Bella una especie de alivio.

Fue el desprecio de Elizabeth lo que finalmente había devastado a Tanya. Elizabeth, que siempre encontraba algo de bueno en cualquier situación, aquella vez había actuado de forma distinta. Pero, ver una amistad tan antigua morir, fue terrible para ella.

Elizabeth había llorado un poco, lo que había ayudado a llenar un momento difícil entre Edward y Bella. Y, naturalmente, ellos necesitaban atender a los invitados y, además de eso, responder a las inevitables preguntas sobre la súbita ausencia de Tanya.

Bella exhaló un pequeño suspiro, pues sabía que aquella noche tenebrosa estaba lejos de terminar.

—¿Qué noche, no? —murmuró Edward, a sus espaldas.

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó ella, sin volverse.

—Aún enojada, como es natural —respondió, apoyándose en el parapeto—. Pero tú la conoces, ella nunca soportó discordias.

—Ella amaba a Tanya —afirmó Bella—. Descubrir que alguien que tú amas no es quien creías que era, puede ser catastrófico.

—¿Eso es una alusión a mí? —preguntó Edward.

Bella no sabía si era cierto. Se encogió de hombros

—Tú me mentiste —acusó—. Mentiste acerca de tu relación con Tanya.

Edward dio un profundo suspiro.

—Mentí, sí —admitió, finalmente—, pero todo sucedió hace mucho tiempo y, como soy demasiado arrogante, no pensé que tuvieras el derecho de cuestionarme sobre mi vida antes de conocerte.

—Eso le dio poder a Tanya —observó Bella—. Con tu insistencia en negar que habían sido amantes, ella quedó libre para hacer insinuaciones llenas de maldad a toda hora.

Bella se estremeció, haciendo una pausa.

—Ella... sabía cosas de ti, que sólo una amante podría saber.

Él extendió la mano y acarició cariñosamente la de Bella.

—Discúlpame —murmuró.

No era suficiente. Bella se inclinó a mirar el jardín ya oscuro y silencioso.

—Ella estaba allí aquella noche, en la terraza al lado de la nuestra, oyendo nuestra discusión —comentó Edward—. Usó todo: nuestra falta de confianza mutua, tu relación con Jacob, mi mentira...

—¿Cómo supiste que ella estaba allí? —indagó Bella.

—Después que tú entraste, yo continué aquí fuera, ¿te acuerdas? —explicó Edward—. Estaba intentando aceptar que tu versión de lo que sucedió la noche en que perdiste al bebé era verdadera.

Parando de hablar por un momento, suspiró.

—Entonces, oí ruido en la terraza de al lado. Una silla arañando los ladrillos, después un suspiro que reconocí, y sentí un cierto perfume. Enseguida oí a Tanya murmurar: ¡«_Grazie Bella_», en un tono que me dejó helado!

Él se estremeció, Bella también.

Edward golpeó el parapeto de piedra con el puño cerrado.

—¿Cómo podemos pensar que conocemos a alguien, y después descubrir que estábamos tan engañados? —preguntó él, en tono melancólico.

—Ella te amaba.

—¡Aquello no era amor, era una obsesión enfermiza! —exclamó él.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes, entonces Edward prosiguió.

—Aquella noche, decidí que Tanya saldría de mi casa por la mañana, de cualquier manera. De ahí que fui a la oficina y vacié su mesa. El resto tú lo sabes, con excepción de aquella semana en París. Usé el tiempo para convencerla de que no tenía más lugar en esta familia.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó ella? —preguntó Bella.

—Dijo que mi madre podría no aprobar mi decisión —respondió, entre dientes, obviamente dominado por la rabia que el recuerdo había provocado—. ¡Entonces, anulé el ataque de aquella chantajista, expulsándola del banco!

Bella lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Tanya tiene una buena cantidad de acciones, pero no las suficiente para remover la posición de quien está en el poder, y, aunque eso confirme mi arrogancia, soy el todo poderoso en el Banco Cullen. Si yo digo que alguien sale, la dirección me apoya.

—¿Y sus clientes ? —preguntó Bella—. ¿El banco no va a perder muchos negocios lucrativos?

—Si tuvieran que escoger entre pasar a otro banco o entregar sus carteras de inversiones a mí, todos los clientes de la lista de Tanya se quedarán conmigo.

—¡No fue sin motivo que ella vino aquí, esta noche, con tanta sed de venganza! —murmuró Bella—. Tú a veces, me asustas.

Cogiéndola por los hombros, Edward la obligó a enfrentarlo.

—Tú también me asustas —susurró él—. ¿Por qué otra razón pelearíamos tanto?

—Nosotros nos casamos por las razones erradas —dijo, sumisamente—.Tú te resentías con mi presencia, y yo me resentía por estar aquí.

—Eso no es verdad, Bella —replicó él—. En esa época, yo realmente creía que nos estábamos casando porque no podíamos estar lejos el uno del otro.

—El sexo siempre fue bueno —coincidió ella.

—No hables así —él la regañó—. ¡Sabes que siempre tuvimos mucho más que eso!

Bella sonrió débilmente.

—¿Será mucho pedir que cedas un poquito? —pidió él—. ¡Sólo un poquito, y prometo que voy a premiártelo mucho!

—Eso significa que...

—Significa que me casé contigo porque estaba, y aún estoy, perdidamente enamorado —declaró él, solemnemente—. ¿Será que respondí a tu pregunta?

—No hagas eso —murmuró, alejándose—. No tienes que decirme cosas así para que yo me quede en tu casa. ¡Tanya no causo tanta destrucción!

—¡Pero es la verdad! —exclamó—. Y debía haber dicho eso hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ya que ahora lo dije, tú podrías al menos tener la decencia de creerme.

Contemplando aquellos fascinantes ojos color verde oscuro, Bella deseó poder creerle.

Levantando los hombros en un gesto de desaliento, ella murmuró.

—Un hombre enamorado no va de los brazos de la mujer que ama a los brazos de otra.

Él se quedó lívido al comprender a lo que ella se refería.

—Yo no dormí con Tanya aquella noche —él negó nuevamente—. Sin embargo, coincido en que tienes razones para no creerme.

Mirándola, Edward buscó en vano señales de comprensión.

—¡Tú me volvías loco, con tu independencia y obstinación —confesó él—. No parecías muy contenta en el papel de mi esposa y te rehusabas a dejarme sentir que me necesitabas!

—Yo te necesitaba —susurró ella.

—¡Caliente como El Vesubio y helada como el Everest! —comentó él, con un suspiro—. Comencé a sentirme como un maldito gigoló. Tú sólo parecías necesitarme para un propósito: sexo.

«Y yo me sentía como tu esclava sexual», pensó Bella.

—Al menos yo podía alcanzarte en aquellos momentos —prosiguió él—. ¡No quedé contento, cuando te quedaste embarazada por segunda vez y comenzaste a pasarla tan mal. Cuando los médicos aconsejaron abstinencia sexual, me sentí despojado de la única cosa que compartía contigo!

—¡Pero nosotros hacíamos el amor! —protestó ella.

—¡No de la manera salvaje como antes!

—¡La vida no puede ser siempre perfecta, Edward! —gritó.

—El sexo entre nosotros era perfecto —contestó—. Nosotros nos completábamos como dos mitades de un todo. Sentí tu falta, cuando no pudo ser más así. Quedé desecho, si quieres saberlo.

¡Oyéndolo describir tan bien lo que ella misma había sentido, Bella comprobó que, aún sin saberlo, ellos eran dos personas perfectamente sintonizadas!

—¡Yo me sentí cada vez más desecho y resentido, hasta que explotamos en aquella violenta riña, seguida por las paces más gloriosas!

—Entonces, saliste rápidamente —ella se acordó—. Y fuiste a buscar a Tanya.

—¡No! ¡Salí furioso conmigo por haber perdido el control! —Él la corrigió bruscamente—. Fui a la oficina, donde horas después ella me encontró. Estaba demasiado bebido para impedirle que me cargara hasta su casa. Caí en el sofá, murmurando tu nombre y pidiéndote perdón, Bella. Desperté mucho tiempo después, en un infierno, donde todo lo que yo amaba me estaba siendo arrancado.

Bella lo oía en silencio.

—Meses más tarde descubrí que yo merecía el tormento que tú me asignabas. Eso hacía que mi resentimiento hacia ti creciera aún más —declaró él.

—Yo sentí lo mismo —admitió Bella.

—¡Nunca, desde que te vi por primera vez, deseé a otra mujer! ¡Y eso incluye a Tanya! ¡La verdad, los tres años sin ti fueron los peores de mi vida! —confesó él.

Bella sonrió, tocándolo levemente en el rostro.

—Edward, yo...

—Pero sólo descubrí eso cuando oí tu voz al teléfono, aquella noche —él la interrumpió con dulzura.

—¡Tú fuiste duro conmigo! —Se quejó Bella—. ¡Tan frío!

—Sólo en la superficie, _cara mia_. Bajo el hielo yo estaba hirviendo.

Él la acercó más, y Bella no se resistió. Le estaba gustando oírle decir todo aquello.

—Cinco minutos después de llegar a tu casa en Londres, yo ya sabía que te traería de vuelta —habló él, emocionado—. Yo te quiero aquí y quiero que te convenzas de eso. Quiero despertar cada mañana a tu lado, y dormirme abrazándote.

Él la besó tiernamente.

—Resumiendo, quiero que seamos de verdad una familia unida, amorosa y feliz. Sólo yo, tú, Anthony y mi madre. Sin mentiras entre nosotros y... —Paró de hablar y preguntó, viendo que Bella cambiaba de expresión—: ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no me amas, porque no voy a creerte.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó—. No te enojes, pero...

—¡Nada de «pero»! —él la interrumpió.

Enseguida, posó sus labios contra los de ella dominadoramente. Ella pudo sentir el corazón de él latiendo.

—Tú no lo comprendes —ella intentó proseguir, empujándolo levemente—. Necesito...

—No quiero comprender —habló él, intransigente—. ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Sabes que lo eres!

—Tú dijiste que no quieres más mentiras entre nosotros —susurró Bella—. ¡Al menos dame una oportunidad de ser sincera contigo!

—¡No!

—¡Yo te amo! —gritó ella—. Pero tengo un secreto terrible que contarte.

—Si vas a admitir que dormiste con Jacob, prefiero no oír —contestó.

—Jacob y yo nunca fuimos amantes —declaró ella, suavemente.

Edward cerró los ojos, intentando esconder su intenso alivio.

—Está bien —convino—. ¡Has tu confesión de un golpe!

—Yo te amo —ella comenzó—, y fue por eso que no pude tomar...

—¿Tomar qué?

Ella perdió el valor y se puso a besarlo, en vez de hablar.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¡No puede ser tan difícil!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—No tomé la píldora del día siguiente —confesó finalmente—. No pude, ¿entiendes? ¿Cómo podría destruir una nueva vida, una vida que creamos?

—No! —él la interrumpió—. ¡Tú no serías tan estúpida!

—Discúlpame —murmuró ella.

Alejándose de ella, Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en un gesto de desespero.

—¿Será que tienes un componente suicida?

—Era demasiado tarde —susurró Bella, abrazándose a él.

—¡No lo era! ¡Tenías setenta y dos horas para tomar las malditas píldoras, después que hicimos el amor aquel día!

—¡Era demasiado tarde_ para mí!_ —gritó ella—. ¿Y si engendramos un bebé aquella noche, Edward? ¡Sería cómo estar matando a Anthony!

—¡No digas tonterías, Bella! Era sólo una precaución. ¡Dejar de tomar una píldora anticonceptiva no puede ser tan peligroso!

—Nunca se sabe. Y el aborto va contra mis principios.

—Eso no es una disculpa para poner tu vida en peligro —respondió él.

—¡Aún no sabemos si me quedé embarazada¡ —contestó—. ¡Pero al menos sé que no maté deliberadamente otro bebé!

—¡Tú no mataste a aquél que perdiste! —gritó él, palideciendo.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —murmuró Bella, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de él.

—¡Tomaste sola una decisión que debería haber sido nuestra! ¡Otra vez, Bella!

—¡Tú querías que yo tomara las píldoras! —gritó ella—. ¡Eso no es compartir una decisión. Tú estabas imponiendo tu parecer!

—Por tu bien. ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que pueda suceder ahora! —habló él, indignado.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró ella.

Edward la alejó y fue hacia el cuarto. Bella lo siguió, pero él entró en el baño y golpeó la puerta detrás suyo.

Bella bajó la cabeza, resignada. Él tenía el derecho a sentirse traicionado y preocupado. La verdad, ella casi había tomado las píldoras, pero había descubierto en el último minuto que no podía hacer aquello. No a sí misma, ni al niño que podría ya estarse formando dentro de si. No tomó las píldoras y había continuado mintiendo, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Decidida a enfrentar la situación de un golpe, ella entró en el baño. Edward estaba en la ducha, y sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo. Bella se quitó las sandalias, caminó determinada hacia la ducha y abrió la puerta.

Con las manos en las caderas, y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, él recibía el chorro caliente de la ducha en pleno rostro.

—Edward, necesitamos conversar —habló ella, en un tono perfectamente tranquilo.

—Vas a mojarte el vestido con este vapor —fue todo lo que él dijo.

Bella apretó los dientes y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en la ducha. Él la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? —rugió.

—¡Tú vas a tener que oírme! —exigió ella, con firmeza.

Edward dio un paso hacia el lado, dejándole espacio. En segundos, la seda roja que la envolvía se hizo transparente. Los diamantes brillaban en su cuello, en sus orejas y en sus dedos. Con la barbilla erguida, ella lo enfrentó.

—Está bien —concedió él, fríamente—. Habla.

—Soy una mujer —comenzó—, y el instinto que me impulsa a proteger la vida está tan arraigado dentro de mí, que sería más fácil matarme que destruir una nueva vida.

—No estamos en la edad media —se burló él—. ¡El sexo femenino dejó de ser esclavo de sus hormonas hace mucho tiempo!

—No estoy hablando de hormonas —replicó—. Estoy hablando de un instinto de la misma especie que tu instinto sexual, de querer poseerme.

—¡El sexo masculino dejó de ser esclavo del esperma, cuando inventaron el condón! ¡Hoy, lo que tenemos, es el sexo libre, practicado en nombre del placer, por millones de personas, no sólo en función de su propósito original!

—¿Desde cuándo usas condón? —indagó ella—. No me acuerdo que tú te preocuparas por la protección, aún cuando sabías que embarazarme sería peligroso para mí.

Edward no respondió.

—Siempre me dejaste esa parte a mí —lo culpó ella—. Y eso me da el derecho de decidir.

—¡No cuando tu vida está en juego! —razonó él.

—Como dijiste, es mi vida. ¡Tomé una decisión que puede colocarme en peligro, pero también puede ser que yo no esté arriesgando nada! Sabes que, en mi caso, existe una oportunidad de un cincuenta por ciento de que mi embarazo sea normal —ella acordó.

—¡Bella, tu madre murió en el parto, cuando tú naciste! —dijo—. ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Ella rompió en lágrimas.

—No digo que no tenga miedo —murmuró.

Edward cerró la ducha con una maldición, después tomó a Bella para abrazarla.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso con nosotros, en el momento en que comenzábamos realmente a conocernos? —preguntó suavemente.

—Necesito que seas fuerte por mí, no que te enojes conmigo —sollozó Bella.

—Seré fuerte —prometió.

A pesar de las lágrimas, Bella sonrió.

Con un gruñido de frustración, él se inclinó y la besó.

—Vuélvete —ordenó.

Con la habilidad que le era característica, él la desnudó. Saliendo de la ducha, tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarla vigorosamente.

—Puede no haber sucedido nada —consideró Bella.

—¿Con nuestra suerte? —se burlo él—. Tú estás embarazada, Bella, y sabes eso tanto como yo.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella.

—Pero no estás arrepentida —él la criticó, sonriendo.

Empujándola directamente hacia la cama, apartó las cubiertas, entonces se detuvo.

—Tus cabellos están empapados —comentó.

—Sólo las puntas —le respondió ella.

El la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

—Tú no me mereces, Bella —reveló—. ¡Sólo me traes problemas y peleas! ¡Pero, aún así, te amo! Te traigo de vuelta a mi vida, ¿y qué es lo que haces? ¡Me comunicas que tengo que afrontar de nuevo la preocupación y el miedo de perderte!

—No es así —ella intentó replicar.

—Es, así —terminó él—. ¡Y esta vez vas a hacer lo que yo diga! ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —respondió, débilmente.

—¡Nada de trabajar, nada de peleas. Vas a descansar, comer y dormir cuando yo te lo ordene!

—¡Estás siendo muy autoritario!

—¿Lo crees? Espera para decir eso después que hayan pasado nueve meses teniéndome a mí de carcelero —bromeó él.

—Parece excitante —ella se adhirió a la broma.

—De hecho, el sexo también queda prohibido.

—¿Está bromeando? —ella reaccionó—. ¡No voy a privarme de sexo hasta que sea preciso!

—Vas a hacer lo que yo mande —repitió él, fríamente.

En un acto de rebeldía, ella se libró de la toalla y, con un empujón, lo derrumbó sobre la cama.

—¡Te quiero a ti en este momento —susurró—, mientras aún estás mojado, y yo estoy goteando diamantes!

—Tienes razón —murmuró él—. ¡Tú eres una hechicera!

—Una hechicera feliz —ella corrigió, pasando el medallón cubierto de brillantes por los labios de Edward—.Yo te amo, tú me amas. Entonces, ¿quieres pelear o hacer amor?

.

.

.

Ocho meses después, Bella descansaba en una silla, en el jardín. Leía un libro, mientras Anthony jugaba en la piscina.

Estaban en el mes de abril, y el tiempo sólo había comenzado a calentar.

—Llegaste pronto —comentó ella, viendo acercarse a Edward.

—Tengo novedades para ti —dijo él, animado—. Pero, antes, ¿cómo están mis niñas?

Bella sonrió suavemente, cuando Edward acarició su crecida barriga. Saber el sexo del bebé fue una decisión que ellos habían tomado juntos. Elizabeth Renee ya se había hecho una pequeña persona para todos, incluso para su hermano y su abuela. No había motivo de preocupación, pues el embarazo acontecía maravillosamente, sin ninguna perturbación, ni aún la de un simple resfriado.

—Nosotros estamos bien —respondió Bella—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Edward cogía un rollo de papeles con aspecto oficial, lleno de sellos y firmas.

—Tú sabes leer italiano —observó él, colocando los papeles en la falda de ella.

Cuando finalmente terminó de leer los documentos, Bella miró hacia Edward, incrédula.

—¡Tanya finalmente te vendió su parte¡

—Eso mismo. —Él sonrió, orgulloso—. Cuando nuestra hija nazca, transferiré esas acciones para ella.

—¿Por qué no se las transfieres a Anthony? —Preguntó Bella.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Anthony ya tiene una cantidad igual a su nombre. Las acciones de Tanya irán para nuestra Elizabeth Renee—estableció—. Quitamos a Tanya de nuestras vidas definitivamente.

Con un suspiro, Bella miró a lo lejos, pensando en Tanya viviendo en Nueva York, trabajando en otro banco de inversiones de gran nombre. Por lo que sabían a través de los periódicos, ella estaba muy feliz allá. Finalmente había superado el deseo obsesivo de hacerse una Cullen. Y, como Edward había comentado, su decisión de venderle las acciones era una prueba de eso.

—Ya es hora de que Anthony salga de la piscina, antes que coja un resfriado —murmuró Bella. Y así tan sencillamente, el asunto de Tanya fue puesto de lado.

—¡Anthony! —llamó Edward—. Ven a ayudarme a sacar a tu madre de esta silla. ¡Ella necesita descansar!

—¡Descansar! —se burló Bella—. ¿Qué más he hecho, aparte de descansar?

Edward sonrió.

—Ah, pero este descanso va a ser diferente, porque voy a hacerte compañía.

Los ojos de él resplandecieron, pues se refería a una hora de amor. No amor sexual, sino aquél amor al cual habían aprendido a entregarse y que les alimentaba el alma.

Fin

* * *

**Snif snif… siempre lloro en los finales felices, si lo se son tan típicos de estos libros pero igual asi los adoro, bueno espero que les haya gustado, ojala y nos leamos pronto en otra adaptación…**

**Besos**

**Pau **


End file.
